Kim's New World
by Kickin It Fool
Summary: Kim moves to Seaford in 1950 with her Naval dad. She hopes this is the last move,but doesn't hold her breath because she has been in 7 schools in 2 years. Seaford is going to be an interesting experience with Jack and his motorcycle gang,not to mention when the ex boyfriend/bad boy comes to town.Will Kim give Jack a chance and will Jack show Kim the real him?Total Opposites Love?
1. Chapter 1: Kim's New World

**I am starting my second story. This one is going to take place in the 1950s. Kim moves to town in the winter of 1950. She gets a job and meets a lot of new people. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. **

**Chapter 1 : Kim's First Day in her New World**

**KIM'S POV**

I woke up early and finished trying to decide what I was going to wear for my first day at my new school. Being new and coming into a school four months into the year is not the easiest thing to do, but it is nothing new for me. My dad is in the navy and we move around a lot. I love getting to see so much of the world, but have to admit that it would be really nice to finish a school year in one place. So far my high school career has been spread out over seven schools and I am only a junior.

My dad offered to let me go to a boarding school for high school so that I wouldn't have to move around with him, but I just couldn't leave him alone. When my mom passed away, it was all he could do to hold himself together. I have to stay with him to make sure that he is alright. As much as I hate moving, I despise the thought of being away from my dad. He has such a big heart and I know that he would do anything for me so I want to do the same thing for him.

I was aimlessly shuffling through all of the clothes in my closet trying to find something that would work for today and not having any luck. I didn't know what to wear to make the right impression here in California. I continued to look through everything and was getting more and more frustrated.

There was a knock at my door and I said, "Come in."

"Good morning, beautiful." My dad said with a smile peeking his head around my door. "Having trouble deciding what to wear still?"

I looked over at him with a sad face and he laughed. "Dad!" I scolded. "This is a really big deal. If I wear the wrong thing, I might not make the right impression. I want this to be a really good year."

He looked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. How can I make it up to you?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Dad, I don't know, but I will think about it and get back to you." Then I giggled lightly.

"Ok. How about I see if this helps?" He said with a smile and came into my room holding a dress bag and shopping bag.

I ran over to him and jumped up to hug him. He squeezed me with his free arm and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" I squealed. "When did you have time to do this?" I asked.

He poked me gently on the tip of my nose with his finger and answered, "Kimmy, I made the time. I will always make the time for you."

I hugged him again and said, "Thank you. This means a lot. I am going to get dressed right now."

He kissed me on the forehead and started out the door. "If you hurry up, I will give you a ride on my way to the base."

"Sounds perfect." I said and then remembered the breakfast I had made for him downstairs. "Dad, I left your breakfast in the oven for you so it should still be hot."

He turned to me still smiling and said, "Thank you, Kimmy."

As he closed the door, I tore into the bags he had left for me. He had gotten me a simple short sleeve ivory blouse with navy trim where the buttons were and a beautiful navy beaded cardigan. The skirt he had bought was a gorgeous hand painted paisley circle skirt in navy and ivory. He even got me an ivory straw percher hat with a white feather which I placed on top of my loosely half pulled back hair. I quickly slipped on my bobby socks and black and white saddle shoes and ran down the stairs to do my signature twirl for him.

He was sitting at our table eating the pancakes I had left for him and stopped to watch me. He clapped his hands and said, "Perfect. You look absolutely perfect. You need one more thing."

I looked at him questioningly as he pulled something shiny out of his coat pocket. "This was one of your mother's favorite bracelets. I know that she would want you to have it." He said softly.

I looked at the schreiner bracelet in my hands. It was beautiful with blue and red jewels all around it. I slipped it on my arm and let a single tear escape my eye. My dad stood up and wiped it away. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I know, sweetheart. I love you, too. Are you ready to go so that you and I are not late for our first days?" He said trying to look serious.

"Yes. I am ready." I replied.

He grabbed my navy blue wool coat dress out of the closet and held it out for me. It really wasn't as cold here as it was in Maine, but I slipped it on my arms and buttoned it quickly. We walked out to the car together and I climbed in the door that he had opened for me. He drove me to the school and to my new world for at least a little while.

The school itself looked bigger than my last several schools. When we pulled up, there were students everywhere. I took a deep breath, turned to my dad, and smiled. "I will see you for dinner."

"Do you want me to just pick something up tonight?" He asked.

"No. I can handle schoolwork and dinner. Goodbye, Dad." I said with a smile as I climbed out of the car and headed for the school.

"Kim!" I heard from my dad's car. I turned around to look at him. "Have a good day. And Kim, stay away from the troublemakers, okay?"

I smiled and shook my head. You go on a date with one bad boy and your dad never lets you live it down. "Dad, don't worry so much. It has been a long time since Dylan. You have nothing to worry about with me." I said calmly. And then I followed my dad's eyes to see what he was looking at and saw a group of guys and girls hanging out around some motorcycles. I laughed lightly and added, "Really, Dad? I have to get to class."

I turned and walked into the school thinking how overprotective my dad is and how ridiculous it was for him to think that I would ever make that mistake again. I headed straight to the office ignoring all of the stares coming at me from all sides. I just had to make it through the first day in my new world and I knew that everything would be okay.

**JACK'S POV(A few minutes earlier)**

I was standing there with the guys when I caught the site of a new girl. I gave her the once over, but with that full coat on she looked way to prissy for me. It wasn't until she turned back around and looked over in our direction that something about her peaked my interest. I don't know what it was, but she definitely had a pretty face. This will be an interesting year with her here.

I was noticing that I was not the only one starring in her direction and quickly snuffed out most of my competition with a few dirty looks in their directions. There aren't many guys in this school that would go up against me or any of my guys because that would just be stupid on their parts. I would have to see if this new pretty face was worth any effort or not.

The bell was about to ring so I slowly started to make my way toward the school when I saw Brody jump off of his bike and walk straight into the building instead of over to the rest of us. I followed him into the building and saw him leaning up against some lockers across from the office. I followed his gaze and saw that he was starring at the new girl.

"Really, Man. Do you want me to take a picture for you? I mean it would last longer. Besides you can't even tell anything about her all bundled up like that." I said with a smirk.

"Please, Jack! I can tell enough. That coat is snug fitting in all the right places. She is going to be very popular around here." He said hitting me in the shoulder.

"I guess. We will have to see." I replied coolly.

We started to walk away to our lockers when three girls ran up to us and threw their arms around the two of us. Brody smiled and shook his head and me. "Jack, I have missed you so much." Donna squealed. "Why didn't you call me over the weekend?"

I put my hand on hers and unwound them from my neck. "I told you that we were over, Babe. I can't be tied down. I don't have time for it." I told her with a smirk.

Brody laughed lightly as he got the girl that was hanging on him removed as well. This only left Claire clinging to my waist. I removed her arms from me and said, "Claire, what are you doing?"

"Oh come on, Jack. You know how much fun I am and you know that you want to have more fun with me." She said with a crazy smile.

"Sorry, but no." I said shaking my head and walking off with Brody. "God, the girls around her are so desperate that it is really too easy. I'm kind of tired of them."

"We need a new challenge." Brody said walking backwards in front of me. "And here comes mine."

I looked over my shoulder to see the new girl at a locker and just shook my head at him. "Man, I am telling you right now that she is not going to be a challenge either."

"Why because no girl can resist your powers?" He said laughing.

"Yo, that was a low blow, Brody." Jerry said as he walked up to us with Grace under his arm. "We all know how sensitive Jack is about his powers of persuasion."

They both started laughing and I punched them both in the arm. "You are both idiots. Let's get to class and then maybe we can find a real challenge after school." I said walking ahead of them.

"Whatever you say, Jack." Brody said.

We all went to our classes. I had biology with Jerry, Brody, Eddie, and Sam. We all sat in the back of the room so that we didn't have to pay much attention. Everyone else was pretty much in the room waiting for the teacher when we got there. Our seats were empty and waiting for us.

As soon as I sat down, I looked up just in time to see the new girl glide into the room. Now that the coat was off, I could see her a bit better. She looked cute in her full skirt and sweater with a white collared shirt under it, but cute was not what I wanted. She sat down in at an empty desk in front of me. She did smell fabulous which was a vast improvement around here. Most of the girls around here put on way too much perfume and it makes you want to gage when you are around them.

Our teacher came in and gave everyone in the front row some papers to pass back to the rest of us. I waited for her to turn around so I could get a better look at her. She turned slightly and handed me the paper. She had a great smile on her face and her eyes were like huge doe eyes.

"Thank you….What's your name?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said simply. "You are welcome and my name is Kim." With that she turned back around leaving me slightly in shock that she didn't want more conversation with me.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "My name is Jack. It is nice to meet you, Kim."

She nodded her head, but never turned back around. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she would be a good challenge. This could be an interesting year after all.

**Please let me know what you think. I would like to keep this story going along with my other one, but I need to know if you like it or not. **

**I also posted some of Kim's looks for this story on my Polyvore account. kims_new_world/collection?id=3324611 **

**Hope you like it. Oh and if you do like it, try my other story too. I know it is rated M, but there are only certain chapters that are M the rest is T rated and I marked each chapter individually. Thank you all. **


	2. Chapter 2: New School Then New Job

**Kim first day ends and she finds a job. She makes some friends and continues to run in to Jack. What will happen with these two opposites?**

**I had a few chapters written and saved in my files. I am doing some touch-ups on them and then having my boyfriend, Ryan, take them to the McDonalds and post them for me. He is a sweetheart and really helping me out while I am recovering in the hospital. Love you all. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: New School and Then New Job**

**KIM'S POV**

I was trying really hard to listen to everything that our Biology teacher was telling us, but it was hard with the group sitting behind me. I took a lot of notes and just focused on what I was here for, which was class. It wasn't that I meant to come across as stuck up or to ignore the guy behind me when he tried to start a conversation, but I had gone down the bad boy road once before and I got burnt badly. Plus the fact that my dad would have a heart attack if I so much as thought about becoming friends with this guy. I couldn't add anything else for him to stress about. He has to focus on his job so that he doesn't end up getting hurt.

Class was over and I collected all of my things and stood up to get to my next class. The guy behind me was standing right beside me as I stood up and I lightly bumped into him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how close you were." I said as I starred up into his really brown eyes. No, no, no…I kept saying in my head. You are not doing this again. Bad boys are called bad for a reason and you want a nice guy like your dad.

I tried to get past him, but I was wedged between him and the edge of my desk. "Excuse me. I need to get to my next class." I said getting a little annoyed at this point.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that I got to introduce myself." He said while putting his hand on mine that was holding my books. "I am Jack. If you need to be shown around, just let me know." He continued smirking in my direction.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Thank you for the offer, but I think I can handle it. This is not the first high school I have been in. Now, can I pass so I am not late to my next class?" I said as sweetly as I could manage before lightly shoving my way past him.

I made it to the hallway and headed straight for my next class. Luckily, Jack was not in this class. I met some really nice kids and actually had my next few classes with them. Julie had light brown hair and brown cat eye glasses. She was very nice and seemed very smart. She introduced me to Milton, who I think she has a crush on. He is a really clean cut looking guy and they seem to be well matched.

The rest of my morning went by pretty quickly and luckily without any run-ins with Jack. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a lunch tray. The food didn't look too bad so that was an improvement from my last school. I walked out to the tables and refused to look around desperately to join someone's table. Julie saw me and started waving. I smiled and walked over to her and sat down.

"Thank you, Julie." I said.

"Please you are doing me a favor by sitting with me." Julie said quietly while I looked at her confused. "I am not the most popular person, Kim. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go sit somewhere else."

"Please. I don't care what other people think. You are a wonderful person and that is exactly what I am looking for in a friend." I smiled and she smiled back at me.

She just needs a boost in the confidence department and maybe I can help her with that. She is really sweet and very pretty. People just see her as shy and too smart to talk to, but that is not true and I will help her show them all. Milton and a few other people joined us at our table.

We were all talking and having a nice time when someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder and the table grew very quiet. I turned around to find a tall brown haired guy in a letterman jacket. I smiled up at him as he pulled a chair from the table beside us and sat down.

"Hello. I am Harry. I wanted to come over and introduce myself to you." He said with a big smile on his face.

I returned his smile and said, "Hi. My name is Kim. It is nice to meet you." I held my hand out to him for him to shake it, but he slowly lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kim. I hope to see you around." He said as he stood up.

**JACK'S POV**

"Jack, what is that douche doing over there with Kim?" Brody asked.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I looked up to see Harry sitting by Kim. I can't explain why this bothered me, but it did. I really hate guys like Harry and the way that they think they are better than everyone else. I thought I had made it clear for everyone to steer clear of Kim until I figured out what was up with her. I guess my glare this morning wasn't enough for this idiot so I will have to make it more clear.

"Looks like he is getting a warmer greeting than you did, yo." Jerry added.

"Please that douche doesn't concern me at all. Kim is going to be a bigger challenge than he can handle." I said with a laugh.

"I don't know, Man. It looks like he did pretty well." Bobby replied.

I looked around the table at my friends and just shook my head with a smirk. "Guys, come on. Do you really think I have anything to worry about? I don't even know if she is worth any effort yet. I am not going to sweat the jock dummies paying attention to her."

"Alright, Jack. If you don't know if she is worth the effort, I think I would like to give it a try." Sam said with a smirk of his own.

Eddie just started laughing as I ignored them both. We had girls lined up to go out with us. What was it about this girl that was making all of these guys act crazy? More importantly, what was it about her that was peaking my interest so much? Maybe just the fact that she was a mystery right now and she acted different than all of the other girls around here. I would have to deal with the jock issue, but for now I sat down and finished eating and just kept an eye on her as the jock walked away.

**KIM'S POV**

"I am sure that you will." I replied as Harry turned to walk away with a big smile on his face.

I turned back to the table and all of the girls were star struck. "Are you guys alright?" I asked concerned.

"Kim, that was Harry Styles. He is the quarterback on the football team and he…just…kissed…your …hand!" Julie said excitedly.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Okay, breath. It was nice of him to come and introduce himself. It isn't always easy to meet people at a new school. He seems like a nice guy." I said.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." Julie said trying to relax some.

"Julie, I said he seemed nice, but I am not here for guys. I probably won't even be here long enough to consider dating. My dad gets moved around way too much for that. I am here to learn, make friends, and have fun." I tried to explain to her.

She just shook her head in disbelief and we all laughed. We ate the rest of our lunch and I got to know everyone that I was sitting with better. They also persisted to tell me about most of the junior class. I never would have thought that one lunch hour could have been so informative.

When Julie mentioned Jack and his groupies, I turned and looked over my shoulder at their table. There were five other guys sitting at the table with Jack and a handful of girls swooning and fawning all over them. How pathetic is that! All of the guys were wearing the same black leather jackets with white or black V-neck shirts. Julie told me that their names were Brody, Jerry, Eddie, Sam, and Bobby.

The girls at their table were Grace and Kelsey, who apparently were dating two of the guys, and then some desperate cheerleaders according to Julie. I laughed lightly and then she told me that their names were Donna, Claire, and Macy. The rest of the cheerleaders were sitting with us and at another table next to the jocks. At our table, we had Patty and Jan who were trying to get Julie and me to come to tryouts after school. They seemed nice and it would be fun to do some cheering again. I just wish I knew if we would be staying long enough for me to learn the routines.

"Let's try, Julie. It could be a lot of fun to be on the squad. Plus just think about what those desperate cheerleaders will think when we are cheerleaders with them." I said because I got the impression that Julie did not like them at all.

"That would be fun. My sister would hate for me to be on the squad." Julie replied.

"Wait a minute. One of those girls is your sister. Which one?" I asked.

"Claire is my sister. She and Donna are seniors, but they still hang all over Jack even though he dumped them both. They are pitiful." Julie answered. "It would be fun to show her that she is not the only one that can be a cheerleader."

"Wow! I think that we are trying out after school. This will be a blast because we will be together." I said smiling at her. I never would have guessed that Claire was her sister, but this is going to be an interesting day.

I looked back over my shoulder at their table and scanned all of them quickly. It wasn't that they looked all that scary, but I had tried to find the hidden side of a bad boy before and I got hurt. I won't make that mistake again. Julie told me that everyone at school was intimidated by them and I knew that I needed to stay away from them. As my eyes fell on each of them, I felt a pair of eyes on me. My eyes locked with Jack's for just a moment and I felt almost hypnotized. The thing was that there was something about him that I just couldn't shake from my mind. I would just have to ignore it. I turned back to my table and finished my lunch.

**JACK'S POV**

I caught myself smiling the moment that my eyes locked with Kim's. I don't know what it was about this girl that kept drawing me in, but I was going to make sure that I find out. When she turned back to her table, I quickly shook my head to clear it before anyone could notice. When lunch was over, I watched Kim walk out of the cafeteria with a slight sway to her steps. What is wrong with me?

I went to my locker and headed for my next class with Jerry. I made sure to enjoy the view of all of the pretty girls in the hall on our way because I thought that it would make me forget about of the room. I shook my head and went to the back of the room to sit down. The only problem is that no matter where I look, Kim is in my view so I decided to lay my head down on my desk and use this period for a much needed nap.

_When I woke up, Kim was kneeling down beside me giggling while she tried to wake me up. I looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes and melted. That was all it took for me to be hers….one look deep into those eyes! I reached out and put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into my palm putting her hand on mine to hold it in place. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body at her touch. She smiled at me and I couldn't help myself! I started to lean forward and as we were only about an inch apart…_

Buzzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzzz. The class bell rang out and woke me to get to my next class. I looked up and saw Kim as she headed out the door. I can't believe that was a dream. It seemed so real! What am I talking about? I can't believe that I dreamt about some girl that I barely know. She can't be all that great! Besides, I am Jack Brewer! I don't fall for girls, they fall for me!

The rest of the day went by quickly. Thank God! I had to get out of this place and find some real chicks to pick up. We all went out to get on our bikes and rode off in our separate directions with plans to meet up later at Phil's Soda Shop. I got home and did all of my stupid homework quickly. I just wanted to get to Phil's and get this girl out of my mind.

**KIM'S POV**

Overall, my school day had gone pretty well. I had made some new friends and was heading to cheerleader tryouts with one of them. The tryouts were pretty informal. They needed cheerleaders and so they were having us practice some of their cheers with them and then perform them so they could judge us.

Julie was right about Claire not being happy about her trying out, but Julie was such a happy person that I knew she would be great at this. We did the routines which weren't hard at all.

"Can any of you do any flips? We could really use someone that can do that, too." Donna announced.

A few girls raised their hands and did some cartwheels and round offs. It was my turn and I took several steps back so that I could do multiple flips in a row. I did a round off with three flip-flops first and then a forward tuck to finish it. All of the girls started clapping. Then I did a one handed cartwheel into a round off with two flip-flops and a backward tuck to land perfectly. Even the football players were paying attention and Donna didn't like that at all.

"You don't have to show off, Kimberly." Claire said.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to see what we could do. I have been doing tumbling for a long time." I replied with a sweet smile.

By the end of the tryouts, they ended up keeping me, Julie, Lisa, and Susie. We were very excited and decided to go and celebrate.

"I know where we can go." Julie said with excitement in her voice. "There is a great soda shop not too far from here. You will love it."

I grabbed her arm and said, "Lead the way, my friend. It sounds great!"

When we got there, the place was already packed and they did not have enough waitresses/car hops. We went inside and sat down in a booth. One of the waitresses came over and took our order. We got some fries to share and two milkshakes. I love milkshakes! I was having a lot of fun with Julie when I noticed a band setting up in the corner of the room. This was going to be a lot of fun if we could do some dancing, too.

"Julie, you didn't tell me that they have a band here. This is going to be great." I said.

"They are alright. They mostly just play music though because the guys don't like to sing." She replied.

"They need a singer?" I said questioningly. I looked at Julie and my smile grew.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Well, they need a singer and I love to sing. What about you?" I replied.

"Kim, I can't get up in front of all of these people and sing. You already got me to be a cheerleader today. Please don't push it any more today." She said.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you better jump up and sing with me." I told her and she nodded her head.

I went up to talk to the band and see if they would let me sing with them. "Hi. I'm Kim. I just moved to town and I heard that you guys are really good." I said to the guys on the stage. There were four of them and when the last one turned around to look at me, I had a slight shiver run through me. He was one of the football players, but I hadn't met him yet.

He walked up to me and looked me over with a smile. "I am Liam. You are the cheerleader that was doing all those flips at practice, right?"

He had noticed me at practice; well that was a good first step. "Yes. That was me."

One of the other guys stepped up and said, "Just because you want to sing doesn't mean you can! Besides Phil doesn't want us to get to rowdy so I doubt he will allow much more singing then what we already do."

"Oh. Well I could talk to him and don't worry about whether I can sing or not. I will show you how well I can sing in just a minute…Your name?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"This is Zayn. Just ignore him. We all do." Liam laughed lightly and so did the other guys.

"I'm Niall and this is Louis. We all play football and you were amazing today. So if you can sing anywhere as good as you can flip, we would love to have you join us." He said shaking my hand.

"Phil is a hard guy to deal with sometimes. Would you like me to come and help you?" Louis offered.

"Oh no. I think I've got it. I will be right back for my audition." I smiled as I turned around and headed for the man behind the counter. I heard the guys start playing some music and they were actually pretty good. I have got to get Phil to let us start singing and livening things up some.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could talk to the owner of this establishment." I said with a smile.

"Well, that is me. I am Phil. How can I help you?" He asked returning my smile.

"I wanted to give you my complements. I just had the best milk shake I have ever had in my life. I have lived all over the world with my dad. He is in the navy and it is hard sometimes to find someone who can make a milkshake that good." I smiled even more.

"Why, thank you, young lady." He said.

"My name is Kim. It is very nice to meet you." I said.

"It is nice to meet you, too." Phil replied.

"I see that you have a band here. That is wonderful. I bet it really boosts your business." I said.

"They are alright. It doesn't really get any busier when they play just louder." He said.

"They only play, no one sings. Oh that is a shame. I know that all of the best soda shops where we have lived always had a live band that all of the kids could dance to. Oh well." I said.

"Wait. You mean that people would like it more if they could dance and someone was singing." He looked at me astonished. "But things are already so busy here. I need more help before I can handle more people."

"Maybe I can help you with both of those things, Phil." I said with a sweet smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. My friend and I were looking for part time jobs. Maybe we could help you out as car hops and waitresses." I offered.

"That would be wonderful, but what do I do about these guys not singing?" He said disappointed.

"I can help you with that, too. I have sang with a few different bands at soda shops. I would love to do it." I said.

"Really? Can you start now?" He asked. "I have some uniforms that would probably fit you and your friend. I could really use the help and I would pay you both really well. Plus all the milkshakes you can drink, if this works." He said with a big smile.

"I will go grab my friend." I ran over to Julie and grabbed her out of the booth.

"What are you doing, Kim?" She said.

"Remember how you told me at lunch that you needed to find a job. Well, we are going to be car hops here. We just need to get changed and get started. We can sing, too." I said excitedly.

"How did you do that?" She asked and then she just shook her head and added. "Never mind I think I am finding out that you can do anything."

We went to the back to change and get busy.

**JACK'S POV**

There was a knock on my door and I opened it to see Brady and Jerry waiting for me.

"Ready, Man?" Jerry said.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

We all jumped on our bikes and headed for Phil's. I needed a night full of fun to get Kim off of my mind. We pulled up to Phil's within a few minutes and the place was packed as always. We headed in to find the usual number of girls ready to attack us, but at least Kim wasn't here to distract me. We sat down in a booth and got ready to order some food. The only bad thing about Phil's is that they don't have enough waitresses to take care of everyone quickly.

As soon as that thought was in my head, our waitress came to our table. "Can I take your order?" A familiar voice said.

I looked up and couldn't believe who our waitress was. "Kim?" I asked.

"Yes that is my name and you are Jack, Jerry, Brody, Eddie, Sam, and Bobby. I don't know who your female friends are this evening because I haven't met them yet, but I am here to take your order if you are ready. If not, I can come back in a little while." She said with a little attitude.

What is it with this girl? "No, I think we know what we want." I replied.

We all gave her our orders and she smiled and said, "Thank you. I will have your drinks out in a second."

As she walked away, I looked at how cute she looked in Phil's uniform. She had a lime green poodle skirt on with a short sleeve black collared shirt. The top few buttons were undone and she had a lime green scarf on. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was nice to look at.

"What an interesting twist? Kim is our waitress. What are the odds?" Brody said with a smirk.

I hit him in the shoulder and said, "So?"

"You seemed to be enjoying the view, Jack." Bobby added.

"Please. We came here to have some fun and we are sitting here with some fun girls. Why would I want to look at Kim?" I replied not realizing that she had walked back up to the table with our drinks.

"If I am bothering you, I can get you another waitress. Here are your drinks. I will have Julie bring you your food in a little while." She said as she unloaded her tray and disappeared.

"Nice, Jack. I think you may have hurt her feelings." Sam said.

"Oh she is fine. At least now, I can get back to my fun." I said with a smirk. I needed to not see her so that I could try to get her out of my mind. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but it had to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Sing Your Heart Out

**How will Kim do singing and what will her dad think about her new job and friends?**

**I hope you guys are liking this story. I have been working on it on the sidelines for awhile, but wasn't sure how it would go over. Let me know what you think. Love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Sing Your Heart Out**

**KIM'S POV**

"Jules, can you do me a favor?" I said trying to keep my composure.

"Jules? Really what is that?" She asked teasingly.

"That is your new nickname. Would you mind taking care of table number 1? I put their order in and it should be up in a few. It is Jack and he is being a real jerk to me. I need to go sing, too." I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me. Go sing your heart out." She said with a smile.

"You got it. I am so excited to sing. It will help me with everything." I said as I hugged my friend. Then I realized that I hadn't called my dad and he would be home soon. I rushed over to Phil's phone and called the house. Dad actually answered. "Hi, Dad. I met some really nice kids today and tried out for cheerleading."

"That is great, sweetheart. When will you be home?" He asked.

"Well we all made it on the team so they brought me to Phil's Soda Shop to celebrate and I got a job here. I hope that is alright. I will be home in a couple hours." I replied.

"That is all wonderful, but I will pick you up. I don't want you walking home too late. Besides I will grab something to eat there." He said.

"Sounds great, Dad. See you in a few hours. Good bye." I said hanging up the phone. I ran back over to the band which was taking a small break to eat.

"Hey, guys. Phil said that he would love it if we would sing and could get people dancing and having a good time. So are you ready to let me show you what I can do?" I asked.

"How did you get Phil to agree to that?" Zayn asked.

"I used my powers of persuasion and I am working here with one of my friends to help him out. He was practically begging me to help you guys liven this place up a bit. So are you ready?" I asked sweetly.

"Sounds good to me." Liam said as he held his hand out to help me on the stage.

"Perfect." I said taking his hand and stepping up on the stage.

"What songs do you know?" Niall asked.

"I listen to music all the time and I have sang in a few bands before so just about anything. Do you guys 'One Fine Day' by the chiffons? That will definitely get this place moving." I answered him with a big smile.

"We can play that one." Louis replied. "But are you sure Phil is alright with this?"

I put my hand on his arm and batted my eyes at him and said, "Yes. He is thrilled about it."

He shook his head and laughed. "Powers of persuasion, huh?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, let's do this." Liam said excitedly.

They started playing and several of the kids in the soda shop turned around in shock. I was moving to the music on the stage and started singing. The guys even helped me out some with some harmonies. They are pretty good.

One fine day, you'll look at me  
And you will know our love was meant to be  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl

People wanted to dance, but I could tell that some of them were nervous. I jumped down off the stage and grabbed Harry, who was sitting in a booth next to the stage. He didn't even hesitate. He started dancing with me instantly. Once we had started, others joined in and before I knew it, the place was jumping.

The arms I long for will open wide  
And you'll be proud to have me right by your side  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl

Though I know you're the kind of boy  
Who only wants to run around  
I'll keep waiting and someday darling  
You'll come to me when you want to settle down

I bowed to Harry and left him with another girl that was beside the dance floor. I stepped back up on stage with Liam's help. I looked out around the soda shop and everyone was dancing and having fun, except for one table. Jack….why can't he just have fun. I tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were glued to me and just have fun with everyone else. Why did he hate me so much?

One fine day, we'll meet once more  
And then you'll want the love you threw away before  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl

I decided to not think about Jack and enjoy this moment to the fullest. I danced around the stage making eye contact with each one of the guys until they smiled at me. They even looked like they were having a great time.

One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl

Everyone started clapping when we finished and you could see the look in their eyes that was begging us to go on. I looked over at Phil who looked thrilled. He gave me the thumbs up and before even discussing another song, the guys just started playing.

I looked at them shocked and Liam said, "I thought you said you knew every song and this is an audition, right?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Ok. Let me get some backup." I said.

I quickly motioned for Julie and another waitress to come and join me. They ran up to help me and we took off. I looked at the girls and started singing.

Does he love me? I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so?

They motioned to their eyes and I waved my finger at them. We were having fun and the crowd was dancing with us.

(Girls-Is it in his eyes?)  
Oh no, you'll be deceived  
(Girls-Is it in his eyes?)  
Oh no, he'll make believe

I put my hand on my heart and then put two fingers to my lips and kissed them.

If you want to know  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
If he loves you so  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
It's in his kiss  
(Girls-That's where it is)

They motioned to their faces and I shook my finger at them. Then they hugged themselves and I shook my finger and then hugged myself.

(Girls-Or is it in his face?)  
Oh no, it's just his charms  
(Girls-In his warm embrace?)  
Oh no, that's just his arms

We each put our hands over our hearts and then touched two fingers to our lips and kissed them.

If you want to know  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
If he loves you so  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
It's in his kiss  
(Girls-That's where it is)  
Oh, it's in his kiss, that's where it is

Woah, hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If its love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss

I slightly crossed my arms and motioned that is not the way. Then we each put our hands over our hearts and then touched two fingers to our lips and kissed them blowing kisses out to the audience.

(How about the way he acts?)  
Oh no, that's not the way  
And you're not listenin' to all I say

If you want to know  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
If he loves you so  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
It's in his kiss  
(Girls-That's where it is)  
Oh, it's in his kiss, that's where it is

I walked over to Liam and hugged him lightly around his shoulders. Then I kissed two of my fingers and placed them on his cheek. He smiled at me and I could almost swear that I saw him lightly blush.

Woah, hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If its love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss

(Girls-How about the way he acts?)  
Oh no, that's not the way  
And you're not listenin' to all I say

If you want to know  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
If he loves you so  
(Girls-Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop)  
It's in his kiss  
(Girls-That's where it is)  
Oh, it's in his kiss  
(Girls-That's where it is)

We all looked out to the crowd and danced. They were all dancing and having so much fun. Even Phil was getting in on the fun. This is amazing.

Oh yeah, it's in his kiss, that's where it is  
It's in his kiss, that's where it is

It's in his kiss, that's where it is  
It's in his kiss, that's where it is  
It's in his kiss, that's where it is  
It's in his kiss, that's where it is

It's in his kiss, that's where it is  
It's in his kiss

Everyone clapped again and Julie and Chloe, the other waitress, took a bow and went back out in the audience to take care of customers.

"Can you handle more?" Liam asked.

"Bring it on. I can handle it." I said back with a smile.

**JACK'S POV**

I can't believe that I came here to get away from Kim only to have her thrown in my face over and over again. Julie came over to our table with a big smile on her face and started sitting our food down.

"You did really great up there." I said to her with a smirk.

"Thanks. It was a lot of fun. Kim is pretty amazing and I can't believe she has all of those seniors wrapped around her fingers already." Julie said quickly.

"Oh please. Those guys are not interested in her. Liam won't even date any of the girls in our class. You really think that he is going to pay attention to a junior. I don't think so." Claire spouted off.

Julie leaned over and looked her sister right in the eye and said. "Really? You don't think he is interested in her. I have never seen him look at you like that."

I had to laugh because I have never seen Julie stand up to her sister like that and Claire was speechless for once. It was kind of great. The other guys all laughed, too. This made all of the girls mad except Grace and Kelsey because they didn't like Claire anyway. They all got up and went to another table.

I honestly didn't care that they left. It just meant that I needed to find someone new to pay attention to. I couldn't help but look up at the stage where Kim was singing with more idiot jocks. What is it with this girl? Why are all these guys so interested in her even though I have sent out the word to back off? And why do I care really?

Liam looked out at the crowd and said, "We are going to slow it down just a little bit so ask that special girl to dance with you." He smiled and looked over toward Kim and she smiled back. I tightened and loosened my fist a few times without even realizing it.

As they started singing, the two of them were standing at the front of the stage together. I have always hated these jocks, but for this idiot to be looking at Kim like that was pushing me over the edge.

She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him with her doe eyes while they sang.

(All)

When I fall in love

(Kim)

it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love

(Kim)

In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses

(Kim and Liam)  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

Watching the two of them sway to this song together was too much for me. I was ready to pound this guy into the ground.

(All)

When I give my heart,

(Liam)  
It will be,

(All)

it will be completely

(Kim)  
Or I'll never give my heart

I watched Kim as she sang and felt way too many feelings surging through me. The first of which was wondering how mad she would be when I jumped up on stage and knocked Liam out.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Jerry standing behind me. "Yo, you have to calm down, Dude." Jerry said.

"I'm fine." I replied with a smirk. "We just have a little problem with respect from these jocks. If I say that Kim is off limits until further notice, it means that they need to listen. If they don't, then we have a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"Jack, you said you weren't even interested so why not just let the jocks have their fun. She isn't the type of girl that is going to give them very much fun at all anyway." He said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "It is a matter of respect, Jer. If we let them get away with this, they will do more next time."

"I agree." Brody said as he joined our conversation. "Besides I am interested in Kim so I want that douche to stay away from her."

We both shook our heads at him trying to ignore him being ridiculous. "We just need to nip this in the bud." I said and they both nodded. I looked up to see them singing the final verse of the song. Kim really is too cute. Then that douche reached over and put his hand on her cheek while they sang the last line together.

(Kim)

And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too

(All)  
Is when I fall in love,  
When I fall in love with you.

(Kim and Liam)

When I fall in love with you.

Everyone in the place was clapping except for me and my guys. I knew that we had to settle this tonight. I just hadn't decided the best way to do it yet. Normally, I would just do what needed to be done, but with Kim involved I found myself trying to find the way that would make her the least mad. I have never questioned myself like this before and as a leader, I can't afford to do it now. I just have to do what I need to and then deal with the fallout after because these jocks have got to be put back in their place and fast.

**KIM'S POV**

This was going to be a great year. I am not planning on dating anyone right now, but Liam seems like a nice guy. If the opportunity arose to go on a date with him, I would probably say yes. I know it sounds corny, but I was giggling like a school girl in my head at the thought of this senior showing any interest in me. The guys started playing the next song and I was dancing next to Liam as he played his guitar. I put my hand up on his shoulder as I started to sing.

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone  
Judy left the same time  
Why was he holding her hand  
When he's supposed to be mine?

I went to the center of the stage and danced in place while I sang. I pointed out to the crowd and told them they would cry too.

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

Niall came over to me with his saxophone and I leaned up against him, back to back. I looked at him over my shoulder as I sang. This seems to be a great group of guys. I am so glad I did this.

Play all my records, keep dancing all night  
But leave me alone for a while  
'Til Johnny's dancing with me  
I've got no reason to smile

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

I moved over to Louis who was playing the keyboard. I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned my head on my hand. I sang the verse to him.

Oh, Judy and Johnny just walked through that door  
Like a queen with her King  
Oh what a birthday surprise  
Judy's wearin' his ring

I moved to the back of the stage where Zayn was playing the drums and went right up behind him. I bent over and put my hands on his shoulders singing in his ear. He shook his head at me and then finally surrendered and smiled at me. I touched my finger to his nose and told him that he would cry, too.

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

Oh it's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you

I looked out into the crowd and saw Jack and his guys standing just behind some people dancing. They all looked really serious and were staring up at us on the stage. I tried to focus on finishing the song, but it was hard since I was wondering what was wrong with this group of guys. I don't want any trouble and I hope that by me singing, I have not caused any for anyone.

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to  
its Judy's turn to cry ,turn to cry

"We have one more slow one for you guys tonight and then it is time for us to go." Liam said and the kids all seemed disappointed.

The guys started playing and I swayed to the music in between him and Niall.

(Liam)

When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

(All)  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

While we were singing, I noticed Jack tensing up even more. He looked a bit intimidating now, but I had no idea how to fix this so I just kept singing.

(Kim)

When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

(All)  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

As Liam moved closer to me, I tried to figure out what I could have done to make Jack so mad when he doesn't even know me. I had no clue, but I was going to have to settle this between us. I knew exactly what to do. I stepped off of the stage carrying my microphone with me and grabbed Jack by the hand.

He looked shocked at first and then he wrapped his arms around me and we danced together. I was making sure that we were keeping a safe amount of space between us. I wasn't really sure if this was the answer or not, but it couldn't hurt, right?

(Liam)

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day

(All)  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

It was my turn to sing so I turned my head and sang into my microphone as we continued to dance across the floor. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself so I didn't really see where the hostility between us was coming from. I guess I am just going to have to ask him.

(Kim)

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

(All)  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

As Liam started to sing, I used the opportunity to talk to Jack quickly. "Jack, I don't know why you don't like me, but I just got this job and I love singing. Everybody else seems to love the music, too. So please don't cause any trouble that would take all of this away. I will stay away from you if you want." I pleaded with him.

He looked at me with a concerned look and then quickly turned it to a straight face. "Kim, this doesn't have anything to do with you really. We are having a little respect issue from the jocks and I have to take care of it. That's all. I don't even know you yet. I don't want you to go anywhere." He said and I looked at him questioningly for a second and then smiled.

(Liam)

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day

(All)  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

I knew what 'take care of it' meant though and I couldn't let something happen to Liam or any of the guys. "What is the respect issue? Maybe I can help with it, without any violence!" I said batting my eyes. I was running out of time.

"We will handle it." He said as he put his hand on my cheek and electricity ran through my body.

I looked into his eyes and begged. "Please don't hurt anyone, let me help. I have to get back on stage, but thank you for the dance."

It was my turn to sing so I turned my head to my microphone and looked up at the stage for a second to see Liam's worried face. I released Jack and walked toward the stage. Liam gave me his hand to help me up and I looked over my shoulder to see Jack's face completely change again. That's it! It is the attention I am getting from the jocks, but why would he care unless….he likes me. That is silly and I am sure that is not the issue!

I finished the song with Liam thinking about what I was going to do next.

(Kim)

I need you so that I could die  
(Liam)

I love you so and that is why  
(Kim and Liam)

Whenever I want you, all I have to do is

(All)  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

We took our bows and I turned back to the guys on stage who were all standing together discussing something. "Well?" I said while twisting lightly in place.

"You are in!" Liam said with a huge smile.

"Does everyone agree?" I asked coyly looking toward Zayn.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, it is unanimous!" He shouted.

I couldn't control myself and ran forward to hug them all. "Thank you, guys. This is going to be amazing!"

They were all laughing and Liam pulled me to the side. "So what is up with you and Brewer?" He asked concerned.

"Who?" I said. "Oh, Jack?" He nodded his head. "Nothing really. He looked kind of angry and I didn't want there to be any trouble so I thought I would dance with him and try to talk to him about it. I really don't know what he is so mad about, but he said it was a 'respect issue.' I just don't want anything to mess this up for all of us with Phil." I explained.

"A respect issue, huh?" Liam repeated. "I know what it is and he is just going to have to get over it. Those guys can't keep pushing everybody around forever. I have ignored it until now; but I am a senior football player, I am not going to listen to a junior punk."

I looked up at Liam with my face full of worry. "Liam, please don't get into it with Jack. Whatever it is that he wants, let's just do it. I know guys like him and I don't want any of you to get in trouble or hurt." I put my hand on his chest trying to keep him from walking out to face Jack and his gang.

He looked down at me and put his hand on mine. "You are so cute. You know this is about you, right?" He said with a smile.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"You are new and he doesn't want anyone to pay attention to you until he decides if you are something he wants or not." As Liam said these words, I could feel that anger boiling inside of me.

"Who does he think he is?" I said angrily.

Liam laughed. "Calm down, Kim. We don't want any trouble, remember." He said teasingly.

I looked up into his face and had to laugh, too. Then I said, "Ok if that is what his problem is then he just needs to get over the fact that we are singing together. I will just talk to him and try not to hit him in the process." I added teasingly.

He smiled and then said, "Maybe I don't want to just sing together, Kim."

I stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

He stepped closer to me never taking his hand off of mine. "Maybe I would like to take you out sometime."

I swallowed hard and then smiled. "I thought we were trying to find a way to not cause trouble with Jack. Besides you are a senior and I am only a junior so don't tease me." I lightly scolded him.

"I am not teasing you and you are different than any girl at our school. I am not about to sit around a let one of these juniors steal you up first." He said looking over toward Harry and the other jocks at his table. "So would you like to go to the movies tomorrow and then we can come here and perform?" He asked so seriously.

I totally forgot about the issue with Jack and nodded my head. "Yes, I would love to. Will you be picking me up because my dad is a little strict about meeting guys before I go anywhere with them?" I asked while looking down at my feet.

He put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. "I will be there at two o'clock. Will that be okay?" He said smiling.

"Yes. That will be perfect." I said smiling back. "I will see you then." I added and turned to jump off of the stage to go tell Julie. That is when reality hit me because I saw Jack and his guys heading toward the stage. Oh no, this cannot happen here!


	4. Chapter 4: No Fighting!

**What is going to happen between all of the guys? What is Kim's dad going to say? How will Kim's date go?**

**This story is so different from my other one, but it is a true Kick love story to me just give it some time to build to that. This story lets their relationship build and my other one was more instant, but I think you will still like it. I hope that you are all loving it as much as I am loving writing it. I am dying to hear what you think and any ideas that you have so please review, review, review! Thank you. Love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: No Fighting! **

**JACK'S POV**

When Kim left me to go back up and sing, I felt almost cold all of the sudden. It was such a weird feeling for me. There was this connection with her that I could not explain. She seems so different from the other girls that I know, not many of them would question me about anything. I am not supposed to feel this way because when you show emotion, it makes you appear weak and I can't afford to do that.

I watched her walk back up to the stage and was enjoying the view until that idiot jock took her by the hand and helped her up on the stage. He was working way too hard to be close to her. When they were done singing, they all took their bows and I thought that I would take the opportunity to talk to Kim some more. I saw her talk to all of them and then she gave them all hug which I guess I could live with if that douche, Liam, hadn't pushed it by having a private conversation with her afterward.

The way that he looked at her sent anger flying through me. When Kim put her hand on his chest and then he held it there as he moved closer and closer to her, that was the last straw for me. The guys knew that was it because they were at my side instantly as I headed for the stage.

Before I knew what was happening, Kim jumped down off of the stage and headed straight for me. She didn't seem scared of anything. "We need to talk, Jack." She said calmly.

"What?" I asked.

"Not here. Let's go talk outside." She answered. "Please." When she batted her eyes, I wanted to melt, but I couldn't do that.

"Kim, I can't right now. We have to take care of some business." I told her coolly.

"Ok. I can understand that, but you are going to have to come with me anyway." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door. "Sorry." She added.

I was in such shock by her actions that she moved me a few steps before I stopped in my tracks. "Kim, don't get in the middle of this." I said seriously.

"Jack, I get that you have to do what you have to, but so do I." She gave me this puppy dog face and continued without taking a breath. "I just got this job and I love singing. This is a really big deal for me for so many reasons. I never get to stay anywhere long enough to do these kinds of things for very long so I need to be able to enjoy it while I can. I need you to deal with this somewhere else. Please. Phil will cancel the singing if there is a fight and fire me. Please no fighting, for me! Please!" She had the saddest face I had ever seen, but I couldn't let these jocks get away with this and I couldn't let a girl tell me what to do.

I shook my head as the guys joined our conversation. I had to take control of this situation so I took Kim's arm in my hand and said, "Kim, I am not doing this with you here. Let's take it outside."

She played along perfectly and looked a little shocked. "Ok, Jack." She said quietly.

We walked out the door and I walked over to a row of cars with her. She leaned up against one of them and looked at me so innocently. "Alright, we are outside away from all of the people you need to impress now so why don't you just tell me how else this could be solved without fighting." She said.

I can't believe this girl. She is one of a kind. I have not met very many people that will just say what they are thinking like her, especially to me. "Kim, I have to handle this my way and you have to deal with it. I will agree that it won't be inside because just like I thought those idiots would do when they say me walk you out here, here they all come!" I said with a smirk and looked at her and added. "You should probably get back inside."

They were all heading straight for us and my guys were coming out the other door toward me. This was going to be fun and Kim was just going to have to find a way to be okay with it.

**KIM'S POV**

I looked at all of the jocks heading our way and then saw the rest of Jack's guys coming out to back him up. This was not going to end well and I didn't know what else to do, but get in between all of them.

I stood up from leaning on the car and stepped out right in front of Jack as Liam and his friends reached him. I put my hand on Liam's chest and he looked at me in shock. "I am fine. Jack and I were just talking. Please go back inside. I don't want any of you to get in trouble." I said sweetly.

I could feel the fact that Jack was moving closer and turned to face him placing my hand on his chest, too. He looked at me with just as much shock as Liam had. "I don't know why you are all so set on getting into a fight over nothing. I know I haven't been here that long and there is some obvious rivalry issues between all of you, but can't we just let it go for tonight. Please. All of you." I begged looking around at all of them. "Nothing is worth all of you getting in trouble." I added.

Just as I finished my little speech, I heard a familiar voice boom out of the silence. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, what are you doing out here?" I knew that voice and I didn't want to turn around to face him right now, but I did anyway.

Sure enough, it was my dad and five other officers in their full uniforms. I smiled and said, "Hi, Dad."

He walked over to me swiftly with the other men right beside him and said, "I asked you a question."

I gulped and replied. "Well, I was just talking to all of these guys about what a great night it has been and how it would be a shame to ruin it with any little issues between all of them." I smiled as best I could.

He looked at me and shook his head. I noticed that his eyes went from one of my hands to the other. He was not happy about this at all. I lowered my hands to my sides and looked up at him. "You go on back inside and we will take this from here, okay?" He said calmly.

I nodded my head and looked worriedly at Jack and Liam as I walked back into the soda shop slowly. I heard my dad start to speak to them and knew that he would not let them fight tonight so I was hoping everything could settle down over the weekend.

**DANNY'S POV (KIM'S DAD)**

"Listen, I am going to make this really simple for all of you. You need to disperse now." From the tone of my voice and intimidation factor of having five of my largest team members with me, they all took me seriously and started to walk off in different directions.

I looked at the last one to move and knew his type. I turned to him and said, "I don't know your name son, but I will tell you this. I have known guys like you and if you want to show that you are the toughest, it doesn't always have to be with fighting everyone. Figure out another way. It will be better for you in the long run." I started to head into the building, but stopped and added. "If I ever see you around my daughter again, you will have to answer to me. Are we clear?"

He looked at me and I just knew he was going to say something smart, but he didn't. He had this look in his eyes that I didn't expect. It was a disappointment, almost a sadness, that didn't fit with him. I felt a little bad, but Kim is the only thing I have in the world and I won't let her be hurt by another troublemaker. She has to stay away from guys like him for her own good.

I walked inside with the rest of my guys and found Kim waiting on tables. She did look awfully cute in her uniform and it made me smile until I noticed that even one of my team members was paying attention to her. He was the youngest of our team just graduating last year, but still too old for my Kimmy. I stepped up beside him and said, "Something interesting you are starring at, son?"

He looked up at me with a straight face and said, "No, sir."

I nodded and replied, "Good. Let's keep it that way!"

He nodded and we all sat down at a table together. Kim came over giving us menus and took our drink order. She was avoiding eye contact with me meaning that she is mad and that she doesn't want to know how upset I am. I smiled to myself remembering how her mother, Sandy, would always do the same exact thing.

As she walked away, I excused myself from the table to try to settle things with my daughter. I was walking toward the counter where she was putting in orders when one of the boys from the parking lot approached me with his head slightly down. "Excuse me, sir." He said which was a good start.

"Yes." I replied.

"I wanted to apologize for the situation you came up to out in the parking lot. Normally, my friends and I would never resort to violence unless on the football field." He said with a slight smile. I stayed straight faced while I listened. "But I was worried when I saw Jack take Kim outside with him. I just went out there to check on her and they all followed me because Jack's group can be trouble sometimes."

I looked at him sternly and said, "I appreciate you talking to me about this and for checking on Kim. I never want to see her in the middle of anything like that again, understood?" He nodded and I continued. "What is your name, son?"

"Liam, sir. I am a co-captain of our football team and play in the band here at Phil's. Kim is a great singer and a very nice girl." He said looking me in the eye. "I just wanted to make sure that I introduced myself and told you that what you saw is definitely not me."

"I understand. Thank you for clearing it up." I replied. I knew that he was wanting to say more and was waiting for him to finish.

"I also wanted to ask you if I could have your permission to take Kim out to the movies tomorrow afternoon and then we would come here for her to work and sing?" He asked looking concerned about my answer.

I looked at him and he seemed like a nice enough guy, but this is my Kimmy we are talking about. She will kill me no matter what I do. Maybe saying yes will help her to get over what happened earlier. "Alright, Liam. You can take Kim to the movies if she says yes, but that is it and there better not be any other run-ins with trouble around my daughter." I said with a serious look on my face.

"Of course, sir. Thank you very much. I will be there around two o'clock." He said with a smile holding out his hand towards me.

I shook his hand and smiled lightly before I turned to walk up to Kim and talk to her. I was hoping that giving my permission to Liam would soften things between Kim and me. I may be mad that she was out in that situation, but I can never stay mad at her. She, on the other hand, knows how to be mad and stay that way as long as she needs to. She is so much like her mother in that way.

I made my way to the counter and she came over to see if I needed something for our table. "Kim, I just want to talk to you for a minute." I said calmly.

"Alright." She replied.

"Kim, you know that I worry about you and we just talked this morning about staying away from certain people. I don't want anything to happen to you. Can you try to understand how it made me feel to come up and see you in the middle of a bunch of guys getting ready to fight?" I explained.

"Dad, I can understand that because I get nervous every time you go on a mission. You are the one that told me that we have to stand up for what we believe in, no matter how scary it can be. I was just doing what I thought was right. I was trying to stop them from fighting and all of them getting into trouble. Surely, you can understand how your daughter would be compelled to step up and try to fix things like that?" She said without blinking an eye.

"You are good!" I conceded. "Alright, I can see your side. Can we please move past it?" I asked. She looked at me skeptically and I added. "I gave Liam my permission to take you out to the movies tomorrow as long as you want to. Don't I get some forgiveness for that?"

She smiled. "I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you if you can do it for me, too."

"Deal." I said. "Liam seems like a pretty nice guy. He explained things to me and apologized. I really do want you to stay away from those other boys though, understood?"

"You are right. Liam is a nice guy, but so are the rest of them. Even Jack is not all bad. There is a lot more to him then what you see on the outside." She explained.

"Is Jack the leader one over there?" I said looking toward the kid that I told to stay away from her.

"Yes. That is Jack." She said.

"Kim, I am not trying to be mean, but I don't care what more there may be to him. You have to stay away from him and the kind of trouble that he can cause for you. Remember what happened last time I let you convince me that the guy wasn't as bad as I thought. I won't make that mistake again. I love you too much to let anyone hurt you." I told her.

She smiled lightly and nodded her head. I felt better after our little talk and so I went back over to the table to let her finish her job.

**KIM'S POV**

I hate that my dad came up on that situation because he doesn't need anything else to worry about. I am glad that Liam talked to him, but really hate that he sees Jack as such a negative. I know there is so much more to him. I can't explain it, but there is something about him that is drawing me in. I can see it in his eyes and the way that he smiles when he allows himself to.

What is wrong with me? I said no more bad boys and yet I am being drawn to Jack. After what Liam told me about no one being able to pay attention to me until Jack decides if they can, I should be furious with him, but I can't shake this feeling of needing to understand him better. I am pathetic just like all of those girls that were hanging on his every word. I will never be one of those girls because I won't let myself. I can't be blind to what a guy does just because he is cute and rules the school and I can't change someone that doesn't want to change. I tried that before and it only caused trouble for everyone.

I shook my head to clear it because I had to get back to work. I was excited about going to the movies with Liam; but no matter how I tried to deny it, I feel bad about Jack. It isn't that I owe him anything, but I honestly want to get to know him better….

My orders came up and I took them out to all of the tables they belonged to. I served my dad and his team their food with a smile. I noticed that Jack had come back in and was sitting at his table with a few other people. I went over to see if they needed anything.

"Do you guys need anything else?" I asked nicely.

"No, I'm good." Jack said not looking at me.

I stepped over closer to him until he looked up in my direction. "Are you sure?" I asked.

He smirked at me and said, "You know that I am not supposed to ever be around you again, right? Do you want me to have to answer to your dad?" He laughed lightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The very clear threat that your dad gave me before he came in here." Jack replied.

I didn't know what to say, but I instantly felt bad. "Jack, I am sorry. It really has nothing to do with you. I…don't….know how….to …explain. There was this other…guy…It…was…" He saw me having trouble finishing and put his hand on mine.

"Kim, don't worry about it. You don't have to explain. I'm fine." He looked down at his hand on mine and continued. "Why are you shaking? Kim, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

I nodded my head and tried to calm myself. "I'm fine. I will go get you a refill on your soda. Sorry again." I said as I walked away toward the counter taking slow deep breaths the entire way.

**JACK'S POV**

I watched Kim as she walked away. She was shaking. What was that all about? There was a part of me that wanted to find out more, but I knew I couldn't do that now with her dad here and all of my guys around. I needed to be able to get her alone somehow to really make sure that she is okay, but I had no way to do that right now.

I guess I can at least see why her dad is so worried about her being around me. There was some other guy that…hurt her is some way! This thought bothered me….A LOT! I don't even want other guys around her right now, but the thought of some jerk hurting her was not sitting well with me. I don't know what this hold is that she has over me, but I am starting to see that it is stronger than I thought.

I knew that I would still have to find some way to deal with the jocks, but I just wanted to make sure that she was happy more than anything. This meant that she was right for now….No Fighting….so what am I going to do with the jocks and more important about Kim? She is under my skin and I have never had this happen like this before.

**I hope that you guys can continue to give this one a chance. I have been writing like crazy for both stories, but have to really feel like a chapter is finished before I post it. I am not feeling very good this weekend so I am trying to get them out to you as soon as I can. My other story has a really good Jack and Kim alone time chapter coming as soon as I can have some time to finish it without my mom and boyfriend hovering over me. Love you all. Thank you for reading and your reviews. Please keep them coming. **


	5. Chapter 5: Cheer Practice With Attitude

**What really happened to Kim with her ex-boyfriend bad boy and will Jack find out? Her date with Liam is coming…How will that go?**

**I hope that you guys will continue on with me as there is still so much to come. I love writing these stories and hearing what everyone thinks and any ideas that I could use in the story. I am begging to hear from you so keep the reviews coming. **

**Thank you to those of you who have let me know what you think. I really appreciate you liking the story and telling me so. Hope you like this chapter, too. **

**I have internet working at the hospital so hopefully I can get updates in more often. It really just depends on how I am feeling, but I love hearing from all of you and hope that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 5: Cheer Practice With Attitude  
**

**KIM'S POV**

I served up all of my final orders and helped Phil and the rest of the staff clean up. I changed quickly and took my uniform with me to clean it up for later in the week. I grabbed my second uniform that I was supposed to wear tomorrow. When I came out of the changing room, I almost ran right into Jack.

I looked at him shocked and then asked. "What are you doing back here?"

He smirked at me and said. "Phil doesn't mind. Besides I knew your dad would be keeping an eye out for me if I talked to you so I had to find another way."

I hated to admit it, but having him willing to break the rules to talk to me was actually quite thrilling to me. I just looked at him calmly and smiled. "And just what was so important that you had to talk to me right now?"

"A few things actually…" He started with his cute smirk. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened outside and to know more about why your dad has already decided I am a threat."

He looked at me and I didn't know what to say. I definitely didn't want to talk about my past or Dylan at all so I focused on what happened earlier to try to get his mind off of my past. "I said I was sorry about my dad and what happened outside. I really don't know what else there is to say."

"Kim, I want to get to know you better. I don't know why, but you seem very different from all of the other girls around here and I like that." He explained.

I was shocked at how genuine he seemed, but really liked seeing this side of him. "There isn't that much to know." I said with a smile and then added. "Is this why you are warning everyone to stay away from me so that you can decide if I am worth your time or not?" I looked at him with a slight smile showing him that I was not thrilled about it, but wasn't mad either. I didn't understand how I could let go of my anger towards him about this, but it just happened.

He looked at me and ran his fingers through his hair trying to decide how to answer that." Who told you that? Liam?" He asked finally.

"Maybe." I replied. "It really doesn't matter who told me. What matters is that you did it!"

"Don't believe everything that the jocks tell you. I merely wanted to get to know you. That's all. I don't really get along with the jocks that much so I didn't want them in the way." He said with that same smirk.

I laughed lightly and took a step closer to him. "Jack, I have no problem getting to know you better, but I don't think it is very nice for you to be telling other people to stay away from me. It is hard enough making new friends when you move around all the time. I don't need you bullying people into ignoring me. Understood?"

I think he was shocked by the fact that I stood there looking up into his face and said what I needed to say. "You are really something else. There aren't many people, especially girls, which would ever talk to me like that. You act like you aren't scared of anything." He said.

I was definitely scared of things, but growing up with my dad I had to find a way to work past my fears. Even after Dylan….I just had to move on. I looked into Jack's eyes and said. "I know I am not like the other girls because I am not going to fawn all over you and do whatever you say. It will take a lot more effort on your part if you want to really get close to me. I also won't ever come back to you begging for another chance if you ever break my heart. I am definitely not like those pathetic girls that you are used to. As far as being scared, you are just a guy like any other guy. You wear a leather jacket instead of a letterman jacket and you ride a Harley instead of driving a car, but that doesn't make you scary. I have met much scarier guys than you hanging out at my dad's base before." I smirked up at him.

Jack laughed and shook his head at me. "I definitely want to get to know you better. You really are fascinating. I want to explain something to you about this jock issue." He said.

"Alright explain." I replied.

"You may have gotten what you wanted this time, but you know this isn't over between all of us. Right?" He said.

I took one more small step closer to him and we were starring into each other's eyes. "I know, but I hope that you can all figure it out without fighting because I would like to get to know you better, too." I picked up my bag and started to walk out the door to meet my dad. I looked over my shoulder and continued. "I would hate for my dad to kill you before that could happen, all because you had to fight with the jocks about something so silly." I smiled at him as I continued to walk away.

Jack quickly moved up behind me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist pulling me away from the door. There was a moment of panic that ran through my body and then I relaxed in his hold. Before I knew it, I had relaxed enough that he had pulled me all the way up against him. My back was resting up against him and my head was on his chest and I could feel his warmth against me. His heart was beating faster as he held me there and mine increased in response.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "So if you want to get to know me, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" I felt a slight shiver run through my body and I knew he felt it, too.

I looked over my shoulder and into his eyes which were so close. I calmly said. "I have plans tomorrow and then I have to work again. I will be here if you are planning on coming back, but no trouble here, Jack. Promise me."

**JACK'S POV**

The way that she was against me made me feel warm all over. I have never felt like this before. This girl is making me crazy. I was starring into her eyes as she spoke to me and her face was just a few inches from mine.

"What are your plans?" I asked.

She looked at me and took a deep breath. "I am going to the movies with Liam. He asked my dad and everything." She said with a smile that made me think that she liked that Liam followed appropriate protocol, but also there was a look in her eyes that said she wished maybe he hadn't stuck to it so strictly. I am starting to figure out little pieces of her the more I am around her.

I could feel the anger boiling up in me. Just the thought of that douche taking her out on a date was crossing so many lines. I looked at her and her gorgeous doe eyes calmed me down instantly. "What are you going to see?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he is picking me up at two. Jack, please don't fight with him. I am not ready to date anyone right now. I want to get to know people and just have fun with all of my friends." She replied. "It really isn't a big deal. It is just a movie."

"No worries. I won't fight with him." I said with a smirk. I can keep that promise. I won't fight with him, but I didn't say anything about anyone else. I know that this will still make Kim mad, but we have to make sure that they respect us and listen from here on. I can't let this slide or it will just get worse next time. Besides, I have definitely decided that this girl is special and I don't really like sharing.

"Ok. Now do you think you could let me go? My dad will be wondering where I am." She asked with that sweet smile of hers.

I started to loosen my grip on her and as she started to slip out of my arm, I quickly pulled her back facing me this time and looked into her eyes. "Save me a dance tomorrow." I said more as a statement then a question.

She surprisingly smiled at me and nodded her head. "Yes, I will do that. We can get to know each other a little better, too." She replied.

I knew I had to let her go, but I really didn't want to. I wanted to kiss her and have her kiss me. I just looked into her hazel eyes and was hypnotized. I had my arm wrapped around her waist and could feel her heartbeat against my chest. She was so tiny and still so tough acting. It was amazing to me.

She got up on her tiptoes as high as she could to look me in the eyes which made me smile and she said, "Jack, I need to go or he will come in here. From what he said to you earlier, I don't think he would like finding us here like this. I will see you tomorrow." She smiled and I finally had to loosen my grip as she wiggled her way out of my arm.

"I will see you tomorrow." I replied as she walked out the door.

She was going to be a challenge and different from anything I have ever experienced, but I wanted her. Right or wrong, I wanted to hold Kim in my arms and know that she was mine and no one else's. I just had to find a way to put these jocks back in their place and protect my rep while making her mine.

I waited until I knew that her dad and her had left to head out to my bike at the back of the building. I jumped on and rode over to Brody's for the after hour party. I pulled up and the place was packed already.

"Where did you disappear to, Jack?" Jerry asked when he saw me walk in the front door.

"I was riding around to clear my head and figure out how we are going to deal with these idiot jocks." I replied.

"And what did you come up with?" Bobby asked.

"We are going to divide and conquer." I said with a smirk as Brady handed me a beer to drink.

"Sounds like the beginning of a plan so what are the details?" Brody asked with a smile.

"Well, I promised Kim that I wouldn't fight with Liam, but I didn't say that I wouldn't fight with some of the others or that you guys wouldn't fight with Liam." I smiled and they all nodded their heads.

"So where are we doing this?" Sam asked.

"Well, Liam is picking Kim up at her house to go to the movies at two tomorrow so I think he will be a sitting duck at the drive in. Don't you? You just have to make sure that it is when he is away from Kim." I explained.

"Sounds perfect, yo." Jerry agreed.

"So part of us will take care of Liam and whoever else shows up at the drive in and the rest of us will have already sent a message by dealing with Harry and few of the other jocks." I continued.

"Then we will all meet up at Phil's for an evening of celebration." Brody said laughing.

"Yep." I replied. I just hope that Kim will still give me a chance after this.

We partied for a few more hours and then I headed home to get some sleep. I like spending time with the guys, but all of these girls are exactly the same and I can't stop thinking about Kim anyway. She is proving to be one of the best challenges I have ever had and so much more than that.

**KIM'S POV**

My dad and I had a quiet ride home. I wasn't really mad at him anymore, but I couldn't get it out of my mind what had happened with Jack. The way that I felt when he held me was different from anything I have ever experienced. I had to try to wrap my head around this and get it under control. I can't go down that path again unless I am sure that it will be different from the last time.

When we got home, I gave my dad a hug and went straight up to bed. I had cheer practice in the morning and then had to get ready for going to the movies with Liam. I also had to be able to work and sing later so I needed to try to get some rest. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

_When I woke up, I got ready quickly and headed out the door to get to practice. I was walking down the sidewalk when I heard a motorcycle pull up behind me and stop. _

_"Where are you going?" the voice from behind me asked and I knew it was Jack. _

_I turned around with a smile and said, "Cheer practice. What are you doing up so early?" _

_"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would go for a ride to clear my head." He said with a smirk. _

_I walked over closer to him and said, "I thought guys like you partied all night and slept all day." I giggled lightly. _

_"Very funny. I actually get up early a lot. Do you want a ride to the school?" He asked with a smirk that was challenging me to take him up on his offer. _

_"That would be great. I don't want to be late." I replied without skipping a beat. _

_He looked slightly shocked, but then scooted forward slightly giving me room to sit on the back of the bike. I moved towards him and took one of his arms off of the handle and scooted in between him and the front of the bike. As I jumped up and side straddled the bike in front of him, he looked surprised, but then put his arm back on the handle around me. _

_"Are you ready for this?" He said with a big smile. _

_I leaned slightly into his chest and nodded my head. He revved up the motor and took off trying to scare me. I sat up slightly and put my hands on top of his which made him smile. He nuzzled his neck making me laugh as we drove to the school. _

_When he pulled up to the school, he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and held me to him for just a moment. It felt so nice and then he spoke. "Hi, Kimmy!" It wasn't Jack anymore and I jumped in his grip. I turned my head and was looking Dylan straight in the eyes. I felt my heart stop and started to scream…_

* * *

"Kim! Kim, sweetheart, wake up! It is just a bad dream!" I heard my dad say as he was lightly shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my bed safe and sound, but my dad had a panicked look on his face. "I am fine, Dad. Sorry it was just a bad dream." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean you haven't woken up like that in months. I knew this new guy would bring stuff back up for you." He hugged me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I am not going to let anything happen to you. That Jack guy won't get anywhere near you."

I leaned back and looked at him. "Dad, Jack is not Dylan. He shouldn't be treated badly because of what Dylan did. You know that. I had a bad dream. It had nothing to do with Jack. I actually think it is being back here in California." I told my dad.

"Kim, we are so far away from where Dylan and his gang are. They will never know that you are here. We moved to New Orleans and then Brunswick before coming here and he never came after you there. He doesn't know you are back in California and if he ever came around, I would make him regret it." He told me sincerely.

"I know. I am fine. I promise. You really need to let go of the stuff with Jack, for me!" I added trying to use the sympathy he felt for me to soften him up.

He looked at me reluctantly and then nodded his head. "Alright, Kimmy. I will not be so hard on Jack, but you have to talk to me about everything. No keeping secrets or sneaking around. Understand?" He had his stern face on.

"I promise. Dad, I won't ever make that mistake again. Jack did come to the back of the soda shop to talk to me before we left. He just wanted to talk and we are going to get to know each other, but that is it." I told him as I saw the look of concern on his face.

"Alright, sweetheart. Thank you for telling me. I love you. Get back to sleep." He said as he stood up and kissed me on the top of the head before he left the room.

"Dad, I really do like it here. I just need to adjust some. Do you think we are going to have time to do that?" I said sweetly.

"We are not going anywhere for awhile. I am hoping to let you finish high school here, but we will see." He said with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

I fell back asleep and had nothing but happy dreams for the rest of the night. When I woke up, I got dressed quickly to go to practice. I had already decided what I was wearing whether anyone would like it or not. I just wanted to be me again and have fun.

I grabbed a pair of white sweatpants out of my drawer and slipped them on. I got my yellow and white checked halter top out of my closet. Then I put my hair in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. I pulled the pants up slightly so they were about halfway up my calf. I slipped on small white socks with yellow sneakers. I grabbed my white hoodie and ran out of my room.

When I came downstairs, I was not expecting my dad to have company, but he did. It was the same five officers from last night. I smiled at them and ran into the kitchen to get an apple. My dad came walking in the room and looked at me skeptically. "Where are you going?"

I smiled at him and said, "I have cheer practice, remember?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Right. I remember. You are going to make it very hard for all of those football players to concentrate on their practice dressed like that, young lady." He scolded.

"That is what I have my hoodie for, Dad. I didn't know we had company." I replied.

"We have a lot to discuss so I had them come over early this morning. I have a mission coming up and am going to be out of town for a few days. I will have to try to find someone to stay here with you." He explained.

"I am old enough to stay by myself. You can have one of your guys check on me, but that is it. Understood?" I said strictly.

He smiled at me and said, "Alright. You are so much like your mother. I will see you after work tonight." He leaned over and gave me a big hug.

I walked out of the kitchen with an apple in my hand that I was tossing up in the air and catching. I wasn't paying attention and almost ran into one of my dad's team members. "Oh. I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention." I said biting my lip slightly.

"No, it is my fault. I was just coming to get the coffee pot for everyone." He said with a smile.

"I am Kim." I said holding my hand out to him.

He shook my hand lightly and said, "I am Justin. It is nice to meet you officially."

The way that he was staring at me made me blush lightly. "I better get going to practice." I said as I side stepped around him.

I rushed out the door and started almost skipping down the sidewalk. I was going to have a good day today and nothing was going to mess it up. I got a few blocks away from my house when I heard motorcycles coming up behind me. I twisted my head slightly to see Jack and some of his guys coming down the road.

I just kept walking focusing on my destination and nothing else. The bikes pulled up beside me. "Well, Kim, you look different. What are you up to?" Jack asked driving slowly beside me.

"I am going to cheer practice. I have to hurry up and get there so that I am not late. I would hate to give Claire and Donna another reason to hate me." I said with a smirk.

"I can give you a ride. You will get there a lot quicker." He said. This was almost too much like my dream, but I do love riding on motorcycles.

I stopped and looked at him. "Really? You will give me a ride." I said.

He looked a bit shocked, but nodded his head. "Absolutely, jump on." He said.

The other guys were all smiling. I walked up to the bike and swung one leg over to sit behind Jack. Luckily, I had pants on today unlike in my dream. "Hold on." He said as he revved up his bike and took off.

**JACK'S POV**

She wrapped her arms around me and held on tightly as I made my way to the school. When we got there, I pulled up to the sidewalk to let her off. She climbed off carefully and said, "Thank you very much, Jack. I will see you later." She walked off toward the football field with the best sway I have seen in a long time.

"How is it that you always get the girls?" Brody said with a smirk.

"Please. I told you that you didn't stand a chance if I was interested." I replied.

"So you are interested then?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah. I think I am. This is going to be a fun challenge and who knows maybe more." I said. "Let's go watch some practice."

"Sounds good to me." Brody replied.

We parked our bikes and headed off toward the field. We sat up in the bleachers waiting for the other guys to show up so that we could take care of the jocks. I looked over toward the cheerleaders and could hear Claire and Donna bossing them all around. The cool thing was that they were not all just cowering down to them anymore, especially Julie. Kim had changed a lot of things around here already.

"Nice outfit, Kim. You must not be working too hard to impress anyone." Claire said snidely.

Julie started to say something, but Kim put up her hand to stop her. "Please. I don't need to wear anything to impress anyone. I am here for me and I wear what I want to. I did think that this would make it easier to do my flips though." She said with a smirk.

I smiled listening to her.

"Well, I hope you don't fall down and get grass stains all over your white clothes." Donna replied.

"I don't fall, but thanks for your concern. Now what are we starting with?" Kim asked.

They did several cheers and a bunch of the girls were getting tired and hot. They all started tying their shirt tails up so that you could see just a hint of their bellies and this was always the part of practice that all of the guys liked the most. What happened next was what I never expected.

"Poor, Kim. You must be so hot in that sweatshirt." Claire said. "Too bad you are too embarrassed of you figure to take it off."

Kim laughed and said, "Actually, I just didn't want to embarrass you when I did, but since you don't care." Kim unzipped her hoodie and slipped it off. She had on a yellow and white halter top. Her entire stomach was exposed because her sweatpants were below her belly button. She looked amazing. She was not just skinny, she was built. Her abs were perfect and her figure was blowing my mind. I knew she was good looking, but not like this. HOT!

I looked up to see that I was not the only one staring at her. Pretty much the entire football team and any guy in the vicinity had stopped what he was doing to look at her. This is going to be harder than I thought, keeping all of these idiots away from her, if she was going to be walking around like that.

"Hello." Brody said. "She is so hot." He was checking her out. "Forget it, Jack. I don't care if you want to fight me now, but I really want to spend some time with her."

I punched him in the gut and he laughed. "I don't think so." I told him.

I looked toward the other side of the bleachers and saw all of the rest of the guys frozen in their tracks with their eyes glued on Kim. Kim did a string of flips down the side of the football field and back. "See, I didn't fall and…" She slowly twisted in place. "I am not embarrassed about any of this."

She walked over to Julie who was smiling with delight at her sister and Donna being put in their place. "That was perfect. I want to learn some more flips, too. Can you help me?" Julie asked her.

"Absolutely." Kim said.

"Go get those, guys and we will decide exactly what we are doing with these jocks." I said to Brody.

He walked over and got them to come back up with him. They were all having trouble focusing on walking with their eyes never leaving Kim. I yelled. "Get up here." And they all finally snapped out of it and walked up to where we were sitting.

The coach started yelling at all of the football idiots who were standing there watching the cheerleaders instead of paying attention to him. Well, watching Kim. I looked over the jocks quickly and saw Liam being slapped on the back by some of his buddies. They were congratulating him on getting a date with Kim. That jerk has no idea what is coming for him and he definitely doesn't deserve Kim in any way. I looked back at Kim who waved out onto the field and watched Liam wave back to her. I hate that guy and I will make him pay.

**KIM'S POV**

I felt a little bad for getting the guys in trouble so I waved out to them as they started getting back to practice. As Liam waved back to me, I looked up at Jack and saw the anger in his face. I have to make sure to find a way to try not to cause anymore problems between all of them. I was just not sure how to do it yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Date or Big Trouble

**What is going to happen between Jack's gang and the jocks? Is it going to ruin Kim's date and things at Phil's? What is the story with Kim's ex?**

**I love writing both of these stories for all of you and hearing what you think. Keep the reviews coming my way. I love you all so much! Thank you to all of you who are writing to let me know what you think, it is what fuels me to keep writing and really brightens my day. **

**Hope you like this chapter! Remember to check out kims_new_world/collection?id=3324611 I put all of the outfits I describe in the story there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Big Date or Big Trouble**

**KIM'S POV**

The rest of practice went pretty quickly. I actually had a lot of fun with Julie and most of the other girls, but was glad to get away from Claire and Donna. I grabbed my jacket and started to walk off of the field with Julie. Liam came running over to the sideline where we were to grab a drink of water.

"Hey." He said with a big smile on his face. "You did great out there."

"Thank you." I replied. "You are doing pretty good yourself."

"Thanks. I better get back, but I will see you in a little while." He said as he ran back out to the field.

"You are so lucky." Julie said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You have every guy at school paying attention to you. I can't even get one guy to do that." She said sadly.

I grabbed her upper arms lightly and made her face me. "Jules, you are crazy. The guys pay attention to you. You just don't notice it because you only want Milton's attention. And trust me, he looks at you all the time. You just need to let yourself have more fun." I told my friend.

"You are just saying that." She said.

"No I am not. It is true. Why don't you come home with me and we will have some fun before work doing makeovers?" I asked excitedly.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes. Besides the uniforms are different for tonight so we need to figure out our hair and I would love your input." I replied.

"Okay. That will be fun." She said.

I locked my arm with hers and we walked off of the field together. As we came around to the front of the school, Jack was there leaning against his bike. I looked at him questioningly.

"Hi, Jack." I said.

"Would you like a ride back home?" He asked with a smirk.

I saw Julie's eyebrows rise and said, "No, we can walk. Thank you for the offer."

"I can have one of my guys give your friend a ride if that is what you are worried about." He said.

I started to say something, but Julie beat me to it. "That would be great, Jack. Thank you. We are kind of tired after practice."

I looked at her in shock and she whispered to me. "You told me that I needed to let myself have more fun, so let's have fun."

Jack motioned to his guys who were heading our direction. Jerry and Sam jumped on their bikes and Sam motioned for Julie to come over and climb on the back of his bike. She looked a little nervous, but she jumped on. I started to slip my jacket back on and Jack said. "Don't wear your hoodie on my account." He smiled at me and I just shook my head.

"I just didn't want to try to hold it while riding." I said as I put it on my arms and got on the bike behind Jack and held onto him. "You better drop me where you picked me up. My dad is alright with us getting to know each other, but riding on your bike is probably not something he is ready for yet."

"Got it." He said as he took off and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Within a few minutes, he pulled over to let me off. I held onto his shoulders as I climbed off of the bike and he grabbed one of my hands and stared into my eyes. I was frozen standing there lost in his chocolaty eyes. He looked me up and down once and winked at me with his smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the ride, Jack. We will see you later at Phil's." I said with a smile.

"Yep. I will see you there." He said.

Julie climbed off of Sam's bike. "Thank you for the ride." She said to Sam.

"No problem." He replied.

Jack let go of my hand and Julie and I linked arms again and finished walking to my house. "Kim, Jack totally likes you. What are you going to do?" Julie said.

"We are just getting to know each other. I am not looking for a boyfriend right now. I just want to be young and have fun with all of my new friends. I just want to get to stay here longer than a few months." I told her.

"We are going to have a wonderful year. I am not letting you go anywhere." She told me as we sped up toward my house.

As we walked up to my door, I noticed that my dad was home still. We walked in and were greeted by ten military officers, none of which were my dad. "Dad! I am home and I have a friend with me." I called out.

He came out from the kitchen. "Hi, Kim. We are still having our meeting, but there is lunch in on the stove if you girls are hungry. I am Danny." He said holding his hand out toward Julie. "Welcome to our home."

Julie shook his hand. "Dad, this is Julie from the diner. We are going to go work on beautification." I said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. You girls have fun with your makeovers." He said teasingly.

"You have a lovely home." Julie said with a smile as I pulled her up the stairs.

"I will bring up some of the food to you girls in a little bit and see how the beautification is coming along." He yelled up the stairs at us.

I looked back at him and smiled. I closed my door as Julie sat on the edge of my bed. "I love your room. Your dad must really want you to be happy." She said.

"He does spoil me a bit, but it comes in handy at moments like this because I can help my friend find the perfect outfit to go to the movies in." I said.

"What are you talking about? I am not crashing your date with Liam." She protested.

"You are not crashing. We will just give you a ride because I heard Milton say last night that he was going to the movies today and it will be the perfect opportunity for you to join him. And it is not really a date." I said with a grin.

"You are terrible, but I love it. What should I wear?" Julie said.

I opened the doors to my closet and Julie's eyes bugged out. "Kim, you have so many choices. How do you ever decide?" She asked.

"You just start with one piece that you love and build on that and it all depends on the occasion. Since we are working on catching Milton's eye, I was thinking this skirt for starters. What do you think?" I asked her swaying the skirt back and forth in front of her. It was a white satin skirt that I had made myself.

She jumped up and came running over to me. "I love it. Where did you get this?" She said.

"Actually, I made it. I make a lot of my favorite clothes. My dad will get me whatever material I need." I told her.

"This is amazing! You are unbelievable." She said excitedly. "What are we putting with it?"

"Well, I was thinking that this would be perfect with it." I said pulling out a form fitting black lace short sleeve top with a solid black underlay. It had a mild scoop neck with a white collar. As I held it up, Julie started jumping up and down.

I grabbed my Bella Rose black and white cardigan and a pair of black and white heels that I love. I laid everything out on the bed for her and then went to my jewelry box. I got out a cameo pin and ring that were my mom's and put them on my dresser. I found my silver diamond barrel bracelet and a pair of black onyx earrings. When I had everything out, I turned back to her and smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I love it all! You are the best friend in the world!" She squealed.

"Well, let's get busy." I said as I grabbed the curlers out of my bathroom and plugged them in. "I am going to take a quick shower and then it will be your turn."

I ran into the bathroom and hurried to get done as fast as possible. I threw my robe on and Julie got showered while I brushed and dried my hair. I had left a robe for her and she came out so excited. I sat her down and started on her hair. Once it was dry, I put the curlers in it and then I put some in mine. I started on her makeup next and she literally couldn't sit still.

"You have to sit still for me to get this right." I told her.

"I know. I am just so excited. Do you really think Milton will notice me?" She asked.

"Milton and every other guy around." I answered. "Besides our uniforms for Phil's tonight will get attention, too."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You didn't look in the bag?" I said.

"No. Why?" She replied.

I grabbed the bag from my closet and held up the skirt and shirt for tonight. "I did not look in my bag. I like it, but I don't know if I can pull that top off very well." She said.

I smiled at her and gave her a wink. "I think you can." I replied.

She laughed lightly and we continued with our makeovers. There was a knock at my door and I answered to find my dad with a tray with two plates and soda on it for us. "I thought you ladies could use something to drink and eat since you are working so hard up here." He said.

"Thank you." I replied taking the tray from him and sitting it down on the table in my room.

"No problem. I just wanted you to have plenty of strength to finish what you are starting." He said teasingly while he pointed at my curlers.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Dad. We are going to finish up so that we are ready when Liam gets here." I said.

"Alright. I have to get to the base with the guys for awhile so I may not be able to give you a ride home. Will you be able to find one? I don't want you walking home alone." He said seriously.

"Yes. I can find a ride. I will see you in the morning. Love you, Dad." I said as he left the room.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He said as he left.

"Who are you going to have give you a ride home?" Julie asked excitedly. "Liam? Harry? Or Jack?" She teased.

"Not funny! I figured I could catch one with you and Milton since I am sure he will hang out at Phil's after the movies." I said teasingly back at her.

"Very nice." She said.

I did my makeup quickly and like the way it looked. Then I started taking Jule's curlers out and pinning her hair up while we both ate some of the food my dad had brought to us. I put a small white hair clip in it that had a feather and some flowers on it. Julie slipped on the shirt and skirt and I helped her with the jewelry. She twirled around in front of my mirror looking at herself.

"I love this so much!" She said as she slipped her feet into the shoes and the put the cardigan on partially buttoning it up.

"You look fabulous, Jules!" I told her.

"Well, hurry up and finish yourself." She said excitedly.

I took my curlers out and quickly pinned my hair up partially off of my neck. I put on a Wine and Dynamo Headband that was jeweled flowers. Then I slipped on my black pearl collared shirt and coral colored skirt. I grabbed my mom's pearl and silver bracelet, pearl earrings, and my black and white Marvelous heels. I didn't want to just wear one of my cardigans so I put my black leather jacket on. I picked up my matching purse and with one last look in the mirror was ready to go.

We stood side by side looking in my mirror. "We look absolutely fabulous!" I said with a big smile.

We headed down the stairs and I put the tray away in the kitchen. We had a little time before Liam would be here so we sat down to watch some TV while we waited. There was a knock at the door and I got up to get it.

"Hi, Liam." I said with a smile.

"Hi. You look really nice." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. "I was wondering if it would be alright for us to give Julie a ride to the movies? She is supposed to be meeting someone there."

"Yeah. That's no problem." He answered with a smile.

"Perfect." I said. "Jules, are you ready?" I grabbed our bags with our work dresses in them for later.

"Yes. I am definitely ready." She said as she came from the living room.

"Right this way, ladies." Liam said as he waited for us holding my door open.

He then ran down ahead of me and opened the passenger front door for me and the back door for Julie. Liam definitely knew how to be a gentleman which was nice. We listened to some music on the radio while he drove to the drive-in.

When we pulled up, the place was packed. Liam paid for me and Julie because he was being really nice. "I am going to walk over and get some popcorn and help Jules find Milton. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked Liam.

"Yeah, but I will just walk up there with you and I can get it for us." He said so sweetly that I know I had to of blushed lightly.

We all walked up to the snack stand and sure enough Milton was standing there. The best thing is that when he saw Julie, his eyes about popped out of his head.

He walked over to her and said, "Hi, Julie. You look really pretty." He looked down at his feet with a blush growing on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Milton. It is nice to see you here." She said.

"Are you here with someone or would you like to sit with me? I borrowed my dad's car." He asked.

She looked at me and smiled really big. "I just came with Kim and Liam, but I would love to join you." She said.

He looked up at her like he was shocked and then he smiled. "Great. Would you like something to drink?" He offered as he held out his arm for her and she took it.

"See you later, Jules." I said as they walked away together.

"Well, are you ready to go watch the movie?" Liam asked offering me his arm.

"Sounds great." I said smiling and taking his arm with mine.

Liam carried our snacks back to his car with a smile across his face. "You really do look pretty, Kim." He said.

"Thank you. I wanted to look nice." I replied.

When we made it back to his car, he opened the door for me and I climbed in. He put the top down so that we could see the movie better and we just sat there and talked until it started. He really is a nice guy and we were having a nice time when some of the other football guys came up to us.

"Hi, Kim." Zayn said.

"Hi, guys." I replied seeing Louis and Niall were with him.

"Hi, guys." Liam said a little more disgusted that they were here.

"Do you two mind some company?" Zayn said teasingly.

I sat there quietly because it was Liam's car and I really didn't mind either way. "We were trying to get to know each other." Liam answered.

"Great. We would all like to know more about you, Kim. Like where did you get so good at doing all of those flips?" Zayn replied while leaning up against the side of the car with a grin.

"I have been doing tumbling for a long time. My mom always loved doing it so she insisted that I learned." I said.

"That was your dad the other night at Phil's, right? Where was your mom?" Louis asked not being able to hide his interest since Zayn was going to ruin Liam's evening anyway.

"Yes that was my dad. He is in the navy so we move around a lot. My mom passed away four years ago." I answered.

The look on Louis's face was one of terror. "I am so sorry, Kim. I didn't know." He said.

I jumped up on my knees in the seat of the car and leaned over to put my hand on Louis's shoulder. "Don't worry. It is okay. I hadn't told you yet. It is fine, really!" I told him and he seemed to relax some.

"Well, we probably better get back to our car so you two can talk more." Niall said raising his eyebrows.

"Great. See you later, guys." Liam responded quickly.

They all walked away hesitantly and I turned back to Liam. "They seemed like they wanted to join us." I said.

"They just wanted to bother me." He said. "I haven't gone on very many dates lately."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You are the co-captain of the football team, an All State Head Defender, and a senior. I don't think I believe you." I said.

"Well, believe it. None of the girls at school could catch my attention and hold it. They are all so much alike and I wanted someone different. I was about to give up and then you jumped up on the stage with us and talked Phil into letting us sing and I realized that finally someone real had arrived." He explained.

I couldn't help but smile while he was talking. He was being so sweet and sincere. I didn't know what to say. "I am pretty different." I said. "I have heard that a lot lately."

Liam reached over and pushed a loose piece of hair out of my eyes and stared into my eyes. "I mean it as a complement." He said. "A lot of the girls around here are just looking for the guy that can help make them popular and I am tired of their games. You don't seem to worry what people think. You just do your own thing and I like that…a lot!"

I smiled at him. "Thank you. That really does mean more to me than you could know." I said which made him smile more.

The movie started and we both turned our attention to the screen. "Is it alright to sit up on the back of your seats?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and we both sat on the backs of the seats instead of down inside the car.

I placed my hands on the seat backs on either side of where I was sitting to hold myself in place. Liam sat his hand down on mine that was closest to him and looked over at me with a small smile. I said we were just friends, but I could see that it was going to be hard to convince him of that. He really was nice and what would be so wrong with going with a nice guy and actually having a boyfriend. Who am I kidding we will never be here for long enough? I can't do that to him or anyone else. I will just have a nice time tonight and then have to make sure he understands besides this would not help things between him and Jack at all.

We had finished our popcorn and Liam jumped out of the car to go get a refill for us. I watched him walk away and then turned back to the movie.

**JACK'S POV**

We had everything planned and had already had a 'talk' with Harry and four of the other jock idiots which went really well. I couldn't keep myself away from the drive-in because I wanted to keep an eye on Kim. I wanted to kill him when he pushed the hair out of her face, but when he held her hand the feeling grew.

I saw him get out of the car to get refills and knew this was the perfect time for Brody and the guys to take care of him. I watched as he walked up to the snack stand and saw the guys following him, but then someone else pulled him around the side of the building. I tried to see who it was, but couldn't tell.

I thought about going up to investigate it for myself, but knew that my guys could handle it and I had the perfect opportunity to go spend some time with Kim. I climbed off of my bike and walked toward her.

"Hi, beautiful!" I said as I made it up to the car. She looked so cute sitting up on the back of the chair.

"Hi, Jack. What are you doing here?" She said surprised.

"You mentioned the movie and I didn't have anything else to do so I thought I would come check it out. I didn't expect to see you alone." I said.

"Liam, just went to get some more popcorn. He should be back by now." She said looking toward the snack stand. "I can't see him. Do you think everything is….?" She turned to look at me and there was a bit of a glare in her eyes. "Jack, tell me you didn't do anything to him. You promised."

She has some real guts. No one talks to me like this, but she is so cute when she does it that I can't even get upset. "I told you I wouldn't and I didn't. I don't know what happened to him." I said.

Then she really surprised me. She jumped out of the car over the closed door and ran over to another car. I saw some more of the jocks and I felt the anger growing inside of me. She came back over to me with four other guys with her.

She walked right up to me and said, "Since you didn't do anything to Liam, I know that you will help us find him, right?"

I looked at her in disbelief. I didn't want her to walk up and find him with my guys, but what was I supposed to do. I will just have to deal with her being mad and she will get over it. "Sure. I will help you." I said.

We all walked up to the snack stand and Kim asked them if they had seen Liam. I didn't see my guys or Liam anywhere and I still didn't who had pulled him out of sight. Kim was about to head around the corner of the building and I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on, but why don't you stay here with the workers and let us go find Liam." I told her.

"I am not scared, Jack. I just want to make sure that Liam is alright." She said to me looking me straight in the eyes. "Now let's go altogether if you are so worried about me."

I shook my head at her and pushed her behind me as we went around the corner. I heard someone groaning and saw Liam sitting on the ground leaning up against the building. No one else was around and I was confused. Kim ran right past me and over to him.

"Liam, oh my gosh. What happened? Can you get up?" She said in a very panicked voice.

"I'm fine, Kim. I just got jumped by four guys. I'm fine." He said putting his hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes. I really hate this guy.

"You want some help up." I said offering my hand to him trying to get Kim away from him.

"I'm good, Jack. Thanks for your concern." He said as his friends helped him up.

"I am going to get some ice and towels to clean you up." Kim said heading back up to the snack stand.

"How did you arrange this, Jack?" Zayn asked.

"It wasn't him." Liam said. "It was another gang because his guys were even fighting with them some and that is why I am still talking."

I walked up closer to him. "Another gang…Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. They were wearing black leather jackets with red on them." He said.

Kim came around the corner and dropped everything that was in her hands and gasped. We all looked at her with concern trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She bent down to pick everything up with a flustered look on her face. I walked over to help her and saw the same look of pain in her face that I had seen last night when she mentioned her ex-boyfriend.

"Kim, are you alright?" I asked.

She just shook her head not saying anything and she was definitely breathing harder. I was really worried about her, but I was not the only one. Liam and the other jocks had made their way over to us.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Liam asked.

She snapped out of it. "Nothing. Sit him down at this table so I can look him over please." She said quickly.

We all knew something was wrong, but we were not going to get it out of her right now. She started tending to Liam while we all looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"Liam, I really think we should take you to the hospital to make sure you are alright." Kim said.

"Kim, you are shaking. I am fine so calm down." He told her.

"I'm fine." She said, but I could hear the shakiness in her voice.

I was scanning the area for my guys, but not seeing any of them. I was not about to let Kim out of my sight, but I had to find them so we could take care of this rival gang showing up. Julie and Milton ran over to see what was going on.

Kim stood up straight and took a few deep breaths. "Liam, are you sure you alright?" she asked calmer.

"Yes. Are you going to tell us what is wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't know. You said it was guys in black leather jackets with red on them?" She said questioningly.

"Yeah. Why?" Liam asked.

"I am really sorry, Liam. This is all my fault." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked jumping in to their conversation.

"It sounds like my ex-boyfriend's gang. I didn't think they would have any way of knowing I was here. I can't believe that they would do this. Dylan is such a jerk, especially when he is mad." She explained.

Liam looked up at her and pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen down in her face. "Kim, this is not your fault. Don't worry about it. They just surprised me and I was outnumbered. This is going to be taken care of." He told her.

I laughed. "Yeah. We will take care of it." I said looking at Liam.

"No. None of you are doing anything. I will have to let my dad know and he will deal with it. I don't want any more of you getting hurt because of me." She said trying to be brave.

We all shook our heads at her. "I don't think so." I said. "My guys and I will handle this."

"No, I am serious. There are a lot of them. Please don't get in the middle of this." She said. "Just let my dad and his guys handle it."

"Kim, you dad is leaving, remember?" Julie said. "Did he say when he would be back? You can't stay alone if that crazy guy is here."

"Great. We can figure that out later." I said. "Why don't we get to Phil's and we can talk more there?" I grabbed Kim's hand and started to walk her toward my bike.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"I am taking you to Phil's so that we can figure this out." I answered.

"I will take her in my car." Liam said.

"I don't think you should be driving right now, do you?" I said.

"I am fine!" He replied.

"I am not taking a chance that you aren't and letting you drive her anywhere. Beside she will be safer with me on my bike because no one will expect her to be on it." I explained.

"I will be fine, Liam. Can you guys drive Liam to Phil's?" Kim asked the other jocks.

Niall was going to drive Liam's car, Milton had his for him and Julie, and then Zayn took Louis in his car. I got on my bike and Kim sat on the back sideways. I shook my head. "I don't think that riding like that is all that safe." I told her.

"It is fine. I have done it before. Let's get going." She said with a smirk.

I started the bike as Kim wrapped her arms around me. Not fully trusting her sitting sideways on the bike, I used one of my hands to hold her arms to my chest tightly as we took off. On our way to Phil's, several of my guys joined us on their bikes. I was glad to see them, but was wondering what had happened. We pulled in and I didn't want to let go of Kim, but she slid off the side of the bike and went over to Liam's car to help him out. Of course, getting beat up will only help him with her.

We all walked inside and sat down at the two large booths right in the door. Kim went to the back and I followed her. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jack, I am fine. I am just getting Phil's first aid kit so I can really make sure that Liam is alright." She stepped up to me and put her hand on my chest. "You really don't have to worry so much."

"Are you ready to tell me more about this guy so I know what we are dealing with?" I asked and her entire expression changed to one of fear. I touched her cheek and said, "Kim, I am not going to let anyone hurt you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm fine. He is not a nice guy at all. What happened to Liam was nothing, just a warning. I will have to deal with him." She said looking me in the eyes.

"I don't think so. Kim, what did he do you?" I asked very seriously.

She had a single tear fall down her cheek and I caught it on my finger and wiped it away. "He just likes things a certain way and when they aren't that way, he uses his fists to make sure that everyone knows he is not happy." She looked down at her feet as she spoke to me and I felt the anger grow in me toward this guy that I have never even met. I put my hand under her chin pulling her eyes back to mine. "Jack, I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. He will talk to me. I can deal with this."

"You just told me that he hit you. You really think that I am going to let you anywhere near him!" I said and was unaware that we had company in the back room.

"He's right, Kim. I hate to agree with Jack, but you are not handling this. We will handle it." Liam said stepping up beside me and putting his hand lightly on Kim's arm.

"Alright, listen. I am not child and I know Dylan. These guys are not someone you want to mess with. There are a lot of them and they are dangerous. All he wants is to talk to me. I can do that here, in public. You guys can even be here and watch from a distance. I need to find out what he is really after or this is going to get a lot worse. Can you two at least let me try?" She asked with a straight face.

I looked at Liam and as much as I hated agreeing with him on anything, I just wanted Kim safe. "I don't think it is a good idea. He doesn't know where you are. Why would we tell him?" I said.

"Jack, he found me at the drive-in. It won't take him long to be here. Trust me." She replied. "I am going to get the first aid kit and will be right back to look you over so go sit down." She smiled as she walked into the storage closet.

"So I guess we are working together on this?" Liam said holding his hand out to me.

I shook his hand and nodded my head. "Yep. I guess so, but this doesn't settle things between us." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. I just want her to safe. After that happens, we will deal with the rest of it." Liam said.

"Deal." I agreed.

We turned to walk back out to sit down as Kim came back into view. She took care of Liam cleaning up a few small gashes on his cheek and fists. As much as I hated him, I wanted her safe more and if that meant working with the jocks for now, then that was what we were going to do. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get my hands on this Dylan guy.


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing With the Devil

**What is going to happen now that Dylan is here? How is Kim going to stop them all from fighting now? How is she going to be safe without her dad in town? **

**Here is another quick chapter. I am working on my other book, too. I hope you guys are loving these as much as I am. Let me know what you think. I will try to get a chapter out for my other story tonight or first thing in the morning because I am not going home now and have chemo first thing tomorrow so will be out of it pretty much all day. I am loving reading your comments so please leave me something. Love you all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 7: Dancing with the Devil**

**JACK'S POV**

Kim started to head outside. Brody grabbed her arm and said, "What are you doing? Jack filled us in and you are supposed to stay in here."

"I have to get my bag out of Liam's car so that I can get ready for work. Would you like to go get it or can I?" She said with a smirk.

I looked at Brody and shook my head. "Go grab it for her." I told him.

"Kim, how are we going to work?" Julie asked.

"That is the best for us to do. We aren't sure if he will show up and so it will help keep us busy. Everyone will be here as soon as the movie is over. We can help Phil set up and get ready to sing and have fun." Kim replied trying to convince herself, I think.

Brody brought her bag in and she and Julie went to the back to change. Harry and the other jocks that we had talked to earlier today came in and were not happy to see us. I tried to smooth things over with them and Liam filled them in on what was going on right now. They all agreed to a truce for now, but were still pretty mad at me. As soon as the girls disappeared, everybody started pulling in to the parking lot and the place was getting busy. I told Phil a little bit of what was going on and he let me stand in the back waiting on the girls.

**KIM'S POV**

Jules and I quickly changed and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a red pencil skirt on with black print on it. My top was a black tight shirt with a sweetheart neckline that showed more of my cleavage than I was used to. I was definitely going to have to wear my jacket some tonight. I took my hair down and put it in a simple ponytail and hooked the small hat on my head. I changed my jewelry putting on my key to my heart choker and was as ready as I could be. Julie had a similar outfit but hers was different colors.

I stepped out of the room and when Jack turned around and saw me, his eyes doubled in size. It made me blush slightly and he stepped up closer to me. "You look amazing! I don't think you should go out there in that. I don't think I am going to let you go anywhere." He said as he continued to step closer with each word and I backed up until he had me against the wall.

"Why thank you, I think." I said looking up at him.

He put his hand on my waist and I could feel his breathing increase in speed. "I better get out there and help Phil." I said. "I think I might wear my jacket for a while."

"I was going to tell you that I liked your leather jacket, but I forgot with all of the excitement." He said as he picked it up off the chair and held it up for me.

I slipped my arms in it and partially zipped it up. It didn't really take care of my cleavage problem, but at least it gave me another layer. "Thanks." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

Julie came out with a cardigan that she had slipped on. We went out to help take care of customers and were very busy already. Things were going pretty smooth and we had gotten caught up so Phil said it was time for us to sing so people could dance.

"Are you alright for this?" I asked Liam.

"Yeah. I am good." He said with a smile and we all headed up to the stage. The guys started playing and I took off singing. Everyone immediately paired up and started dancing. I put my hands on Liam and Niall's shoulders and sang my heart out. Then I walked over to Louis and sand for a minute. I stopped behind Zayn putting my hands on his shoulders for a minute.

Where the boys are, someone waits for me  
A smilin' face, a warm embrace, two arms to hold me tenderly

I looked out at the crowd and saw that Jack had his guys and the other jocks spread out in it. I felt like I was being well guarded. I jumped off of the stage and went over to Brody and Bobby putting my hands on each of their backs. Then I found Harry who spun me around on the dance floor for second.

Where the boys are, my true love will be  
He's walkin' down some street in town and I know he's lookin' there for me

I walked to the middle of the dance floor and looked around. I saw Sam and Jerry standing on the side of stage and made my way to them. Jerry smiled and shook his head as soon as he saw me. He grabbed my hand and danced with me for a moment.

In the crowd of a million people I'll find my valentine  
And then I'll climb to the highest steeple and tell the world he's mine

I was making my way back up to the stage when someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I was looking right into Jack's eyes as he danced with me. "You said you would save me a dance. I am not counting this one. Get back on stage." He said with a smirk.

Till he holds me I wait impatiently  
Where the boys are, where the boys are  
Where the boys are, someone waits for me

I walked back up to the stage and Liam gave me a hand up. I turned around with a smile to finish the song and that is when I saw him. He was coming in the door and he locked eyes with me and just smiled. I kept singing, but I couldn't move. I was trapped by his stare alone. I have to deal with this or other people that I already care about are going to get hurt. I won't let that happen. With our eyes locked, Dylan made his way to the back of the dance floor and stood there without a care in the world.

Till he holds me I wait impatiently  
Where the boys are, where the boys are  
Where the boys are, someone waits for me

Everyone started clapping and Liam bumped into me to get my attention, but I was still looking at Dylan. It had been a while since I had seen him and I was actually in shock that he was here. I started to step back off of the stage and Liam quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I looked at him in shock and he said, "I guess that's him. We are going to sing another song and you are not getting off the stage if I have to hold you here the whole time."

"Fine. Start playing." I agreed and then I saw him give Jack a look and saw the look in Jack's eyes. He knew that Dylan was here, too.

I looked out at Jack and shook my head. I mouthed 'No fighting!' to him and he looked at me like I was crazy. Liam stepped up to his microphone and said, "Keep your sweetheart in your arms."

He motioned for Harry to come up to the stage and handed him the guitar. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are going to sing together and he can play while we do." Liam answered.

"Okay." I said starring at him and they started playing music as he moved his microphone closer to mine and grabbing my hand in his. I knew he was just making sure that I stayed put. I let him hold it for a moment and then I started swaying to the music and needed my hand loose.

(Liam)

Every night I hope and pray  
A dream lover will come my way  
A girl to hold in my arms  
And know the magic of her charms  
'Cause I want (Kim - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
A girl (Kim - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
To call (Kim - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
My own (Kim - yeah-yeah)  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone

I was having a lot of fun and trying to ignore the fact that Dylan was out in the crowd. I was dancing to the music and Liam was keeping a close eye on me. I held his hand in both of mine and pulled it to my chest while I sang my line about holding hands.

(Kim)

Dream lover, where are you  
With a love, oh, so true  
And the hand that I can hold  
To feel you near as I grow old  
'Cause I want (Guys - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
A boy (Guys - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
To call (Guys - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
My own (Guys - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone

We turned toward each other and did a few simple dance moves together and Liam's smile grew.

(Liam and Kim)

Someday, I don't know how  
I hope she'll/he'll hear my plea  
Some way, I don't know how  
She'll/he'll bring her/his love to me

I swayed back and forth while he sang and was having fun until it was my turn to sing again.

(Liam)

Dream lover, until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again  
That's the only thing to do  
Till all my lover's dreams come true  
'Cause I want (Kim - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
A girl (Kim - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
To call (Kim - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
My own (Kim - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone

I looked out at the crowd and Dylan had moved closer to us. He was in the middle of the dance floor and he never took his eyes off of me. I continued to sing and tried to shake the feeling that something bad was coming. Liam grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle and then made me look at him.

(Kim)

Dream lover, until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again  
That's the only thing to do  
Till all my lover's dreams come true  
'Cause I want (Guys - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
A boy (Guys - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
To call (Guys - yeah-yeah, yeah)  
My own (Guys - yeah-yeah)  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone

He held me close to him while we finished the song and we danced together on the stage.

(Liam and Kim)

Please don't make me dream alone  
I beg you don't make me dream alone  
No, I don't wanna dream

Everyone was clapping and I looked out and saw Dylan was no longer alone. I grabbed the microphone and said, "Alright let's really speed things up now. Have fun."

Liam took his guitar back from Harry and I walked up to Harry and handed him the bass guitar from the side of the stage. I grabbed the tambourine and started to dance around the stage trying to make myself feel better. I spent time by each one of the guys dancing beside them.

I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Its a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

I looked out in the crowd toward Jack and when I caught his eye, I smiled at him. I was dancing around so much that it was too hot to keep my jacket on so I took it off and threw it out to Jack. He smiled and shook his head at me. I got a few whistles and Jack quickly took care of the one guy right by him, but Dylan dealt with the other one which made me nervous.

But how many heartaches  
Must I stand before I find a love  
To let me live again  
Right now the only thing  
That keeps me hangin on  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
Its almost gone  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Its a game of give and take

I was working so hard to have fun, but was still not just being me. I would normally be down there dancing with everyone else. I was still letting him control my life and I was not okay with that. I continued to dance on the stage and then I saw my opportunity. I jumped off of the stage and headed straight for Julie. She started dancing with me even though she had a worried look on her face.

How long must I wait  
How much more can I take  
Before loneliness will cause my heart  
Heart to break?

No I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
These precious words keeps me hangin on  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Its a game of give and take

One of Milton's friends was sitting in the booth and I pulled him up and started dancing with him. We moved closer to the dance floor and Dylan. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I knew I had to do it and I didn't have much time as Jack and everyone else was going to make their way through the crowd to get me.

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

He spun me out and started to pull me back when another hand grabbed my free hand. He pulled me his direction instead and Milton's friend disappeared. I kept singing even when I saw that it was Dylan who was holding me in his arms.

No, love, love, don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it aint easy  
It aint easy  
But mama said:

I just danced with him and sang and knew there wasn't much time before we would have a full on fight here in Phil's because of this. He leaned in closer to me and whispered while I sang, "Hi, Kimmy. It has been way too long."

I felt my breath catch and looked at him pushing myself back lightly while I sang. We danced until the end of the song and I saw that the only thing keeping Jack from getting to us was a few more couples in his way.

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Its a game of give and take

I finished the song and looked Dylan straight in the eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you. Your dad took you away and we didn't even get to say goodbye. I know you have missed me as much as I missed you." He said trying to squeeze me tighter.

"Listen to me. No more fighting with anyone here or I won't even speak to you. If you are really here to see me, then leave all of my friends alone. Do you understand?" I told him

"Still the same firecracker. I got it, babe. All of your little friends are off limits. Sorry about the pretty boy's face earlier. I was jealous and you know how I get when I am jealous so actually that was your fault, not mine." He said with a grin.

"I didn't even know you were here. You are not blaming anything on me. I have to go back and sing so just leave everyone alone." I warned.

I pulled out of his arms and quickly turned around just as I felt Jack's hot breath on the back of my neck. I looked up into his eyes and saw the anger all over his face. I put both of my hands on his chest and started pushing as hard as I could.

**JACK'S POV**

I finally looked down at her and was not very happy. "I know. I know. I need to sing some more so let's get back to the stage. Please. Jack, just ignore him. Please." Kim begged.

I glared over her head at Dylan and then wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me protectively. "Stay away from him. Do you understand?" I said so seriously to her.

"Yes. I do, but I really can handle this. He said he is here for me. My dad took me without saying goodbye and he wants me back. I am not going back, but I think if I talk to him this could be resolved without a fight." Kim explained.

"Well, that was the last time he is going to anywhere near you alone so let me know how that is going to work into your plan." I said.

"Alright, calm down. I am going to go sing and we can talk more about this later." she said.

I kept my arms around her and looked over her head at Dylan again. "I can feel the heat from the two of you burning holes through one another with your eyes." She said teasingly.

I looked down and her and smiled. I can't stay mad at her even when I want to. "You really are something else." I put my hand on her cheek. "I know you are trying to lighten things up right now, but you have to let us take care of this. Kim, I want to kill him for ever hurting you. And I have a feeling that Liam feels the same way. I don't care about anything else right now, but that jerk is never getting anywhere near you again."

She looked into my eyes and there was so much intensity in each of our eyes that I knew I had to make her understand that she had to let me handle this. "Alright, Jack. I will behave, but no fighting. I don't want any of you to get hurt." She said.

**KIM'S POV**

He just smirked at me and shook his head. Then I felt another hand on my shoulder and Jack's eyes were enraged and he pulled me putting me behind him.

"I think you have all of this wrong, Jack!" Dylan said with a grin.

"Really, I don't think so. I think you better stop putting your hands on Kim." Jack said back in a threatening tone.

"Please you don't want fight with me. We are both leaders and we can work this out. It is all just a big misunderstanding. Kim and I…we are meant to be together. She knows it. She knows what I want and she knows what she wants me to do so I think that my hands won't be the only thing I am putting on her." He said staring at me.

I instantly put my hands on Jack's shoulders holding him in place because I knew he wanted to kill him. I looked around Jack and stared at Dylan. "Dylan, it is not happening. You know that. I am sorry that I had to just leave with my dad, but there really was no other choice. He was furious when he saw… and I didn't want to deal with that anymore. I wanted a fresh start, but I should have told you goodbye. We both know that wouldn't of ended well." I said.

Jack was so tense in my arms. Then Dylan spoke again. "Kimmy, you knew I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I would have made it up to you. It won't happen again and we can be happy together again. You just have to give me a chance and then I will keep my promise to you." He looked at me so evilly and I knew what he meant. He meant that if I didn't go with him that he would keep hurting my friends until I gave him what he wanted….ME!

"Go on. She needs to finish singing and the dance floor is for people who are dancing. Go sit down for awhile and we can all talk more later." Jack said glaring at Dylan.

"Cute. Kimmy, this guy is pretty good. I didn't understand the jock, but this one he is like me. I know why you are hanging out around him." Dylan added. "I will go find someone to dance with. I want to be as close to you as possible. You are mine."

I felt like I was going to be sick and I could tell that Jack was ready to attack him. As Dylan walked away to find a partner, I held onto Jack and said. "Don't let him get under your skin. That is the way that he works. I just want him to leave all of you alone."

Jack spun around and looked me in the eyes. "Is that what he meant by keeping his promise?" He asked me with a very serious look in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and said, "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that innocent act! You made him promise not to fight with any of us, right? What did you promise him in return?" He asked.

I swallowed hard and said. "I have to go sing." He looked at me waiting for an answer and not letting me go until he got one. "Just that I would talk to him, that's all. I told him no more fighting with any of you." I replied.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Go sing and don't leave the stage again unless one of us is with you." He directed.

"Alright." I said as I turned with him and walked slowly toward the stage.

Liam took my hand and Jack released me. I can't believe that this was the way that they were going to get along. I have to take care of this. I thought I might send a little message with a song to start. I told the guys to play 'You Don't Own Me.' They started playing and I decided to have fun with this. Dylan had found a dance partner in Donna, of course. He was dancing with her right in front of me to try to bother me. I made sure to direct some of my glares in his direction while I was singing.

You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys

And don't tell me what to do  
Don't tell me what to say  
And please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display 'cause

I walked over to Harry and played with his hair while I sang the next line. He just smiled and stared into my eyes like he was really listening to what I was saying.

You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay

I turned around to face the front of the drums so I could be eye to eye with Zayn. I waved my finger at him while I sang and he laughed.

I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you

I walked over to Louis and tapped him on the tip of the nose with my finger while leaning my head on his shoulder and smiling up at him.

I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please

Niall met me in the center of the stage and had his sax slung across his back. He spun me around into his arms and dipped me back. When he brought me back up, I shook my finger in his face and walked away.

And don't tell me what to do  
Oh, don't tell me what to say  
And please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display

Liam was waiting patiently. I went over to him and leaned my back up against his and sang to him looking over my shoulder at him.

I don't tell you what to say  
Oh, don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you

I walked back to the center of the stage and glared at Dylan. He wasn't even dancing with Donna. He was just holding her in his arms while he stared at me angry about the attention I was giving all of my friends.

Jack was leaning against the side of the stage and I walked over to him and knelt down beside him singing the last lines. He just smirked at me and shook his head.

I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live

As I looked out, I knew how angry Dylan was getting, but I also knew that there was nothing I could do about it right now. I can't believe that I wanted to keep Liam and Jack from fighting and now I have to worry about Dylan. This just got a lot more complicated. I can't believe my dad is gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Phil's and Then What?

**Is everything going to be okay at Phil's and what will they do after? What is going to happen with Dylan's gang and is Kim going to be alright and what about all of her friends?**

**I hope that you all like this chapter. I have had some bad days, but am hanging in there. I love writing and am doing it every time that I feel good enough. Hope to hear from all of you about what you think. **

**To answer a question from CAMELA, no Kim's dad is not dead. He had to go to the base for more meetings about the mission his team had to go on. Kim knows from years of being with her dad that he probably will leave for the mission from the base. She is just worried because he isn't in town and she has no way to contact him. **

**Luvkickinit01323, thank you for the support. I did see your message and am trying to come up with some good ideas for us to try. I will get back to you asap. **

**To all of you, thank you for reviewing. I love hearing whatever you think and any ideas you have. You are all really great. Remember to check out *****Also check out the images of how I picture Dylan and Tommy. Let me know who you think should be who. Right now I am thinking that Jensen is Dylan and Jared is Tommy, but waiting to hear your votes!****  
**

**Thank you all for spreading the word about my stories to all of your friends, too. It means a lot. Ryan (kickinitfool's man), you are too sweet and I love you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 8 : Phil's and Then What?**

**KIM'S POV**

I looked over at Liam and smiled. I had to try to lighten this entire environment up now that I had made it worse. "Let's liven it up in here. You should sing 'Jailhouse Rock.'" I said.

He nodded his head and tried to smile. "Sounds good. We should still have some fun. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Dance and wait tables, like I am supposed to do." I replied with a smile.

"You should just stay on up here and dance." He said with a concerned look on his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said. "Liam, I will listen to what you guys want, but I still have to be me. I know how to take care of myself, but I will make sure that one of the guys is with me, okay?"

"Alright, I just don't want that guy anywhere near you." He said.

"I know. Don't worry." I replied.

The guys started playing and Liam started singing. I looked out onto the dance floor and saw Bobby crossing the floor heading toward Jack. I grabbed him by his shoulders as he passed and he looked up at me shocked. I jumped down off the stage and into his arms. He barely caught me and spun around.

"Let's dance!" I said.

He looked over are Jack like he was looking for permission and I saw Jack hold his hands up in defeat. "Don't worry about him. Let's have some fun. I am not breaking any of his rules as long as I am with one of you." I said.

"Alright." He said as he sat me down on my feet and spun me out onto the floor never letting go of my hand.

The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing

Let's rock; everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Julie and Milton joined us on the dance floor and we were all hopping and bopping on the dance floor. Bobby spun out again and I saw Dylan dancing close to us with Donna. I tensed for a minute and felt Bobby let go of my hand. Then he quickly pulled my hand and brought me back to him. It wasn't Bobby who had my hand anymore. I was in Jack's arms now.

Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang  
The whole rhythm section was the purple gang

Let's rock; everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Jack picked me up by my waist and swung my legs to his left side and then to his right side. He put me back on my feet and we continued to dance. He was actually a really good dancer even though I am sure that he didn't normally make that known to everyone like this.

Number forty-seven said to number three  
"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see  
I sure would be delighted with your company  
Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me

Let's rock; everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Julie was having such a good time with Milton even though I could see the worry on her face about Dylan. We all continued to dance and tried to have fun until Dylan had to ruin it and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Jack asked through his teeth.

"I'd like to cut in and Donna wanted to dance with you so I thought we could trade for the rest of the song." Dylan said with a grin.

"I don't think so. I really just want to dance with Kim. Sorry." Jack replied.

"Now that is not a good way to show me the respect that I deserve. You know how this works and Kimmy here doesn't want any fights so I think we should switch dance partners." Dylan demanded moving closer to Jack.

I put my hand out in between them and said, "Dylan, stop. We are just trying to have some fun and I promised Jack a dance so you will have to wait. I want to enjoy this dance because then I have to take care of some tables. So back off."

Dylan just smiled and reached his hand out toward me. Jack quickly grabbed his arm stopping him and said, "You heard her. Let us dance and leave her alone."

With that, Jack spun me out away from Dylan and then moved in toward me. He was getting distance between us and him which was fine with me, but I knew it wouldn't last. Dylan did not have a very long fuse and we were definitely pushing him to his limit. I did not want to go against Jack and the other guys, but I also couldn't let all of them get into a fight with Dylan and his gang. I was going to have to figure this out and fast.

Sad sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin' all alone  
The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square  
If you can't find a partner, use a wooden chair

Let's rock; everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

I continued dancing with Jack trying to not act distracted, but he saw right through it. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing really." I answered.

"Nice try. Now the truth. What are you planning in that pretty little head of yours?" He replied.

"Jack, this is because of me. I know Dylan better than anyone and he is not going to stay cool about this much longer. He wants to talk to me and we are going to have to do that." I answered.

"I don't think so. Stop thinking that you have to keep us all safe and this will go a lot easier. This is not the first gang that I have had run-ins with. I didn't get where I am by being nice." He explained and then he looked at me like he was expecting to see something change in the way that I looked at him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"You should be scared or disgusted or something, but you aren't. Why is that?" He asked.

"Jack, you are not bad guy. You may have done some bad things, but people can change. I thought that about Dylan, but I was wrong." I responded.

"And you are probably wrong about me, too. You know that right." He said seriously.

I shook my head. "No, I am right about you. I can see it your eyes. I thought I saw something in Dylan when we first met, but now I can see that it's different then what you have. I can't explain it. I just know. Your eyes tell a really different story than that rest of you." I said looking deeply into his chocolaty eyes.

He smiled at me and said, "You are something else. This is why you have gotten to me. You see things so differently than most people and you don't act like any other girl I have ever met."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked looking down at my shoes.

He lifted my face to his and nodded. "It is a really good thing. Now let's get a few more spins in before you have to wait on tables." He said with a smirk. He spun me around quickly and pulled me back close to him with a smile. I laughed and we finished dancing to the song.

Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake  
No one's lookin'; now's our chance to make a break"  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix, nix  
I want to stick around a while and get my kicks

Let's rock; everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

The song was done and the guys were going to take a quick break while I helped take care of some tables. Phil met me at the counter with a milkshake in his hand. "Kim, I am glad that you came here. Your idea really has made this place better. Let me know if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you, Phil. This has been a blast. I love doing it. I am sorry that there has been some of this drama for you, but I promise I will not let them fight or get out of hand here." I told him.

He just smiled and said, "I am not worried about that at all. I know it will all be okay."

"Of course it will, Phil. I won't let these jerks mess up your place." Jack said as he came up behind me.

I was leaning up against the counter talking to Phil and Jack put his hands on either side of me on the counter. I felt chills run down my spine as he was talking to Phil and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the smirk on his face and turned around to face him. We were so close to each other and I stared up into his eyes. I could feel my heart racing, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Can I help you, Mr. Brewer?" I asked.

"Nope, I am here to help you." He said as he leaned closer to me.

"With what?" I asked.

"Mostly, waiting tables and staying out of trouble." He said with a smirk.

I leaned forward and got up on my tiptoes so that I could whisper right in his ear making sure to blow on his neck some, too. "I can handle it. I can handle a lot of things." I saw his breath quicken for a moment and then I felt like we were even. I pulled away and gave him a wink while I grabbed my notepad and snuck out under his arm to go take some orders.

"What am I going to do with her?" Jack said to Phil as he quickly turned and was right on my heels.

I walked up to my table and took their drink orders and headed up to the counter to fill them. I took a quick sip of my milkshake and turned around with a tray full of sodas and almost ran into Jack. "Watch out. I could have spilt all of these." I said to him.

"Sorry." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Jack, I really am good here. He won't do anything to me in front of all of these people." I said.

"I know, but I just want to help. It is pretty busy here and I want to be sure that he leaves you alone." He said with a straight face.

"Okay. Grab those menus and follow me." I told him.

Jack helped me to wait on my five tables quickly and then I was back on stage to sing a few more songs with the guys. I actually saw Jack smile at me while I was on stage and I felt my heart speed up because of it. I wasn't sure how, but I was breaking down the wall around him and he was doing the same thing to me.

Julie and Chloe jumped up on the stage with me to help me with a few songs. The guys started playing music and we took off. The girls were great and were both a lot of fun to sing with.

(Girls - Wait)

(Kim)  
Oh yeah, wait a minute Mister Postman  
(Girls - Wait)

(Kim)  
Wait Mister Postman

(Girls)

Please Mister Postman, look and see  
(Kim - Oh yeah)

(Girls)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me  
(Kim - Please, Please Mister Postman)

(Girls)  
Why's it takin' such a long time  
(Kim - Oh yeah)

(Girls)

For me to hear from that boy of mine

(Kim)

There must be some word today  
From my boyfriend so far away  
Pleas Mister Postman, look and see  
If there's a letter, a letter for me

I've been standin' here waitin' Mister Postman  
So patiently  
For just a card, or just a letter  
Sayin' he's returnin' home to me

(Kim - Mister Postman)

(Girls)  
Mister Postman, look and see  
(Kim - Oh yeah)

(Girls)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me  
(Kim - Please, Please Mister Postman)

(Girls)  
Why's it takin' such a long time  
(Kim - Oh yeah)

(Girls)  
For me to hear from that boy of mine

I looked out and saw Dylan still dancing with Donna. She was hanging all over him, but staring at Jack. I so badly wanted to tell her that this was not the way to get his attention, but she wouldn't listen anyway and I really didn't want her to have any of his attention.

Wait! What did I just think? I am really drawn to him, but to want him to stay away from other girls takes this to another level. I have to figure this out because with Dylan around this is all way more complicated than it already was.

(Kim)

So many days you passed me by  
See the tears standin' in my eyes  
You didn't stop to make me feel better  
By leavin' me a card or a letter

(Kim - Mister Postman)

(Girls)  
Mister Postman, look and see  
(Kim - Oh yeah)

(Girls)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me  
(Kim - Please, Please Mister Postman)

(Girls)  
Why's it takin' such a long time

(Kim - Why don't you check it and see one more time for me, you gotta)  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
(Kim - Mister Postman)  
Mister Postman, look and see

(Kim - C'mon deliver the letter, the sooner the better)

(Kim)  
Mister Postman

We danced and sang all the way to the song. We were having a lot of fun and I was trying to ignore the fact that Dylan and several of his guys were all over the dance floor.

"Can we make requests?" Donna asked from the dance floor.

"Sure. What would you like to hear?" I asked.

"How about 'Leader of the Pack'?" she said as she clung to Dylan and stared at Jack.

"Oh and Baby Love." Claire added and I noticed she was dancing with Tommy, Dylan's second.

"Hit it guys." I said simply. I knew that Dylan was behind this because he wanted to get to me and I used to sing both of these songs when we were together. I was not letting him win.

The guys started playing and I tried to focus on the girls and singing, but no matter what I did the memories hit me.

[Julie and Chloe - Spoken]  
Is she really going out with him?  
Well, there she is. Let's ask her.  
Betty, is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?  
(Kim) Mm-hmm  
Gee, it must be great riding with him  
Is he picking you up after school today?  
(Kim) Uh-uh  
By the way, where'd you meet him?

(Kim)

I met him at the candy store  
He turned around and smiled at me  
You get the picture? (Girls - yes, we see)  
That's when I fell for (All Girls - the leader of the pack)

I heard the bike rev and I looked up to see Dylan sitting on his bike in the doorway of Phil's. He looked up at me and smiled. I shook my head and gave him a half smile while I continued singing. I hate him, but this is too much for even me to deal with.

(Kim)

My folks were always putting him down (Girls - down, down)  
They said he came from the wrong side of town  
(Girls - whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)  
They told me he was bad  
But I knew he was sad  
That's why I fell for (All Girls - the leader of the pack)

He revved his bike up again and wouldn't stop staring at me. I just kept singing and trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. I looked away from him and saw Jack moving toward him. I tried to get his attention, but he was on a mission.

(Kim)

One day my dad said, "Find someone new"  
I had to tell my Jimmy we're through  
(Girls - whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?)  
He stood there and asked me why  
But all I could do was cry  
I'm sorry I hurt you (All Girls - the leader of the pack)

He jumped off of his bike and one of his other guys got on it and drove it back out to the parking lot. Dylan was dancing with Donna again, but his eyes were burning a hole through me.

[Kim - Spoken]  
He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye  
The tears were beginning to show  
As he drove away on that rainy night  
I begged him to go slow  
But whether he heard, I'll never know

Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!

I just had to get through this and not let him win. I sang the next verse and tried to keep my eyes from making contact with him. I heard the motorcycle rev up again and again. I was not giving in. I was not going to look at him again.

(Kim)

I felt so helpless, what could I do?  
Remembering all the things we'd been through  
In school they all stop and stare  
I can't hide the tears, but I don't care  
I'll never forget him (Girls - the leader of the pack)

The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
[Fade]

We finished the song and I told them to go on to the next one. I was getting through this, but someone had to stop Jack, too. Brody came past the front of the stage as I was getting ready to jump down. "I will get him. Keep singing and stay up there." He said.

I nodded and the guys started playing 'Baby Love' and we sang. I saw Brody talking to Jack. He turned around and looked at me after Brody was done with him and I stared into his eyes while I sang.

He smirked at me and made his way toward the stage. I kept singing and watching him.

(All Girls)

Ooh baby love, my baby love

(Kim)

I need you, oh how I need you

But all you do is treat me bad

Break my heart and leave me sad

Tell me, what did I do wrong

To make you stay away so long

He came all the way up to the stage and motioned for me to come toward him. I walked to the edge of the stage and he put his hands on my waist and pulled me down off of the stage. He danced with me while I sang and he held me close.

"For stopping from dealing with Dylan, you have to dance with me now." He whispered into my ear sweetly. I just kept singing.

(All Girls)

'Cause baby love, my baby love

Been missing ya, miss kissing ya

(Kim with girls in background)

Instead of breaking up

Let's do some kissing and making up

Don't throw our love away

(Kim)

In my arms why don't you stay

Need ya, need ya

(all girls)

Baby love, ooh, baby love

Baby love, my baby love

(Kim with girls in background)

Why must we separate, my love

All of my whole life through

I never loved no one but you

Why you do me like you do

I get this need

Ooh, ooh, need to hold you

Once again, my love

Feel your warm embrace, my love

Don't throw our love away

I saw Dylan out of the corner of my eye and I could tell that he was about to blow. I didn't know what to do. We just had to get through this song and then it would be time to clean up. I knew that a fight was coming. I just wasn't sure if it would be between my friends and Dylan's gang or me and Dylan. I looked back at Jack and he could see the worry in my eyes. He looked over my shoulder and glared in Dylan's direction.

Please don't do me this way

Not happy like I used to be

Loneliness has got the best of me

(All Girls)

My love, my baby love

I need you, oh how I need you

(Kim with girls in background)

Why you do me like you do

After I've been true to you

So deep in love with you

(All girls)

Baby, baby, ooh 'til it's hurtin' me

'Til it's hurtin' me

Ooh, baby love

Don't throw our love away

Don't throw our love away

The song was over and we took our bows and started packing up for the night. I went to help finish up with my tables and clean up the diner. Dylan came up to the counter while I was refilling drinks and asked me for a refill of his. Jack glared at him and made sure he was in between us.

Phil took his cup from him and refilled it. He handed it back to him and Dylan just smiled. "I really get to this one, Kimmy. You need a guy that can handle challenges better than this." He said as he walked away.

I quickly put my hands around Jack's arm getting him to turn around and look at me. "No fighting here. We are almost done and then you can take me home." I said giving him the puppy dog look.

He shook his head and said, "Alright."

We finished everything up and I grabbed my bag. I didn't even change out of my uniform tonight. I saw that Dylan and his guys were waiting outside on their bikes and wasn't sure what to do.

I turned around to see Liam and Jack discussing it. "So what is the plan?" I asked.

"Well. We are all going to split up and then meet back at your house once we have lost them." Liam answered.

"Guys, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I am sure that he already knows where my house is. If he doesn't know then he will soon." I said.

Jack walked up to me and said, "Kim, there is nothing to worry about. We are going to take care of it."

"Listen to me please. I really think that if I just talk to him this will all blow over. I could at least try." I begged.

Jack shook his head and so did almost every other ones of the guys including Milton and Julie. Now they are all going to agree on something. "Kim, you are not talking to him anymore. You said he had a bad temper so how do you think it would work out if you told him that you wanted him to leave you alone and get out of town." Jack said as he walked over closer to me.

"Fine. Who am I riding with?" I asked in defeat.

"You are with me!" Jack said grabbing my hand and heading to the back room.

"I still think that it would be smarter for her to be in a car rather than on a motorcycle." Liam replied.

"We have several girls riding on bikes. She will blend right in and it will be fine." Jack said confidently. "Besides, I feel better if she is with me."

"Alright. No arguing. You guys have been doing so well. How about I drive a bike myself?" I said.

They both looked at me in disbelief and so I continued. "Yes, I know how to drive a motorcycle. Just let me change and then I will need to borrow one of your guy's jackets and bike. He definitely won't expect that." I gave them no time to argue.

I walked off to the back room to change. Luckily, there were some black leather pants back there that Phil must be trying for yet another uniform for us. I slipped them on quickly with my black top and the black combat type boots that Phil had for us. I really need to help him come up with the uniform options. I slipped my hair in a low ponytail so that I could tuck it into the jacket that I use.

**JACK'S POV**

Kim walked back out to the main dining area and everyone was staring. Even when she tries to look bad, she still looks amazing and actually as HOT AS HELL!

Julie came over to her and asked. "Where did you find that outfit?"

"Phil had the pants and boots back there for us. I think he is working on another uniform and we need to help him. Now I just need one of your jackets." She said as she walked over to Sam. "And this stocking cap of yours and I am set."

Sam gave her his jacket and his cap. She slid the jacket on hiding her hair and pulled up the collar. She then put the cap on her head and looked at me with a smile. "I am not so sure this is a good idea." I said. "Besides, I don't know any guys that look that good."

"Please. It will be fine. The last thing is that when we all split up, you have to go with the other group. He will expect me to be with you or Liam. You need to let me ride with the other guys and we will see you later at my house after we lose them." She said to me and I felt my heart stop.

She stepped closer to me and continued. "Jack, you know it makes sense. You trust these guys with your life so you can trust them with mine."

"Kim…Alright. You have to take Brody, Jerry, and Bobby with you. Eddie you are with me and Sam I guess you are in one of the cars." I said hesitantly.

"I think you need one more with you so we split more evenly and you guys need some girls on your bikes." She added.

"Fine, Bobby you are with me." I conceded even though I didn't like it. I was leaving my two best friends and top guys with her and they knew what was resting on their shoulders.

Jan was still at Phil's with us because she was friend with Kim and Julie. She put Kim's leather jacket on and said she would ride with me. Grace rode with Jerry and Kelsey with Eddie. Julie was going to Milton's car with him and the jocks could take care of themselves. Kim walked back to the other room to grab her bag and I followed her.

I just stood there and looked at her while she bent over and grabbed her bag. She was driving me crazy and something that was bothering me was that I was not going to be with her. She turned around and almost ran into me.

"We really have to stop doing that." She said with a smile.

"I don't know, it is kind of nice when you don't have a tray of drinks in your hands." I replied back with a smirk.

She laughed lightly and must have seen the concern in my eyes because she stepped closer to me and put her hand on my chest. She slowly raised her eyes up to meet my gaze. Her touch and then looking into her eyes was almost too much for me. I have never felt like this before. She was looking up at me so sweetly.

"Jack, it is going to be fine. I have survived Dylan before, I can do it again. Please don't worry." She said with a soft smile.

I put my hand on her cheek and took the last step between us so that her chest was up against me. I put my other hand around on the small of her back holding her to me. I looked deeply into her eyes and leaned down closer to her.

"Kim, I'm sorry, but I have to…" Before I could finish what I wanted to say, she pushed up on her tiptoes closing the final space between us and touched her lips to mine for a short, sweet kiss.

She pulled back and had a slight blush in her cheeks while she said, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." I said as I tightened my hold on her and pulled her back to me. I kissed her again and felt things I have never felt for any girl before. She put her arms around my neck and allowed this kiss to linger for a minute. Everything about this felt so right and I didn't want it to end, but I knew that I wanted to take things at Kim's speed for the first time in my life. She was important and I didn't want to screw it up.


	9. Chapter 9: Ride

**Will they get away without Dylan's gang following them? Will Kim really be able to ride the bike by herself? What will Dylan do next?**

**I love hearing from all of you. I hope that you like this chapter as much as I do. It was a lot of fun to write it. I am feeling better and trying to write as much as I can. Let me know what you think. **

**Karatekid27, thank you for the review. I really appreciate hearing that you feel like you are experiencing the story. **

**Patri, Thanks for making a comment even though you don't normally do it. I love any comments at all. **

**Autumn1999, Thank you as always. You are a great reviewer and I put pics of Dylan and Tommy on polyvore so let me know what you think. **

**Summer Lovin Gal, Unbreakable Warrior, Ultimate, Survival, and the queen, Thank you all so much for the reviews and spreading the word about my stories. Love you all. **

**Oh and you are all right. My boyfriend is the best. He has been really sweet and helpful through this entire experience.**

**To all of you, thank you for reviewing. I love hearing whatever you think and any ideas you have. You are all really great. Remember to check out **

.com

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 9 : Ride**

**JACK'S POV**

I stood there holding this angel in my arms and kissing her with more passion than I have ever felt. Kim put one of her hands up in my hair and continued kissing me. When we pulled apart, I looked down at her smiling with a slight blush in her cheeks. Everything about her is so cute and it makes me want her even more.

I was about to push my luck and kiss her again when the swinging door behind me opened and hit me lightly in the back. Kim jumped back quickly. I knew she didn't want everyone thinking bad things about her, which was actually really cute, too.

"Sorry, Jack. But everyone is ready to go." Brody said quietly.

"We are ready. I don't like it, but we are ready." I replied looking at Kim standing there in front of me. I still had my hand on her back because she couldn't get out of my grip that easily.

I smiled at her and motioned for her to go back to the other room while I held the door open for her. Brody was standing beside me and he looked a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Man. I really like her." I told him.

He half smiled and said, "It's cool. I'm actually glad to see you admit it." He used a teasing tone and I put my hand firmly on his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Brody, you have to make sure she gets home alright. Understand?" I said quietly.

He looked back at me seriously and nodded. "I know. She will get home fine." He replied.

"You are my best two guys and this is really important. Don't let anything happen to her!" I said intensely.

"We got it, Man!" He said reassuring me.

"Ok, then let's go." I said walking out of the back.

Kim gave her bag to Julie and zipped up Sam's jacket. She looked back at me and said, "Ready?"

"Yep, let's go." I replied.

Our bikes were in the back and so were most of the guys' cars. We all headed out and climbed on the bikes firing them up. Kim didn't have a problem starting it and she actually looked really good on it. Everything she does makes me like her more and more. I will have to find out how long she has been riding later.

As soon as we started our bikes, we had company. I looked at Kim just as she glanced my way. She gave me a wink and then she took off with Brody and Jerry on either side of her. I took off with Eddie and Bobby. I was alright until Kim turned and she was out of my sight. I stuck to the plan and worked to lose the jerks that were following us.

When we all split up, Kim was right because Dylan followed my group. What I didn't like is that his second, Tommy, followed Kim's group. He did have a lot of guys that followed him. He and two others followed us, Tommy and one other followed Kim, three others followed Liam's car, and the final two drove behind Milton's car. We all stuck to the plan and the worse part for me was having no idea what was going on with Kim.

**KIM'S POV**

I was loving riding the bike. It has definitely been too long. I noticed that when we split up, Dylan followed Jack which was what I figured he would do. What surprised me is that he sent Tommy after us. I sped up which I think surprised Brody and Jerry, but they caught up pretty quick.

I knew that Jack had made them swear to keep me safe and I didn't want to get them in trouble, but I was a little nervous that Tommy was following us. He is literally one of the best riders that Dylan has. Why would he have sent him with us if he didn't suspect that I might be in this group?

I was trying to decide what to do when I noticed Tommy catching up to us fast. I looked over and Brody and mouthed 'sorry' before I forced the bike to move faster. I took an unplanned turn to try to lose Tommy, but of course he stayed right with me.

I heard Brody and Jerry pushing their bikes to catch up with us. There was a reason I picked Sam's jacket because I had noticed that his bike was built more for speed than looks. It was a great bike and I knew that I might need it with these guys here. Tommy pulled up closer to me and I couldn't resist looking to see just how close he was.

As soon as I did, he knew it was me. Great! What am I going to do now? This guy creeps me out more than Dylan. There is so much about him that no one knows, especially Dylan. I knew that other guys weren't going to catch up with us so I did the only thing I knew to do. I raced off as fast as the bike would go. I was definitely pushing this bike to its limits, but I knew enough about bikes that I knew it could take it and I didn't really have a choice anyway. I had to get away from Tommy immediately.

I took another turn trying to lose him, but he stayed with me. Out of all the guys in the gang to follow me, it had to be Tommy. I knew it was risky, but I went back out onto one of the main streets where there were several cars. I had tried losing him with several turns and that didn't work so this was the next best option. I couldn't even hear the other guys anymore so I figured they had given up and were just working on losing the other guy and heading to my house.

There were two cars in front of me on the one way street we pulled out on. I looked ahead to figure out my best move and then noticed that the light was turning red. There is no way I am stopping. There were cars waiting at every side of the intersection to go, but I couldn't stop so I just had to make sure to miss all of them.

Tommy was just a little behind me and that's when I decided to make my move, I lined my bike up perfectly between the two stopped cars and gunned it. I didn't have time to worry about the cars coming at me. I just had to avoid them and I did. I looked back once I was across the intersection at Tommy who was pissed that I had lost him. I waved and kept driving. That felt so good. Hopefully, this will help all of these guys to realize that I can take care of myself.

**JACK'S POV**

We had lost Dylan and his other goons pretty easily. He actually isn't that great of a rider. We pulled up to a house that was for sale about a block from Kim's house. I heard bikes coming and looked up to see Brody and Jerry pull up without…KIM.

I spun my bike around and pulled up to them demanding an explanation. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Jack, I have never seen anyone ride like her. She took off and left us." Brody answered.

"Yo, it was crazy, Man. She must have noticed that Sam's bike was more for speed than some of our others. She knew what she was doing." Jerry added.

"You were supposed to stay with her and keep her safe." I said showing my anger now.

"She was following the plan until she saw who was behind us. She looked at me and said 'sorry' and took off. There was no way we could catch her. We tried." Brody replied.

"Tommy?" I said as a question.

"Yeah. He is Dylan's second in command, right?" Jerry asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Well, that dude can ride. He was right with her when they disappeared on us." Jerry added.

"So you are telling me that she is out there on her own with this Tommy guy?" I said.

"Well…um. Yeah." Brody answered.

"Great! I trusted…." I started and was cut off by the sound of another motorcycle coming our way.

I watched in amazement and relief as Kim pulled up beside us. "Hey, guys. Sorry about that back there, but I knew that I was the only one who had a chance at losing Tommy so we had to split up." She said nonchalantly.

I jumped off of my bike and pulled her into my arms. "Are you kidding me? You shouldn't have done that." I scolded.

She pulled back and looked at me. "Well, I did. I can take care of myself, Jack. No one ever wants to let me, but I can. I did what I had to and now we are all here. Let's get the bikes parked in the garage at my house and we can figure out what is next." She said looking at me so seriously.

I have never been around a girl like this before and all of the things she can do blow me away. "Fine. Let's go, guys." I told them all.

When we pulled up to Kim's house, it was dark. She opened the garage and we put all of the bikes in it. She went up to the front door and unlocked it. There was a note just inside the door on the floor like someone had dropped it in the mail slot. Kim opened it and I read it over her shoulder.

_Kimmy, _

_Sorry, but had to head out from the base. I know you probably figured that would happen. I can't tell you where I am going, but I will let you know when I get back. I am not sure how long it will be, but at least a few days. I am going to let you take care of yourself like you asked, but will have some of our men check on you periodically. See you soon. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

She looked up at me and said, "See I knew he wouldn't be home. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Everyone is fine." I told her. "So I guess we are staying here then until your dad gets home."

She spun around looking at me like she disagreed. "Jack, I don't want to be here alone right now, but this is the first time he has trusted me to stay alone. If he finds out that I had all of you stay here, this will never happen again." She explained.

"I am sure he will understand when he knows about Dylan." I said with a smirk.

"You think that my military dad is going to understand why I would have a bunch of guys stay at our house when he is out of town. Plus, I don't want the neighbors to talk. I really am a good girl." She said with her sweet smile walking into the kitchen.

I followed her and she was getting drinks out for everyone. She turned on the stove and started popping popcorn in a pan. I couldn't help myself and had to just look her over again. She was still wearing Sam's stocking cap and jacket. Her hair was now hanging on the outside of the jacket. With the leather pants on hugging her curves perfectly, she looked so hot. I walked up behind her and put one of my hands on the counter beside her and the other on her waist.

I felt a slight shiver move through her body at my touch. What I wasn't expecting was that when I put my hand there, her shirt had moved up slightly and my hand would come in contact with the top of her leather pants and her bare skin. A bolt of electricity ran through my body instantly. I put one of my fingers through a belt loop in her pants so that she couldn't just get away.

I leaned closer to her and she leaned her back up against my chest. I whispered into her ear, "I am glad that you are alright. I am sorry, but I was worried about you. I know that you are a good girl and I will not do anything to mess that up, but some of us are staying here so we need to figure that out."

She looked over her shoulder at me and nodded. "Alright." She replied.

I kissed her on the forehead and said, "Good." I moved my fingers some on her skin in small circles and she squirmed slightly. "Are you ticklish?"

She looked at me and said, "No, why would you ask that?" She was trying so hard to hold in the laughter.

I put my other hand on her waist instantly finding skin, too. I moved my fingers lightly tickling her. She started laughing and said. "Ok…Jack… that…is….enough. I have…to finish…the …popcorn."

"Oh come on, Kimmy. This is more fun." I said.

She looked at me seriously, took a deep breath, and said. "Stop."

"Alright, sorry." I said, but I still kept my hands on her waist while she finished with the popcorn. It felt too good to touch her skin like this and I wasn't about to stop if she didn't tell me to.

She finished up the popcorn and put it in a big bowl. Then she got a tray out with small bowls and cups on it. She got drinks out of the fridge and started to pick everything up to carry into the other room. "You might have to let me go now." She said teasingly.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to." I replied.

She just smiled. I let her go and grabbed some of the drinks and the bowl of popcorn. I followed her into the other room where we sat it all down on the dining table. Liam and some of his jock friends walked in the front door and Kim went over to give them all hugs. I felt the surge of jealousy that flew through my body.

Wait! I don't get jealous. I am Jack Brewer, but this girl she is so much more than any other. Like any of these jocks could handle her anyway. She is gorgeous, tough, hot, and rides a bike better than most guys. I wonder what else she can do. I may not know now, but I can't wait to find out.

"I got drinks and popcorn out. If any of you want anything, you need to come and get it yourselves." She said to everyone in the other room.

Several of the guys started coming in to get something to drink. "So what is the plan now?" Liam asked stepping closer to Kim.

"Well, I and a few of my guys are going to stay here tonight." I replied. "You guys can stay for awhile and then go ahead and get home."

"Hell no." Zayn said stepping up by Liam and putting his hand on Kim's arm protectively.

I moved over in front of Kim and glared at both of them. Kim immediately turned sideways in between all of us so that her shoulders where touching mine and Liam's chests. I could tell that she was upset, but I didn't take my eyes away from Zayn and Liam's. I had to teach these jocks what their place was.

"That's it!" Kim shouted and we all looked down at her shocked. "I have had it. Between all of you acting like I need protecting and can't take care of myself to fighting over me, I am done with it all. There is something a lot more important going on here and you all need to stop fighting over me. I don't belong to anyone, except myself. And I get enough over protectiveness from my dad; I don't need it from all of you too." She glared at all of us.

I couldn't help, but smile. We all chuckled and that was the last straw for her because she shoved Liam and I away from her and went up the stairs quickly. Julie and Jan followed her up the stairs. Grace and Kelsey looked like they were fed up, too. They went up the stairs behind the other girls.

We all looked at each other and decided to try to come up with a compromise. Some of us sat down at the table and worked through what we were going to do next.

**KIM'S POV**

I was furious. What was it going to take to get these guys to stop? I grabbed my pajamas from my drawer and started to head to my bathroom to take a quick shower. Julie and Jan came into my room followed by Grace and Kelsey.

"Sorry. I don't normally get upset like that, but these guys are…"I started to say and then Grace said, "Acting like asses!"

We all started laughing and I nodded my head. "Yes. That is exactly what I was thinking." I said.

"They do this a lot." Kelsey added.

"Yeah. The jocks and bikers have never gotten along, but you have definitely made things more interesting." Grace said.

"I don't know why." I replied.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Please. You know why." She said.

"Grace, I have never asked for any of this. I don't like all of this attention. I just wanted to enjoy my school year here and have fun. I probably won't even be here long enough to have a serious relationship. I hate it when they all act like this. I don't know how you guys stand being around all of them sometimes. Are they always like this?" I asked.

"I understand that you are upset because we are, too. We have just had more time to get used to the way they all act." Grace explained.

"Yeah. The last time a girl caught Jack's attention, he made sure that all of the other guys stayed away from her until he was over it." Kelsey said giggling and then she stopped and looked at me apologetically.

"That was a long time ago. Jack seems to really like you more than any of those other girls." Grace tried to smooth things over.

"Stop. It is fine. I know about Jack. I am not dating anyone and I was with Dylan, remember? I know what bad boys are like." I said trying to convince myself as much as all of them.

"Besides, you have other options." Jan said smiling.

"That's right. You have Liam or Harry or probably any of the rest of them." Julie added. "You don't need a bad boy that is going to hurt you."

"I don't think that he would hurt you." Grace said.

"That's true. I haven't ever seen Jack look at anybody the way he looks at you. I mean he was truly upset and nervous when they showed up here without you." Kelsey added.

"Thanks, but really it is okay. I just need to get this Dylan business taken care of and then see how long my dad is actually going to stay here. I am going to take a quick shower and there are plenty of pajamas in my drawer if you guys want to change, too." I said.

"Sounds great." Grace said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kim." Kelsey replied.

"I need to call my mom if I am staying." Jan said.

"Me, too." Julie added.

"Of course, there is a phone there on my nightstand." I replied. "I would just really appreciate having you guys here since the guys are planning on staying. Safety in number, you know!"

"Yes, I will call now." Julie said grabbing the phone.

I took a quick shower and changed into my stripped pajama pants and a black tank top. When I came back out, all of the girls were in Pjs, too. This would at least be fun getting to have spend time with the girls.

There was a knock at my door and I slipped on my button up pink top to cover up better before I opened the door. I peeked out of the door to see Jack and Jerry. "Hello. Can I help you?" I asked.

"We just wanted to check on you girls." Jerry said trying to look around me.

"We are fine. Thanks." I replied.

"Are you coming back downstairs? We are all playing nice now." Jack asked.

"I don't know. We are all ready for bed so we might just hang out up here." I said.

"Kim, can I talk to you for just a minute please?" Jack asked.

"Alright." I said stepping out of the room and he looked me up and down slowly. "Really?" I added upset at the way he was staring.

"Sorry." Jack said. "Jer, I need to talk to Kim." Jerry wanted Grace to come back out, but he headed down the stairs to give Jack a minute with me. "Kim, I know that we upset you, but you have to know that I just want you to be safe." He said.

He moved closer to me and I stepped back until I was up against the wall. Jack put his hands on either side of me on the wall and leaned closer. "Is this a part of your game?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The girls told me that you have had this problem fighting with the other guys before over other girls. You know until you lose interest in the girl." I replied. "I don't want to be that girl, Jack."

He leaned closer to me until he was only a few inches from me. "Kim, I don't want you to be that girl either. You are so much more than that." He put his hand on my cheek and added. "I would never hurt you."

I looked up into his chocolaty eyes and took a deep breath. "Jack, I just can't be in a relationship right now. I don't even know how long we will be here. My dad moves around a lot." I tried to make excuses.

Jack just ignored me and moved his hand that was on the wall to my waist. Whether he meant to or not, his hand went right to the top of my pants and my shirt was not tucked in so he was touching my skin again. I felt so many emotions running through me and I wasn't sure what to do. Luckily, Jack took the choice out of my hands. We were so close already and he must have felt the sparks when he touched me, too. He closed the final space between us and kissed me again. I started to pull back and Jack moved his other hand from my cheek to the small of my back. He put it under my tank top and pulled me to him. The feel of his hand on my back put me in shock. I wrapped my arms around him and continued to kiss him. The electricity that was flying between us made it hard to think straight. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Jack, I don't want to hurt you either. We move around a lot and this stuff with Dylan is a mess. I don't want anything…" I said and he put his finger on my lips to stop me from saying anything else.

"How about this? We just take this a day at a time and see where it goes. I know that it will be perfect." He said as he leaned back down to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before letting me go. "We would love to have all of you back downstairs with us. I will be down there waiting for you." He walked down the stairs and all I wanted to do was follow him, but I went back into my room to calm down first and get the girls.

"Hey, girls. They promise they are all going to get along and would like us to come downstairs with them for awhile." I said.

"And Jack kissing you had nothing to do with you being okay with this, right?" Grace said with a smile.

"No." I replied. "Go on down and I will be there in a minute. I am going to braid my hair real quick."

The girls all left the room smiling at me. I went into my bathroom and started braiding my hair. I closed my eyes for a minute reliving every moment of Jack kissing me and then there were hands over my eyes. I felt a moment of panic surge through me and then as he spoke to me everything changed.


	10. Chapter 10: FEAR

**Who is behind Kim and how will she react? What is going to happen with her, Jack, and Liam? But more importantly, what is she going to do about Dylan?**

**Kickinitlover11, UnbreakableWarrior, and autumn 1999, I think you might be slightly surprised at who it is, but we shall see and it will all be explained even more in upcoming chapters. So exciting!**

**ASTRID, you are a genius. I love that song and have been making a list of everything I wanted them to sing and it is on it. If you have any other ideas let me know!**

**Natalie, I think that is what I love about writing these stories. I am able to just picture it in my head and watch it really come to life. **

**Kickfeaver, Multiple guests, cottoncandy, and imjusttesting123, Sorry about the cliffhangers. It is hard to decide where to stop each chapter and sometimes that is just the way it works out. I am trying to hurry to get chapters out so you don't have to wait too long. **

**To all of you, thank you for reviewing. I love hearing whatever you think and any ideas you have. You are all really great. Remember to check out polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. I have posted images of all of the outfits that I describe in these chapters. It really brings things to life. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 10: FEAR**

**KIM'S POV**

The panic that had been there the moment before turned to complete and utter fear. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down and then had to react. There were only two people that affected me like this and I knew couldn't let either of them have this kind of control over me. I reached up slowly and pulled his hands away from my eyes. I then turned around facing him while I stood up to face to face with him.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" I asked calmly.

"Waiting for the boss, but I don't know if he will make it here before I have to just take action myself." He replied with an evil grin.

"Take action?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah, get you out of here!" He replied snidely.

"And how are you going to do that? My house is full of people. There are bikers, like you guys, and football players all over downstairs and you are just going to what?...Walk out with me kicking and screaming and no one is going to notice!" I responded sarcastically trying to hide the real fear that was building inside of me.

"Now, Kim, really the important thing in that statement is that they are all downstairs!" He replied with a wink.

I felt my heart rate increasing in speed and just looked at him for a minute shaking my head while I tried to relax. Then I just asked the only question that mattered through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"Kimmy, don't be like this. You know you are happy to see me. You probably had more fun tonight riding that bike than you have had in a long time. And I am the one who taught you to ride bikes like that." Tommy said stepping closer to me and running his hand down my cheek as I turned my head away from him. "I can't believe you were able lose me. You could have really been hurt doing that." He added.

"I was highly motivated to get away from you at all costs so I felt it was worth the risk." I replied with a disgusted look on my face.

He touched my cheek again holding my face in place so I was looking at him and ran his other hand through my hair. I grabbed his hands and threw them off of me. "Seriously, Tommy. What is this all really about?" I asked glaring at him. "Dylan doesn't usually go to all this trouble for someone like me. He has a ton of girls out there."

"You know what it is about. Dylan wants you to come back with him. He wants you to come home and frankly so do I. It hasn't been the same since you left. I miss you." He answered with a smirk.

"Tommy, stop it. You need to leave before anyone realizes you are here." I said with anger in my voice and then continued. "I don't want to go back with you guys. I had to leave or he would have hurt me worse next time. I am happy with my dad and my life here. If you care about me at all, you would leave me alone."

"Kimmy, you know I can't do that. I wasn't going to let him hurt you anymore. I told you that. Why couldn't you just believe me?" He replied with a grin.

"No, you were just going to start, right?" I replied angrily.

"You are such a silly girl. I don't know what it is about you that drives so many guys crazy. Maybe if you would figure it out and dial it down a bit, we wouldn't have this problem." He said glaring back at me.

The look in his eyes told me that the time for talking was over. This is when I feared Tommy the most. It was like a switch had been thrown in him and all of the anger that he had built up over the years for everything joined together. His eyes were almost black and I knew better than to say anything else. He waited for me to push him further, but I didn't so he pushed me.

Tommy grabbed my upper arms and shoved me against the wall in the bathroom. It wasn't that he pushed me with such force that it hurt, but I knew I wasn't going to get out of his grasp easily. He looked down at me and stood there for a moment before he spoke. "Kim, you are leaving here with me! Now! You are going to be quiet and I will promise you that all of your stupid friends will be alright. You see, I don't play games like Dylan does and you know that. Part of our guys are outside waiting for us and if you don't leave, there could be a horrible accident with your family home. I don't know if all of your friends would survive the fire, but we could find out, if you want?" He just smirked down at me waiting for my response.

I was shaking and couldn't control it anymore. I knew that he could feel it because his grin widened and he looked really pleased with himself. I took one deep breath and looked up at him and said, "You are not going to hurt my friends or burn down my house because that is not the way that you convince someone to come back to all of you. I would never forgive any of you and you know it. This is ridiculous and you have to stop it now before anyone gets hurt."

He looked at me and laughed. "No, Kimmy, you have to stop it. And you can if you just come with me quietly now." He replied coolly.

By the look in his eyes, I knew he was serious and I wasn't 100% sure what to do. If I went with him now, there was no telling what they would do with me, but my friends would be safe. Then there was the thought that once they had me, they would still go after everyone that I cared about. I couldn't let any of this happen!

"Tommy, how do I know that if I go with you that you will keep your word and leave all of them alone?" I asked as calmly as I could.

He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I guess you don't, Kimmy." He laughed as he pulled back to look at my expression.

I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of showing fear or sadness on my face. I kept a straight face and said, "Then why would I go anywhere with you?" I asked.

"You will never change! You don't have a choice. You can either go willingly and hope that I keep my word and we leave your pathetic group of friends alone or you can go kicking and screaming and know that they will all be hurt in a fire." He leaned down where we were eye to eye and continued. "Your choice!"

"Fine. I will go with you. Let me loose so I can get some things put in a bag to take with me." I said calmly.

"Fine, but don't try anything. You may have beaten me on the bikes this time, but you can't outrun me or over power me." He said stepping back with an evil grin and following me into the other room.

He leaned up against my door and I grabbed a small duffle bag out of my closet. It used to be my dad's a long time ago and he had given it to me after he found out about Dylan. I had first laughed at my dad when he gave me his Naval Survival Kit, but then he showed me all of the ways that each item could be used to protect myself.

I carried it over to my dresser and started putting a few items into it for show until I found the things I could use. The first thing I found was the knife, but I was worried about just pulling that out because I knew that Tommy would have his and could over power me with just that. I was by my window and looked out to see if I could see the other guys waiting for Tommy outside. I only saw two of them and that was because they were actually holding some kind of torches in their hands and had glass bottle with liquid in them that they were going to light like explosives. I had to do something so I kept looking through the bag. I then found the insect repellant and whistle. I picked all three items up in my hand and was glad that I had my pajamas on because I would not have been able to pull this off if I were still in my skirt.

I walked back toward Tommy and my closet to grab a few more articles of clothing before zipping up the bag. I turned toward him and threw the bag in his arms getting them occupied while I quickly sprayed the insect repellant in his eyes. He immediately yelled out because I am sure it burnt badly. I then put the whistle in my mouth and started blowing it as loud as I could thinking it would grab some more attention, too. Lastly, I held the knife up in a defensive position and kicked Tommy in the gut.

**JACK'S POV**

We were all downstairs and happy that the girls had decided to join us. I was waiting as patiently as I could for Kim to come down when I heard someone yell from upstairs, but it wasn't Kim. It was a guy. I didn't even stop to think who it could be, I just ran up the stairs followed by everyone else.

I then heard a whistle blowing really loud and knew that she was in trouble. I tried the door and it was locked. I started hitting and kicking the door trying to get through to her, but was having no luck. We all decided to throw our shoulders into the door to get to her.

**KIM'S POV**

The problem is that Tommy is a really tough guy. He grabbed my leg as I made contact with him and held it up. We could hear a commotion out in the hall and he was trying to see through the pain of the insect repellant spray. He grabbed the chair at my desk and wedged it under the locked door handle to slow them down more. I took this as my opportunity to get my leg out of his grasp. I still had the knife out and was ready to use it. He moved forward towards me and I immediately punched him in the cheek. This only ticked him off more.

"You really shouldn't have done any of this, Kimmy. Now everyone is going to pay and you are still going with me." He snarled.

I could hear Jack and the guys outside my door, but didn't know if they would make it in my room in time. As Tommy approached me, I sprayed him again and he grabbed my upper arms. He spun me around where my back was up against his chest and held me to him.

"Time to go, Kimmy." He whispered. "And you are in BIG trouble now." He warned as he elbowed me in the chest and I cried out in pain.

I was already in trouble so I took the knife that was in my hand and pushed it into his arm. He released me and grabbed his arm. He picked up a shirt that was on my bed and tied it around his wound continuing to stock toward me. I kicked him again and recoiled faster this time so that he couldn't grab my leg.

Then I realized my mistake. He had backed me up to one of my windows and I heard it break behind me. As I looked over my shoulder, I saw Dylan. He threw his arms around me entrapping my arms and waist in his grasp. He pulled me out the window and Tommy jumped out after us. Some of the glass grazed my skin as he pulled me out of my home and I screamed, but neither of them cared. Tommy jumped down off of the roof over my porch and landed on the ground. The next thing I knew Dylan was dropping me down to him and joining us.

**JACK'S POV**

I heard her scream and hit that door with everything I had and it finally broke loose. I shoved the chair out of my way and ran into the room to find it empty. There was blood on her carpet and then I saw the broken glass of her window and ran to it.

They had Kim, my Kim in their arms and then I saw what else they were planning. I turned to everyone and said, "We have to get out of here right now."

Everyone started to run out of the house. Several of the guys and me climbed out of Kim's window after Dylan and his gang. I just wanted to get Kim and make sure that she was safe.

**KIM'S POV**

A guy named Jimmy came over to me with a rag in his hand and held it over my face while I struggled. Two others, Nick and Justin, tied up my hands and feet. I looked up at my house and saw that they had blocked the doors and were working on the windows. They were actually going to burn my house down. Everything that I have of my mom's would be gone. A tear escaped my eye and I looked up to my room. The last thing I remember seeing is Jack leaning out my window before I blacked out.

**JACK'S POV**

I saw Kim look at me and then she fell into their arms. Dylan and Tommy both smirked in my direction and then I watched Tommy pick Kim up and hold her in his lap as he sped off on his motorcycle. Dylan and several of the others followed them. A few stayed and were preparing to burn the house down around us.

I only wanted to get to Kim, but I had to fight with several of them to even make my way to my bike in the garage. Knowing martial arts really helped me to take down several of his guys easily. Even Liam and his jocks were throwing some good punches with these jerks. We managed to knock all of them out and then Liam and his guys worked on putting out the fire that had been started on the porch.

I yelled back toward all of them. "Tie them up and don't let them go anywhere. We may need to talk to them if we can't catch up and find Kim."

I saw Liam nod and then I was at my bike. I threw the garage open and jumped on my bike with Jerry and Brody right on my heels and we took off after Kim. The rest of my guys were right behind us. I only had one thing on my mind and that was getting to her before they could hurt her anymore. I am going to make Dylan and Tommy pay for this. She is mine and no one takes what is mine, but this was also more than that. I loved her and I was not losing her like this, before I could even tell her what she means to me!


	11. Chapter 11: Trapped

**Will they find Kim? Will she be alright? What will happen when her dad has someone come by the house to check on her? **

**Child, I love song suggestions and have put that one on my list. It is a good song and I had thought about having a Grease type moment. You did catch what Kim's dad's name is, right?**

**Star, ASTRID, and UnbreakableWarrior, I am glad that I could still surprise you all some. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Let me know what you think. Thank you all for the comments. It really means a lot to me. **

**Autumn1999, xXselenXx, and swagmasterlol, Thank you the review. We will have to see if Jack can get her back and how fast he can do it! Drama to come with Dad promised because he worries about his little girl.**

**Kickfeaver, kickinitlover11, and Summer Lovin Gal, Hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for all the comments. **

**You are all the best and I love hearing from you. Keep the reviews coming. Thank you. **

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 11: Trapped**

**JACK'S POV**

We raced after them and I easily saw what Brody and Jerry were talking about with Tommy. He really was a good rider. Even with Kim in his arms passed out, he was flying low. He had a high performance Harley and I knew that no matter how bad I wanted to catch him, it wasn't going to happen because my Harley was built more for style, but I wasn't giving up.

We stayed with them for a while and then they started splitting up and went into the traffic of town. That is when we lost them. I felt like a part of me was gone instantly and I wasn't sure what to do next. I remembered the guys that were tied up at Kim's house and headed in that direction. I was going to get answers about where she was and I was going to get them now.

**KIM'S POV (30 minutes later)**

I started to wake up and had a horrible headache. As I stretched, I felt some pain in my back. I wasn't sure what was going on and then I remembered. It hit me in waves, each memory slapping me in the face with the reality that I had been taken by Dylan and his gang. I knew that once I opened my eyes, I would see my new reality and I wasn't sure that I was ready for that, but had to anyway. I blinked my eyes a few times trying to get them to focus, but I was in a really dark room. As far as I could tell, I was alone for now.

I stood up and looked around the room trying to find a way out. With every movement, I felt pain in my back but couldn't just stop looking. I was in a simple room with a single door that was locked from the outside and a very small window on one wall near the ceiling. It was boarded shut, but I thought that I might be able to work on it with some time. The room had a floor drain and a small vent on the outside wall, also. I only knew one thing, I was trapped…for now!

There were several boxes stacked up against one wall that I was going to have to go through to see what I could find. Other than that, there was nothing. I found my bag that I had packed laying by the door. I wondered if they had left all of my dad's stuff in it for me.

I unzipped it quickly and found his first aid kit so that was a plus. They had probably not even looked in it. I knew they took the knife from me and the insect repellant was still at my house in my room. My house. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. What if my house was gone? What if my friends were hurt? I saw Jack and some of the other guys coming out the windows before I had let the darkness take me, but what about everyone else. I was hoping they were all alright and then I had to come back to reality because Dylan, Tommy, or any of their other guys could be in here any minute.

I tried to look at my back first to see how bad the damage was from the glass of my broken window. I took off my outer pajama top leaving just my tank on and could see that there were several cuts and some of them were pretty deep. I cleaned the cuts that I could reach and it burnt badly. I didn't think there was any glass in them, but I couldn't be sure. I put bandages on the largest ones and then looked to see what I had thrown in my bag that I could wear. I pulled out my jean cropped pants, a red shirt, and a denim jacket.

I made sure that I was alone and quickly slipped my pajama pants off and put the denim pants on. I rolled the bottoms up and then tried to pull my tank top off. It was stuck to my lower back in a few places where the blood from my cuts had dried and it hurt to pull on it. I heard the door behind me open and stopped what I was doing to turn around to face whoever was coming in.

Tommy came in the door with some food in his hands. "Hi, Kimmy. I am glad to see that you are awake. Are you hungry?" He asked while eating the sandwich he had in his hands.

I glared at him. "No, I am fine. Can you go so I can finish cleaning my wounds and changing?" I said coldly.

"Oh, now, Kimmy. Don't be like this! You stabbed me and I am not complaining." He said holding his bandaged arm out.

"You kidnapped me from my home. I think you deserved whatever you got." I snapped back.

"Well, you wouldn't even have all of those cuts if you had just listened to me and come quietly." He replied with a grin.

I glared at him furiously. He started to cross the room and I backed up instantly. "Come on. Let me look and see how bad they are." He said.

"I don't think so. I can handle it if you will just get out of here." I snarled.

"Fine. Be that way. But you are making a big mistake. I could have been your friend here, but not if you keep treating me like this." He said while laughing evilly.

"Just go, Tommy." I repeated as the door opened again.

"Tommy, you heard her. Leave the food here on this chair and go on." Dylan said more as a command then a request.

Tommy turned and looked at him and walked out of the room. As he was leaving, he winked at me which just made my blood boil. I looked at Dylan with the same disgusted look that I had given Tommy.

He crossed the room and I continued to back away. "Kim, you need to let someone look at your cuts to make sure all of the glass is out." He said trying to act concerned.

"I will be fine. Can you just give me some privacy so I can finish and get changed?" I asked.

"Let me just look." He said continuing to move closer to me.

I really didn't have anywhere to go and I didn't know how I could get away from him. He closed the gap between us and grabbed my arm as I tried to move to another part of the room. He pulled me to him and spun me around too quickly. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to black out, but I didn't let myself. I had to stay awake and alert if I was going to survive this.

Dylan turned me around while I struggled against him and looked under the few bandages that I had put on. "See, there is glass in this one. You need to get it out." He said. "Sit down and let me clean these up for you."

I pulled away forcefully. "I don't think so, Dylan. I can do it myself if you will just get out and keep everyone out for a little while. I am not in the mood to debate this with you and I am not one of your guys who say how high when you tell them to jump. I want you to leave me alone. You have already done enough to me today." I said staring him in the eyes.

The weird thing is that I knew that my words actually bothered him in some way because I could see it in his eyes. Dylan just stood there looking at me in disbelief and then he finally spoke. "Kim, I only did what had to be done for us to be together." He said while reaching out and placing his hand lightly under my chin. "Those idiots that you were hanging out with wouldn't even let us talk and your dad took you away before we could try to work out what happened between us. This was the only way that we could both get things settled so that you can come back home with me." He was so serious and I didn't know what to say. He really believed that we could work this out!

"Dylan…" I started and he put his finger over my mouth to stop me.

"Don't say anything right now. I will give you privacy so you can clean out your wounds, but then you have to let me look at them to make sure that they completely clean." He said as he turned to leave the room. "You have 20 minutes." He added as he left.

He really is delusional. I waited until he had left the room and started working on my wounds more. I had to get my tank top off, but I knew it was going to be painful. I stepped behind the boxes in case Dylan didn't keep his word and someone came in. I put the collar of my denim jacket in my mouth and bit down. I reached over my head and gripped my tank top with both of my hands and just yanked it off as fast as I could. I was screaming instantly because the pain was a bit overwhelming, but the jacket mumbled it well.

**JACK'S POV**

We pulled up to her house and found Liam and all of his jock friends in the garage trying to grill Dylan's guys. I jumped off of my bike and walked straight up to them and started punching them. All of my anger was being taken out on these jackasses! It took both Brody and Jerry to pull me off of them.

I calmed down and walked back up to them. I bent down slightly to look them in the eyes and said, "Where did they take her?"

One of them looked at me and laughed. "You are not my boss and trust me if I tell you what you want to know, he will do way worse to me than you."

I grabbed him by the throat and turned him around squeezing his neck in my arm. I pulled my knife out from my boot and held it to his throat. I leaned down and snarled, "Trust me! You are wrong about who can hurt you worse!"

I could tell that I had shaken him up a bit, but one of the other guys started to say something. I quickly lifted one of my legs and kicked him in the face knocking him out before he could finish his sentence. This got all of their attention.

I squeezed around his neck tighter and said, "The most important thing to me is finding Kim. I don't care about anyone or anything else. I will do whatever I have to to find her. Now, who are you scared of more?"

He looked up at me and said, "The only thing I can tell you is that they didn't go far. They are still here in town somewhere."

I held the knife closer to his throat putting pressure behind it. "I swear. That is all they told us."

He squealed.

"How would they have somewhere here to hide Kim?" I asked.

"I don't know. They just said they had made some friends and were going to lay low there until they could go back home." He added.

"Friends…" I mulled that over in my mind. They haven't even been in town that long. Who could they have met? They have just been at the drive-in and then at Phil's… Phil's... PHIL'S, of course, Donna and Claire! They were all over Dylan and Tommy at Phil's. They are the ones helping these monsters.

"Jack, you want to share with the rest of us." Brody said.

I looked at him and grinned. "Donna and Claire!" Is all I said and all of my guys started nodding their heads.

Julie came in the garage behind me and looked shocked at the scene she walked in to. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You think my sister had something to do with Kim disappearing? I mean, she is a total butthole and hates Kim, but I don't think she would ever help someone really hurt another person." Julie said sadly.

"I didn't mean it exactly that way, Julie. I just think that these guys may have used your sister and Donna to find a place to hide out." I tried to settle things with her.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well, do you know where they might be?" I asked.

"Yes, they are getting ready for the party at Donna's. Her parents are out of town and she is having a big party in about an hour. They are planning on partying all night." She answered.

"I guess we know where we are going to start." I said looking at my guys. We were just going to have to go to the party and see who and what we could turn up. We all headed home to change quickly so that we could go to the party. Donna has never been very good at keeping secrets from me. If she is involved in this, I will find out where Kim is and am going to make Donna pay.

**KIM'S POV**

I cleaned the cuts up and covered them with some bandages. I slid my red top on carefully and then put the denim jacket on over it. Just having these layers on touching the bandages, put enough pressure on the wounds that they were causing me some pain. I took two Tylenol from the first aid kit to try to ebb the pain slightly.

I knew that Dylan would be back in soon and I was not letting him get anywhere near me. I started searching through the boxes to see if I could find anything useful. There were all kinds of clothes which would come in handy if I had to be here long, but I am not planning on staying at all. I found some photos and started looking through them. I was shocked because they were pictures of Donna and her family, I guess. I looked at the clothes again and found an old cheer uniform with a name on it. I knew where I was, I was in…Donna Tobin's house. How is this possible? What in the world is going on here?

**JUSTIN'S POV (MEANWHILE AT KIM'S HOUSE)**

I had orders to go to the Commander's house and check on his daughter. It isn't that I minded doing this; but I wanted to go on the mission with the rest of our team, not just babysit. Although, if I had to babysit someone, I have to admit that Kim was very pretty.

I drove over to their house and as soon as I pulled up, I could see that something really bad had happened here. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the house. There was no one around, but there was broken glass everywhere and the porch had several burnt places that had been put out. The door had been boarded shut and then busted open.

I pulled my gun out and ran into the house. The inside of the house didn't look too bad until I went upstairs and saw what I think is Kim's room. It was torn up and there was blood on the carpet and some broken glass from her window. This is not good.

I came downstairs and used the phone to call this in to our offices. I was on the phone telling them what they needed to radio the Commander about and I heard voices in the garage. I walked out with my gun out and found 5 thugs tied up in the garage. They had been beaten up and looked pretty bad.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"We had a tea party." One of them said smartly.

I held my gun pointed at him and asked again. "What happened here and where is Kim?"

"There was a fight and Kim left with the winner. Now, can you let us go?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I will be back to deal with you punks." I said as I walked back in telling the officers what I had just found.

I hung up the phone and waited for our authorities to come and take these idiots in. I have to find the Commander's daughter and then maybe he will let me go on missions. I asked some of the neighbors what they had seen and then headed off in the direction they said the motorcycles had gone.

**KIM'S POV**

I continued to look for something useful, but at least I knew where I was and that was a start. I found a box with kitchen utensils in it and pulled a few out that might be helpful with getting out the window. The door opened again and I quickly closed up the boxes so that he wouldn't know what I was doing.

Dylan came in and looked at me. "Kim, can I look at your cuts to make sure you got them clean enough?" He actually asked which was totally out of character.

"I got them taken care of." I replied.

"Kimmy, don't be ridiculous. Let me see them now." He repeated more forcefully.

"Dylan, we went through this earlier. I am not someone that you can boss around. I am fine and I want to know when you are letting me go." I stated while glaring at him.

I could see the anger building in his eyes and knew that this could get really ugly. "Kim, I don't know why you have to push me like this. I am offering to take care of you and you just want to what? Run back to that poser, Jack, or is it the football dimwit?" Dylan was getting closer to me and I could feel my heart rate and breathing accelerate.

I looked at him and knew I had to diffuse this now. "Dylan, listen to me. I am fine, but I really do want to go home. I am all that my dad has. This has nothing to do with anyone else. I swear to you. I just don't want him to worry about me. Please try to understand that I am scared and want to go home. I don't even know where I am." I said trying to appeal to his caring side.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me over to him. "Don't give me that bullshit! You belong with me and you are going to be with me! Do you understand?" He said shaking me.

"Dylan, stop please! You are hurting me." I tried to get him to listen, but it was too late.

He took one of his hands off of my arm and I saw him clench it into a fist right before he started hitting me over and over again in the face. I heard someone else come into the room and felt arms grabbing me before I hit the ground. Everything went dark again.


	12. Chapter 12: Unlikely Friend

**Who pulled Kim out of the room? Is she safe now and what will happen next?**

**swagmasterlol, I guess I can see your point, but it is just because I like the characters. I think you will like this chapter. I hope!  
**

**Autumn1999, I am glad that you like Justin checking on the house. It makes things interesting. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Please keep the reviewes coming. **

**UnbreakableWarrior, I am glad that you liked the chapter and I know what you mean about Kim's situation, but don't worry she is pretty resourceful. **

**Kickinitlover11, Thank you for the review. You are very good with your guessing . Hope you like how I wrote it. **

**Kickfeaver, Thank you for the support. Let me know what you think of this chapter, too. **

**I know bexs12345, sorry about the cliffhangers. It seems like the chapters just work out that way or I get too tired and can't write anymroe. **

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 12: Unlikely Friend**

**KIM'S POV **

The next thing I know someone is lightly patting my face and I can hear soft whimpers. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Kim! Please be okay!" The person, no GIRL kept saying over and over again.

I slowly opened my eyes and waited for my vision to stop spinning circles. When I could finally focus, I looked up and saw Claire starring down at me with tears running down her cheeks. She gasped when our eyes met.

"Oh Kim, I am so glad that you are waking up. I am so sorry!" She said again.

"Where am I?" I asked. I knew that I had been at Donna's, but now I was in a room with some lights on and nothing looked familiar.

As I looked around some and tried to sit up, I could tell I was still in a basement, but then things started to spin so I laid my head back down on Claire. She looked at me so seriously and answered, "You are at Donna's house. We are in the basement. Tommy is dealing with calming Dylan down and he had me pull you out of there. I swear Kim I didn't know what he was going to do. I may not like you all that much, but I never wanted him to hurt you like that." She said as more tears fell down her face.

I ran my hand over my face and could feel the places that it was swelling already. "Claire, can you get me some ice? This kind of hurts and I need to see if I can keep it from swelling anymore." I told her.

She helped me to sit up slightly and looked over at one of the other guys in Dylan's gang. He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with some ice wrapped up in a dish cloth. I knew that Tommy and Dylan were probably arguing, but that they would have it settled soon. I had to get out of here now. I looked around some more to see if I could find my easiest exit when I heard music coming from upstairs.

I looked at Claire and had to try to reason with her. "Claire, I have to get out of here now before the two of them come out of that room." I whispered to her.

"Kim, I can't. I don't think I could get you out anyway with all of these guys watching. They are a little intimidating now that I see them like this." She whispered back then she looked up at one of them. "She needs some water to drink. Can you go get her some?"

She was trying to thin them out so we could at least talk. "Claire, I have to get out of here. Trust me when I tell you that this was nothing. It will be worse the next time." I tried to get her to understand. I never thought that I would be looking to Claire for help, but she had just become my unlikely friend and the only one who could help me right now.

"Kim, I don't know what to do. Donna is having a party tonight and there are tons of people coming here any minute. I will see what I can do, but you are going to have to give me some time." She said making sure none of the guys heard her.

One came back with a glass of water for me just as Tommy and Dylan came out of the room that I must have been in. I took a few drinks of the water and noticed that Dylan had a bruise forming on his cheek. I quickly looked away from him avoiding making eye contact with him. He started to rush over to me, but Tommy put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Go on upstairs and get cleaned up before the party starts. I will take care of Kim for now." Tommy said.

Dylan looked upset and mad at himself, but he walked up the stairs and disappeared. Tommy came over to Claire and I and said, "Thank you, Claire Bear, for taking good care of my Kimmy. How are you doing, Kim?" He asked me bending down to get a better look at the damage that had been done.

"I have been better." I replied snidely.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that!" He said. "Come on. Let's go back to your deluxe accommodations." He added as he picked me up and carried me back into the dark room.

I looked around and noticed there had been some changes. There was an old chair with a foot stool sitting in the room and some blanket that had been laid on the boxes. He sat me down carefully in the chair and it was softer than the concrete floor. He propped my feet up on the foot stool and then grabbed two of the blankets and threw them over me. I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I know. Why all the luxury?" He said teasingly. "I didn't want you trying to sleep on the floor, but this was the best I could do. I just want to get out of this town and get all of us back home soon."

"Tommy, I am not going anywhere, but home... my home." I said even with the pain that I felt from my split lip.

He leaned over closer to me and said, "Kimmy, I am sorry, but you really don't have a choice. I won't let that happen again, but I can't stop him from needing you to go home with us. You know that."

I just looked at him for a minute and then said, "Tommy, I am not going!"

"You really are just as stubborn as you always have been. I will get you some more ice in a little bit." He touched me gently on the face, but it still stung. "I really am sorry that he did this. I don't understand how he can…." He started and then he stopped himself. "I will check on you in a little while. Dylan won't be back in here tonight. You have my word so get some sleep." He added and then he bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

I was a bit shocked, but I shook it off. I rolled onto my side and put the ice on my eye. I waited until he had left the room and then grabbed some of the utensils I had found earlier out of one of the boxes. I was not staying here. I moved the footstool over below the window and jumped up on it. I used some of the utensils to start prying on the boards on the window.

**JACK'S POV**

I met up with all of my guys and we headed to Donna's house. We pulled up and the place was packed. I made my way in the front door and Donna walked right up to me.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She said surprised to see me.

"This is my town, Donna. You know that. Nothing happens here without me knowing about it. I am just surprised that you didn't invite me. I know that must have been an accident, right?" I said to her in an intimidating voice.

"Yes. I am sorry, Jack. Things have been so crazy around here lately. I am surprised to see you though. I thought you would be spending all of your time with that Kim girl. You know until you are bored with her." She said snidely.

I started to say something and then Dylan walked up behind her. This guy has some real nerves to just walk up to me like this. "Jack, where is my Kimmy? I was hoping that if you came, you would at least have her with you." He said.

I was about to knock him out when Brody grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. I calmed down and glared at him. "I thought you would know where Kim was since you and your guys were the ones that took her." I spat at him and then I noticed that he had a scratch on his cheek that he didn't have before.

He has been with Kim recently and then the next thought hit me like a ton of bricks. What did he do to her to cause her to scratch at his face? I am going to kill this bastard if he hurt her in any way.

"I wish I knew where Kim was, Jack. That is what she does…She is with you one minute and then just leaves, without a word. I am sorry that she did that to you. I know how it feels." He said with a grin.

"Where is she, Dylan?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"I really don't know. Sorry, Jack. I am going to go dance with Donna here and have some fun. You should really try it." He said as he started to walk off with Donna smiling and holding his arm.

"I want to kill him." I said to Brody and Jerry.

"Yo, I know, but we just need to split up and look around some." Jerry replied.

"I know. Let's go." I said.

We all went in different directions in the crowded house. I was not going to let Dylan get away with this. We were going to find Kim and I was going to make him pay.

**KIM'S POV**

I got the first one loose and started working on the second. I heard someone coming and laid back down quickly in my chair leaving both boards up in the window.

The door opened and then closed back quickly. I kept my eyes closed waiting to see who had come into the room. "Kim, I can't get you out of here right now, but I brought you some food. Everyone is drinking and as soon as I can, we will leave. I promise." Claire whispered into the dark room.

I sat up quickly and looked at her. "Thank you, Claire. I may be able to get out of this window soon so we might not have to go out the other way. You could just meet me outside and we could leave then." I told her.

"I will watch out for you. Be careful." She said as she snuck back out of the room.

I jumped back up and worked on the second board. It was not coming loose as easily as the first one. I was not giving up though, I had to get out of here. My head was starting to spin slightly and I could feel pressure building.

I put everything I had into getting this board off of the window. It finally came loose and I pried the small window open. I grabbed my bag and shoved it out the window and then hoisted myself up on my arms and started working my way out of through the window.

I pushed myself all the way through and was in Donna's yard. I hid behind some bushes when I saw more people pulling up. I looked to see if I saw Claire anywhere, but I knew I had gotten out faster than she thought I would.

She came out of the house and walked in my direction. "Kim! Kim! Are you out here?" She said quietly, but I could hear the panic in her voice.

"I'm here. Where is your car?" I asked.

"I will go get it and wait for you in front of the neighbors house. I will be right back." She replied and then disappeared again.

**JACK'S POV**

We regrouped and were having no luck finding anything. Several of Dylan's guys were here, but I didn't see Tommy anywhere and that made me worried that they had Kim somewhere else. I just wanted to find her so badly.

I walked down the stairs to Donna's basement and ran into 3 of Dylan's guys. "Hi, guys. What are you doing down here?" I asked casually.

"We are getting ready to watch some TV." One of them answered.

I continued to make my way down the stairs even though one of them was trying to block my way and keep me on the stairs. "Do we have a problem?" I said glaring at him.

"No. I just think you should go back up to the party." He replied.

"Well, I guess we disagree then because I am bored up there and want to watch some TV with you guys." I replied with a smirk.

He let me pass and I made my way down the stairs and sat on a couch. I noticed a few drops of blood on the floor and knew that she was here somewhere. Brody and Jerry made their way down the stairs to join me. Now, Dylan's guys were really on edge but trying to act cool.

"So what are we watching?" Brody asked.

"I don't know. I am going to see what is on." The guy replied.

We sat there for a little while and then we heard a commotion upstairs. The rest of my guys stormed down the stairs and said that the place was being raided and we had to get out of here now. I was not leaving without Kim and there was no time to waste now. I knocked out two of the guys quickly leaving the third for Jerry or Brody. I burst through both of the doors that were in the basement and found the room she had been in.

Her pajamas were laying on the floor with her blood still on them. I noticed that there was only one window and it had been opened. I looked out of the window and saw Kim, at least I think it was her, jump into Claire's car and they sped away. We had to find another way out of here now. I needed to get to my bike so I could follow her and make sure that she was safe.

"Jack, there is an exit over here." Brody said. He lead the way to a back corner of the basement that had a storm cellar door that opened to the yard. We all bailed out and snuck around to our bikes and flew down the road after Claire's car as fast as we could go.

**KIM'S POV**

I waited a few minutes and then started to make my way to the neighbors yard. I saw her car pull up and she opened the door for me. I jumped in and quickly closed the door. She sped off away from Donna's house, but I had no idea where we were going to go.

I looked back behind us and watched Donna's house disappeared. Then I saw all sorts of lights coming from her house. The police must have shown up because I could just barely see cars that looked like squad cars. We had gotten out of there just in time. I started to turn around and then I saw several motorcycle lights following us.

My heart began to speed up and I wasn't sure what to do. There was no way we were going to outrun them in a car. I knew that Claire saw them too because she sped up and headed toward town. Safer in public is what she was thinking, but at this hour no one is going to be out so this was not going to help. I was not going to tell her that right now. I just had to figure out what I could do to get us out of this situation fast!


	13. Chapter 13: Safe?

**Will Kim realize who is behind her? Will Jack be able to keep her safe?**

**Starrss, I have never done regular updates before because I just write when I feel up to it right now and post as often as I can. I will try to make this story more regular if I can. I will shot for Monday and Friday on this one right now, but if something hits me there may be some extras snuck in there. **

**Swagmasterlol, Jack is behind her and she does figure that out. Hope you like what happens and what is to come!**

**xXselenXx, I am glad you like it. Hopefully you will like this chapter, too. **

**UNconditionale, there is a date coming, but there are a few bumps in the road before that. Hang in there with me. **

**DEMI MARS 2, I know I hate Dylan, too. It is hard to have a character that you love and hate so much at the same time. You have to have him to keep things interesting and you love to hate him. There is more to come from him. **

**Mermaid, Hope you are happier with this chapter because there is some Kim and Jack. **

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**UnbreakableWarrior, I hope that you like this chapter. I love hearing what you think. Let me know what you think. **

**I Ship Kick, Thank you for the review. I liked that Claire could turn out nice, too. **

**Autumn1999, I am thrilled that I can still surprise you. I want to be able to do that in my stories. Thank you for your reviews. **

**I love you all and want to hear from you. I am going to try to update this story on Mondays and Fridays for now until I finish my other story. I may have some extra chapters, but am going to shot for those days so you can know when they are coming. It all depends on how I am feeling, too. So bare with me. Thank you all. **

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Safe?**

**JACK'S POV**

Claire sped her car up as fast as it could go. I knew that they didn't know who was following them and that if I just got close enough, Kim would be able to know it was us and not Dylan. I pushed my bike faster and knew that she would figure it out. I saw Kim's eyes clearly as she turned and looked back at us and my heart started racing. I was so close to having her back and safe.

**KIM'S POV **

As the motorcycles grew closer, I could hear them better and I instantly started to relax. I looked back and could see that it was Jack and his guys. I turned to Claire and tried to tell her. "Claire, you can slow down. It is Jack and his guys behind us, not Dylan." I told her, but she had tears in her eyes and a concrete grip on the steering wheel and she wasn't hearing me.

I moved over closer to her and pried one of her hands off the steering wheel. This made her look at me finally and I said, "Claire, we are okay. Jack and his guys are on the bikes behind us. You can pull over now." I made sure to speak really slowly and calmly.

Claire registered what I said and began to slow down and pull over on the side of the road. We both jumped out of the car as the motorcycles pulled up. I ran back to Jack and collapsed in his arms. I didn't care about anything else in that moment. I felt so safe with Jack.

**JACK'S POV**

When I saw Kim running toward me, I jumped off of my bike and met her half way. She collapsed into my arms and I just held her. I was just so happy to have her here. Brody walked up to Claire and she hugged him.

"Yo, we have to get out of here, Jack. They will be right behind us in no time." Jerry said.

"Move Claire's car over there in that parking lot and lock it up. They will ride with us." I said still holding Kim tightly.

"You got it." Jerry replied as he moved her car quickly.

**JUSTIN'S POV (Back at Donna's House)**

I barged in with the police and some of our team members. I was looking everywhere for Kim, but I did find some biker goons and took them down quickly. We ended up with several of them in handcuffs.

I ran down the stairs looking for any sign of Kim so that I could tell the Commander good news when I see him, but there was nothing. There were some more guys knocked out on the floor so we handcuffed them, too. I went into one of the rooms in the basement and saw pajamas lying on the floor with some blood on them. These had to be hers. The window was open and there was some blood on the frame. She had escaped, but where had she gone. I bagged everything up and went back out to the street.

The police had the situation under control now that we had helped them round up the worse of the bikers. "We would like to take all of these troublemakers with us and you can deal with the others." I told the chief. He released them to us and we loaded them up in our cars.

"Thank you for helping us take care of this mess." He told me.

"No problem. Did you guys see any other bikers?" I asked.

One of the deputies came over to us. "There was a group that rode off that way, but it was Jack Brewer's group and all of the kids here tonight said they weren't even invited. They had just shown up before us so I wouldn't worry about them this time." He said.

"Do you know where this Jack Brewer lives? I really need to see if they saw the Commander's daughter." I said.

"Yeah. I can show you the way." The deputy offered.

"Good. Let's go get my daughter." A voice behind me said.

I turned around to see the Commander and the rest of our team. "Sir, I am surprised to see you here." I said.

"We finished our mission and got back here immediately. I am not letting anyone hurt my daughter ever again. Did you find Dylan?" He asked very straight faced.

"These are the bikers that we caught, sir." I said opening the backdoor to our vehicle.

He grabbed the door and slammed it shut. "He isn't here and neither is his buddy, Tommy. They are the worse two and we have to find them." He said angrily. "Take these back to headquarters with the others that you have there already and start questioning them. Deputy, I need you to show me the way to this Jack Brewer's place."

"Yes, sir." I replied and left for the base.

I watched him drive away behind the deputy and knew that he better find Kim and she better be fine or anyone who gets in his way was going to be in a world of hurt.

**JACK'S POV**

I looked down at Kim and she smiled lightly up at me. When I saw her face, my heart broke. "Kim, did Dylan do this?" I asked through gritted teeth. I held her face in my hand as gently as I could.

"Jack, I'm fine. That's all that matters. Where are we going to go?" Kim asked.

I am going to kill that guy for touching her. Her face was so red and slightly swollen. She had a cut at the corner of her eye with some blood that had run down her cheek and another on her busted lip. I gently wiped what blood I could away from her face and stared into her eyes.

"Kim, I am so sorry that he did this to you. I am going to keep you safe and I will make him pay." I told her.

She looked down at her feet and I felt her shiver slightly in my arms. I took my jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She slid her arms in to it and then winced slightly.

"Kim, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing. The weight of it just hurts my back some." She said.

I remembered the blood in her room and on her pajamas. "How bad are the cuts?" I asked.

"They are fine. I cleaned up." She said trying to be convincing.

"Jack, we need to get out of here." Brody said. "Where are we heading?"

I looked back at Kim and then answered. "We need to go to my place. Bobby and Sam, you go to Julie's house and let her know that Kim and Claire are here with us and alright. We will see you at the house in a little while."

**KIM'S POV**

They all got on their bikes and I started to climb on the back of Jack's when my head started spinning. I almost fell over and Jack grabbed me. "Kim, are you alright?" He asked holding me in his arms.

"Yes, just a little lightheaded. I am fine." I said and started climbing on the bike again.

"No, I don't think so. You will have to sit in front so I can hold on to you better." He said as he picked me up and put me on the bike in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around me and started up the bike. I leaned back against him and put my arms on his. I loved the feeling of the wind in my face even though it stung slightly right now. Once we were going good, Jack took one of his hands off the handlebars and wrapped it around my waist.

We pulled up to a small ranch style tan and brown house with a big window in the front. Off to the side was a huge garage and they all pulled their bikes in it. I looked over my shoulder at Jack and he smiled at me lightly. He climbed off the bike and turned to help me off.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up." He said sweetly placing his hand lightly on my back.

"Okay. Will your parents care that we are all here so late?" I asked.

"I live here alone. This is my house." He answered with a look in his eyes that was almost sad.

"Oh." Is all I could think to say.

"Come on. Let's go in." He said.

We walked into the house followed by the guys and Claire. They all sat down on the couch and at the table. Jack took me back to the bathroom and turned on the light. He got out a wash cloth and a first aid kit and helped me sit up on the counter.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said pushing my hair behind ears.

He wet the wash cloth in the sink and lightly touched it to my cheek. I winced slightly and he pulled back. "Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I said taking his hand and putting it back on my cheek under my eye. I felt so much flash through me when Jack touched me, but I had to stay calm.

I closed my eyes while Jack worked as carefully as he could to clean up my face. Once he was done, I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror over the sink. "I do look horrible. Thank you." I said looking back at Jack.

"For what?" He said with a small smile. "Cleaning you up is the least I can do." And his face changed to serious. "When I am the one who couldn't stop them from taking you last time."

He cupped my face in his hand and stared into my eyes. The emotions that flooded through me were almost overwhelming. I took a calming breath. "Jack, it wasn't your fault. Look, I am fine. I have a few bruises and cuts, but that is nothing." I said, but that just seemed to upset him.

"Kim, your entire face is one big bruise and this cut by your eye could have been a lot worse. Don't forget all of the cuts on your back. Did he hit you anywhere else?" He asked looking at me so seriously.

"My back is fine and I swear he didn't hit me anywhere else." I said trying to convince him.

"Can I see your back? I want to make sure that you got all of your cuts clean enough." He said quietly.

I looked at him and I felt my breath quicken. I was nervous enough being alone with Jack because of the way that he made me feel, but to show him the cuts on my back would be hard to do without being in a very uncomfortable position.

"I don't know. They are all over my back." I said hesitantly.

"Kim, it will be alright." Jack said with a smirk. "I promise I will only look at your wounds." His face was so serious.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Alright. Give me a minute." I said.

Jack stepped out of the bathroom and I closed the door. I took his coat off and sat it down followed by my jean jacket. I went to pull my red shirt off and found that it was stuck to my back some where the cuts must have bled through the bandages I put on.

I opened the bathroom door and let Jack come back in. He shut the door behind him and waited for me to sit up on the counter. "My shirt is stuck at the bottom. I must have bled through the bandages." I said softly.

"Alright. Let me look." He said turning my back to him.

Jack pulled lightly at the bottom of my shirt and it hurt some, but I tried to hide it. "Kim, this is going to hurt, but we have to get these bandages off." He said looking at me concerned.

"Okay." I said.

He started pulling the shirt up and then stopped. "Just a minute." He said leaving the room and returning a minute later with a long sleeve t shirt of his. "You can put this on when we are done." He handed me a towel, too. "This is so you can cover up as I pull this one loose."

I was feeling a bit nervous about this, but knew that I needed help and then there was a knock at the door. Jack turned to open it and found Claire on the other side.

"Jack, I know you are trying to check all of Kim's injuries out, but I think that I can help." She said.

"Alright." I said letting her in the room.

She looked at the way that my shirt was stuck on my back and then looked back at Jack. "We need to have you lie down, Kim. Jack, can we use your room?" She asked.

He nodded and led the way to his room. I laid down on the bed on my stomach and Claire looked at my back the best she could with my shirt. "Kim, are you really attached to this shirt?" She asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I think it will be easier if I cut it straight up your back and peel it away that way. Is that okay?" She said concerned.

"That is fine." I answered. Jack must have looked at her questioningly because she quickly spoke to him.

"Jack, I can do it. Really!" She said trying to reassure him. "I have seen my mom do stuff like this before when I have gone to work with her."

"Okay. I will just sit here and help however I can." He replied and he sat down by me on the bed.

Claire got a pair of scissors from the desk in Jack's room and started to cut the back of my shirt. She then carefully started to fold the two sides of the shirt back. The cuts on my lower back were the worse because they had bled through the bandages and were the reason my shirt was stuck to me.

"Kim, I am really sorry." She said as she pulled a piece of the shirt loose and I cried out slightly.

I reached out beside me and took Jack's hand and squeezed it. He held my hand willingly and didn't even complain at how tight I was squeezing it. Claire had finally gotten the shirt pulled loose and then she started on the bandages. Some of them were stuck worse than others, but I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream.

Once she had them off, she used tweezers to get any pieces of glass that might still be in the cuts. I was trying to be brave, but it was not easy. I felt some tears running down my cheeks. Jack leaned over beside me and wiped them away with his free hand.

"She's almost done, Kim. I am so sorry that he hurt you like this." He whispered right into my ear over and over. He really is a very sweet and caring guy. Having him this close to me definitely helped to take my mind off of what Claire was doing while she cleaned each cut out with something that burned horribly.

**JACK'S POV**

I hate seeing Kim hurt like this. I laid down beside her and let her squeeze my hand as tight as she needed to. I wanted to take all of the pain away, but I couldn't. I would make sure that Dylan and his gang paid for this though.

I was glad that we did this because Claire had found several pieces of glass in some of the cuts and we needed to get it all out.

"Some of these are pretty deep. You should really get them stitched up at the hospital." Claire said.

"We can go now if we need to." I said.

"No, really I will be fine. Can you just use some of those bandages and tape to pull the skin back together as tightly as possible? It will be alright." Kim said but I was not convinced that this was the best choice.

Claire put them all together the best way that she knew how using some butterfly bandages to join my skin as close back together as possible. I was trying to be strong, but I winced a few times. I was lying on my stomach and holding my shirt to me, but I didn't even care about any of this at the moment. I had a few tears in my eyes and turned my head in Jack's direction. I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped his hand around me holding me there.

"I'm so sorry, Kim. I am almost done." Claire said and I knew she felt truly horrible.

I turned my eyes to look at her as much as I could. "It is fine. I am glad that you can do this." I told her.

She finished up by covering them with medicine and then bigger bandages. "There, I am done." She said and she sounded as relieved as I did that it was over for the moment.

I looked up into Jack's eyes which were so close to mine. "Jack, can you give me a minute to change?" I asked softly.

"Absolutely. I will be right outside the door." He said as he got up slowly and left the room, never taking his eyes off of me. He closed the door slowly like it was hard to let me out of his sight.

"Wow." Claire said.

"What?" I asked while I stood up slowly with her helping me.

"He has it bad. I have never seen him like that before." She explained.

"Really?" I said while I slipped off my old shirt and Claire helped me put on Jack's shirt carefully over my back.

"Yeah. Kim, I liked Jack but he was never like that with me or any other girl. Trust me he feels something different for you." She said.

I felt the blush on my cheeks and Claire smiled at me. "I am really sorry how mean I have been to you." Claire added. "Can we still be friends?"

I tried to smile at her, but there was a slight twinge of pain when I did. "Yes. We can still be friends." I said and she gave me a hug being careful not to hurt my back.

There was a knock at the door and Jack said, "Are you about done in there?"

We both looked at each other and giggled lightly. "See. He has it bad." She said.

I just shook my head and opened the door. "Yes. All better." I said staring into Jack's chocolaty eyes.

He stepped into the room and smiled. "I am going to go see what the guys are doing." Claire said as she left the room smiling at me.

"Thanks for helping, Claire." Jack told her.

"No problem. I am glad that I could." She said.

**JACK'S POV**

Claire left the room and I turned back to Kim. I put my hand on her swollen cheek gently. "Let's go get some ice for your face." I said.

Kim put her hand on mine and stared deeply into my eyes. "Thank you for coming after me." She said.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you anymore. I should have gotten there sooner. How did you get yourself out?" I asked.

"Jack, you didn't know where I was and I can pretty resourceful when I need to be. My dad is in the navy and he has taught me some things." She said smiling slightly, but then wincing from the pain.

It hurt me to see that pain in her eyes. "I am going to kill that guy for hurting you like this." I said.

She shook her head at me and moved closer to me. "Jack, I am here now and I am fine. Please don't go after Dylan and Tommy. They aren't worth it." She said.

She was so close to me and I was glad to have her right here with me. I wrapped my arms around her gently and leaned in to kiss her. I stopped about an inch from her lips because I didn't want to hurt her and then she pushed up on her toes and touched her lips lightly to mine.

The heat that spread through me was unbelievable! Kim pulled back and looked at me. "Jack, we should get out there with everyone." She said sweetly.

I smirked at her and said, "Yeah, come on."

I started to open the door slowly, but then bent back down for one more quick kiss. Kim smiled and let our lips touch. I felt like I was on fire and then I was pulled backwards and away from Kim by someone, which really ticked me off. I jumped up quickly to deck the guy and Kim jumped in front of me.


	14. Chapter 14: Listen to Me

**Who pulled Jack away from Kim? What are they going to do with Tommy and Dylan still out there?**

**I hope that I was able to surprise all of you and that it was a good surprise. I meant to put this up last night, but fell asleep with my medicine. I love you all and really love to hear from you. Your reviews are what keep me writing and going right now. Thank you. **

**Shout outs to all of you: Shakeema28, swagmasterlol, Kickfeaver, UnbreakableWarrior, autumn1999, Summer Lovin Gal, and kickinitlover11**

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 14: Listen to Me**

**KIM'S POV**

One minute I was kissing Jack and feeling tingles all over. Then he was gone and I looked up to see a really upset looking Liam. He raised his fist getting ready to punch Jack and I didn't even hesitate. I jumped in front of Jack and put my hand out to stop him.

"Liam, stop. I'm sorry, but this is not the answer." I said.

He looked at me so hurt and shook his head. Jack jumped up and tried to get in between Liam and I, but I held my ground. "What in the hell are you doing here, Liam?" He spat at him from behind me.

Liam took a step forward and they were almost crushing me between them. "I came to check on Kim. I didn't want her to be alone here with all of you and it looks like my concerns were warranted." He said then he looked down at me. They had gotten so close to each other that I was showing the pain on my face from the pressure on my back. Liam looked concerned. "Kim, what's wrong?"

Jack looked at me and then stepped back wrapping his arm lightly around my waist and pulling me with him, but keeping distance between his chest and my back. "Are you alright? I am sorry that we had you crushed between us. Do I need to look at your bandages?" Jack asked paying attention to only me.

"Wait! What else happened to you?" Liam asked.

"I am fine. I just have some cuts on my back and bruises on my face." I told Liam.

"Dylan did this to you?" He said while he reached out to touch my cheek, but Jack snapped his hand away from me.

"She is sore and you don't need to hurt her." Jack said staring at Liam.

"I am not the one that is going to hurt her, Jack." Liam said.

I stepped away from both of them angrily. "Ok. Both of you need to stop this!" I shouted as I turned back to look at them.

"Oh no, Kimmy. I don't think they need to stop. I find this quite entertaining." I felt chills run down my spine as I spun around to see Dylan and Tommy standing behind me at the window.

Both Jack and Liam got ready to fight with them, but quickly backed down as Tommy grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

**JACK'S POV**

When I saw Tommy with Kim in his arms, my heart stopped and I balled my hands into fists. I started to move forward quickly and then he put a knife to her throat and I froze. I was not letting these asses leave here with her and they were not going to hurt her again.

Kim looked at me and then turned to look over her shoulder at Tommy.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt me. What do you think this is?" She said to him trying to reason with Tommy.

"You are a real big guy hiding behind Kim. You should just let her go and fight like a man." I said as I moved over closer to Tommy and her.

"I am only here because he said we couldn't leave without you." Tommy said to her while he glared at me. "I am not afraid of anything, Jack, especially you! I know that Kimmy here would never forgive me if I killed you so I think I will just keep her here in my arms so you don't get hurt."

"Boys, please!" Dylan said stepping up in front of Tommy and Kim. "Jack, you need to understand that Kim belongs with me. I am sorry that you have become attached to her, but she belongs with me." He said grinning at me.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kim yelled.

"Oh, Kimmy! Stop it! We have to get going." Dylan said touching her cheek gently and my blood boiled.

Kim spit on him and then he slapped her across the face. I could see the pain that shot across her face. That was when I couldn't stay back any longer. I ran forward and grabbed Tommy's hand that had the knife in it and pulled it away from Kim. I used my other fist to punch Dylan full force in the face.

**KIM'S POV**

With the knife away from my throat, I stomped down on Tommy's foot and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and I took the opportunity to get away from him. Jack pushed me behind him and then Liam moved forward doing the same thing.

They were fighting side by side against Tommy and Dylan. They were doing really well and then we heard a commotion out in the rest of the house. "Dylan, we have to get out of here now!" Tommy shouted.

"Not without Kim." Dylan replied throwing a punch at Jack and missing.

"You aren't taking Kim anywhere. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Jack said as he spun around kicking Dylan in the gut.

"That's it. I am leaving. You are going to get caught by them if you don't come with me." Tommy said looking at Dylan while he fought with Liam.

He waited and then he hit Liam one last time before he disappeared out the window. The next thing that happened was that Dylan reached out to grab me and Jack stopped his hand in mid air. "You probably shouldn't have done that!" Jack said glaring at Dylan.

Jack reached back with his other fist and punched Dylan in the face hard. Dylan's head snapped back and he looked back up at Jack with full fury in his eyes. I knew that look too well. I was worried for Jack and then the door to the bedroom was thrown open and I saw my dad and his team.

I ran into his arms and he held me. Then his men grabbed Liam, Jack, and Dylan and put them in cuffs. My eyes doubled in size and I looked up at my dad. "Dad, Jack and Liam didn't do anything. They were trying to keep me safe from Dylan and Tommy." I shouted. "Let them go, Dad!"

He looked down at me and shook his head. "We will talk about this later, young lady." He said and then he turned to his men. "Did you get the rest of them?"

"Yes, sir. We got them all." One of the men replied.

"Wait! What do you mean you got them all?" I asked.

My dad looked down at me. "We have all of the gang members in our custody." He explained.

"Dad, Jack and his guys saved me from Tommy and Dylan. You have to let them go. They didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Kimberly, listen to me right now. We are going to take all of them in to the base and we will sort through all of it there." He said sternly. "Let's get going." He added wrapping me tightly in his arms and pulling me along with him.

As his arms tightened around me, I couldn't keep from wincing at the pain. "Kim, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I just have some cuts on my back." I said softly.

"How bad are they?" He asked.

"They aren't bad at all." I answered.

"They are really deep and some of them need stitches." Jack replied.

My dad glared over at him and said, "How would you know about the cuts on my daughter's back?" He stepped over closer to Jack.

"Dad, he took care of me. He saw all the blood on my back." I said and then I heard another small voice behind us.

"I cleaned her wounds the best I could and Jack helped me." Claire said quietly coming in from the hall with a look of intimidation all over her face.

Dad softened his look when he saw Claire. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said to her. "Let's get back to the base and we can get this all sorted out. I want to have both of you ladies checked out by our doctors immediately."

"Oh, I'm fine, sir." Claire said calmly.

"Well, let's get going and we can talk about all of it once we get there." He said.

"Dad, take the cuffs off of them and then we can go." I demanded.

"Kimberly." He said and then he looked at the look on my face. "Fine put them in the back of the secured vehicle locked up, but take the handcuffs off. Leave his on." He said pointing at Dylan. Then he turned to me and said, "Are you happy now?"

"Well, it's better." I replied as they walked past me with Jack and Liam. I looked at both of them and said, "I am sorry. This will be over soon!"

I watched as they disappeared with them and I felt so bad for all of this. Then I turned back to my dad and had a bit of panic in my voice. "Did they catch Tommy, too?" I asked.

My dad looked at me and shook his head. "No! He got away on his bike before they could grab him, but you have nothing to worry about. You are not going to be alone and with Dylan and all of their other guys behind bars, Tommy won't do anything. You have nothing to worry about." He said to me as he lead me out to the vehicle.

I knew that he was wrong, but he wasn't going to listen to me so I just went along with him for now. I had to make sure that Jack, all of his guys, and Liam get out of this alright. I knew I was the only one that could make that happen now that my dad was involved. I have to make him see that not all of them are bad. I don't know what it is that he has against bikers. I know that he hates Dylan for what he did to me, but there has to be something else.

**JACK'S POV**

I was sitting in one of the cars by myself and then Kim's dad climbed in with me. "I gave you the chance to back off and leave my daughter alone. Why would you be so stupid to not listen to me?" He said to me.

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Sir, I am sorry that you are upset, but I wanted to get Kim away from those monsters that had her. That is what I did and I am not going to apologize for that. I am going to be here for Kim as long as she wants me to be." I could see the anger in his eyes.

"You will leave her alone. Jack, I do appreciate you going after her, but it doesn't change who you are. I know all about guys like you and there is no way that my daughter is ending up with a guy like you." He said to me.

I looked outside the car and I saw them letting Liam go. He followed my eyes and smiled. "Jack, you are going to be let go, too. I just want to make sure that we understand each other. You see, Liam is the kind of guy that Kim needs. He is uncomplicated and reliable. If you care about my daughter as much as you are acting like you do, you would want that for her. You live here by yourself, right?" He said.

I just looked at him without blinking. "What do you have against me?" I asked.

"Jack, I have known guys like you my whole life and Kim is the only thing that I have. I can't let her be hurt. Try to understand. She is better than this." He said motioning around us.

I looked at my house and myself and then replied. "I can understand that she is important, trust me. I would think that you would be impressed by the fact that I pay my own bills, go to school, and can keep your daughter safe. Liam doesn't do any of those things and I am sure that Dylan doesn't either. I am not like all those other bikers that you have known your whole life and I cannot just leave her. I know Liam looks great on the outside, but she needs to be able to follow her heart. Don't you want her to be happy?"

He looked at me and I could see that he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. Kim came out to the car with Claire and she knocked on the door. He jumped out and opened the door for her to climb in by him. She looked at him and smiled and let Claire climb in the car. Then she went to the back door where I was sitting and opened it and climbed in beside me.

She reached over and grabbed a hold of my hand and I felt the warmth that I had been missing. "Thank you, Jack. I am so sorry about all of this." She said softly.

"Kim, you have nothing to apologize for. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe and I want to ask you something." I said waiting for her and I could see her dad paying close attention to our conversation.

"Okay, what?" She asked with a smile.

I saw her dad eyeing me and then said. "I would like to take you out on a date. If you would go with me that would make me really happy."

I could see her dad fuming and then Kim squeezed my hand. I looked deep into her eyes and she smiled that beautiful smile at me. "Yes. I would love to go out on a date with you." She said and then she looked up at her dad.

**KIM'S POV**

I could see how upset my dad was about this and I turned to him and smiled my best smile. "Dad, would that be alright?" I asked sweetly and waited for his reply.

He just looked at me and then started to say something.


	15. Chapter 15: Perfect Day

**What will her dad say? What is going to happen with Liam and Jack? Where did Tommy disappear to?**

**I hope that you all like this chapter and am sorry it took so long to get out. I have not been doing real well and had to have a second surgery on Monday. I am hanging in there and have been writing whenever I can. I should have another chapter for this story on my scheduled day of Monday. Hopefully I will be able to be back on track and update on Fridays and Mondays like I had planned. **

**I love hearing from all of you and really need to know what you think. Please keep the reviews coming. Love you all, JackxxxKim, Guests, Kickinitlover11, Kickin it 11, Kickfeaver, swagmasterlol, I ship Kick, UnbreakeableWarrior, autumn1999**

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 15: Perfect Day**

**DANNY'S POV**

I looked at my daughter and I knew that there would be no changing her mind right now so I did the only thing that I could. "I guess you can go on a date, but you have to follow all of my rules and be home early." I said sternly.

Her face lit up and she smiled at me. "Thank you, Dad." She replied.

I looked at Jack and he had his eyes locked on Kim. He was smiling at her and I wanted to ring his neck. Then he looked at me and said, "Thank you."

I felt sick, but I smiled and nodded my head. Then I said, "You will have to wait until you are released from custody." Kim looked at me shocked, but Jack spoke first.

"I will wait as long as I have to. Kim is worth the wait." He said which just made Kim's smile grow.

This guy is making this very difficult. If my daughter insists on spending time with this troublemaker than I would just have to make sure that I spent more time with him too so I could keep an eye on him. Once she realizes what he is really like, I won't have to worry about him anymore. I will make sure that he doesn't hurt her before that time comes.

Kim is all that I have and I won't lose her to anyone, especially someone like Jack who will only hurt her just like Dylan did. I will be the one to keep her safe and protect her like I always do. I watched as Kim squeezed Jack's hand and they both smiled and starred at each other. I finally had to turn back to face the front of the care or I was going to come unglued and hit him then Kim would feel for him even more and be mad at me.

We took off for the base and Liam ended up following us in his car because he was worried about Kim. We all unloaded and all of the bikers were taken into rooms to be questioned. When Kim got out of the car, she was still holding Jack's hand.

"Kim, Jack needs to come with me. You can wait over there with Liam and Claire. We will want to ask all of you questions, too." I told her.

"Dad, please don't be mean to Jack and his guys. They are the ones that saved me. Remember that for me please." Kim said to me with those begging eyes.

I can never say no to her when she looks at me like this. It is the same way her mother used to look at me when she really wanted something. "Alright, Kim. I am not going to be mean to them, but you have to let us do our job so go wait over there and get something to eat from the cabinets. I am calling in one of our doctors to check you out and make sure you are alright." I told her.

She was hesitant to listen, but she walked over and sat down by Claire. I went to talk to Dylan first. I was going to enjoy this.

**KIM'S POV**

I sat down with Claire and Liam waiting for everyone to be questioned. I hated this entire situation, but I didn't really have a choice. About 30 minutes later, my dad came back with a doctor with him.

"Kim, I want you to go with Dr. Hammond. He is going to look at all of you cuts and make sure that they are completely clean and whether they need stitches. I will see you again in a little while." Dad said.

"Are you about done with Jack? I would really like to talk to him." I asked.

He had that look of disappointment in his eyes. "We will be done with him and his guys soon. Dylan and all of his misfits are staying here in our containment units until the police department decides what they want to do with them." He explained.

I gave him a hug and he was careful not to squeeze my back to tightly. He kissed me on the top of the head and then I followed the doctor down the hall. He had me lay down on an exam table and pulled my shirt up so that him and his nurse could look at all of my wounds. As he pulled off some of the bandages, I felt like I wanted to kick him because it really did hurt, but I kept my cool.

"Kim, these actually look really clean. Your friend did a good job taking care of you. I do want to put some stitches in a few of them just to aid with their healing. They really soaked these bandages too quickly. I am going to give you a shot and then we will stitch you up." He explained and I was just trying to not cry out from the pain.

After he gave me a few shots in my back to numb the area, they left the room to give the medicine time to spread and gave Claire a quick checkup. I laid there going over everything that has happened and felt slightly overwhelmed when I realized what I had really been through. I thought about Liam and Jack and my new found friend, Claire. I want everything to work out for the best. I know that I am going to have to talk to Liam about Jack and find a way to keep them from killing each other. I felt relief that Dylan was in my dad's custody because I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him for now. I knew that Tommy was still out there, but really didn't think he would try anything on his own. He is way too smart for that. I wanted this to be over and to enjoy my life here with my friends for as long as I could.

I heard the doctor come back in the room and he started suturing my back. I could feel slight twinges of pain, but nothing like it had been. I heard the door open again and looked up to see my dad entering the room. His face looked terrified and then anger filled every inch of it.

"Kim, I am so sorry that this happened to you." He said as he knelt down beside me.

"Dad, it isn't your fault and I am fine. Are you done with Jack yet?" I asked again.

"Honey, please stop worrying about him. He is fine. You need to let the doctor take care of you." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Dad, he said that the cuts looked good and he just needed to stitch some of them up. The rest of this is just bruises. I am fine. I promise." I told him while I smiled at him.

He looked like he felt better and maybe even believed me when he saw my smile. "I will be back in a little bit. Let them do whatever they need to. I want to make sure that you are ok." He said, but I could see that he was still really angry and was going to make someone pay for this.

"Dad, it was Dylan. I know you know that, but you are better than him. Don't stoop to his level. Just let him rot in his cell for now please!" I said and he nodded his head as he left the room.

**JACK'S POV**

I had been sitting in this stupid little room for over 30 minutes and I was getting a little ticked. I didn't know where Kim was and I had no idea how long they were going to keep us locked up like this. I know that her dad was making sure that she was okay, but I needed to know for myself.

While I was sitting here starting to figure out how I could pick the lock and get out of here, the door finally opened and Kim's dad came in the room and sat down across from me. "Jack, I first want to thank you for helping Kim to get away from Dylan. I saw what he did to her and I want to kill him right now, but she asked me not to so I came to talk to you instead. She is the most important thing that I have in my life and I will not let her be hurt anymore. I took her away from all of this once before and I will do it again if I have to. You know that I don't really want her to be around you, but she is determined and once she gets that way there is no stopping her. So here is what we are going to do…" He said.

I waited for him to go on trying to keep my cool. "You can take her out on this date, but you will be in public places the entire time and you will have her home by 9pm sharp. You will spend time at our home where I can get to know you, too." He stood up and leaned over to look me directly in the eyes. "You will not be alone with my daughter, there will be no partying, and you will not bring her to your house ever again. Do you understand?" He said.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yes. I understand." I replied knowing that some of those things would be hard to do, but I could figure out how to keep him from catching us if I had to. "Am I free to go?" I asked.

"One of my men has a few questions they need to ask you and then they will give you all a ride back to your house. I know that Kim wants to see you before you go and then she will be staying here with me tonight until I can have our house cleaned up. Kim is supposed to cheer at the game tomorrow if she feels up to it and then you can take her out after that. Don't disappoint me, Jack!" He said and then he got up to leave the room. "I don't give second chances when it comes to my daughter."

I looked up at him and nodded. "I won't let you down because I won't let her down!" I said as he walked out of the room and one of his men came in and asked me about what had happened with Dylan and his gang. I answered all of his questions and then he told me that I could go out and wait for my ride home.

I jumped up quickly and went out into the hallway to see if I could find Kim. I saw Jerry and Brody first thing. They were sitting in some chairs outside of the room that Liam and Claire were waiting in. Sam and Eddie were standing up waiting there, too.

"Hey guys. Are you all done being questioned?" I asked.

"Yeah. They are finishing up with Bobby and then they said that they will give us a ride back to your house." Brody replied.

"Good. Have you seen Kim?" I asked.

"No, Man." Jerry answered.

"She is in with the doctor. They are giving her stitches." Liam said as he walked in from the other room.

"I'm glad. Do you know where they took her for that?" I asked him walking over closer to him.

Liam and I were standing face to face when I heard someone coming down the hall. I turned just in time to see Kim walk around the corner. She shook her head at me and Liam. "Really? We just got away from a fight and now you two are wanting to get into another one. Behave yourselves." She said smiling at us both.

I started to walk over to her and Liam ran past me. He picked her up lightly in his arms to hug her and she hugged him back. "Be careful. My back is still numb right now, but it doesn't feel the best." Kim told him softly.

I made my way to her and glared at Liam. Kim wiggled out of his grasp and leaned into my chest wrapping her arms around my back. I put my arms around her gently and held her for a moment. Having her in my arms made me feel complete. I leaned back slightly and smiled at her.

"I am glad to see you, too." I said with a smirk.

"Very funny." She said looking up at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. She stepped back and I had to release her which I hated. Kim looked at all the guys and added. "Thank you all for helping me."

"Please. I love helping pretty damsels in distress, yo!" Jerry replied with a smirk on his face.

"I appreciate the help, but I am not a damsel in distress." Kim said glaring over at him.

Everyone laughed lightly and Kim smiled. Bobby came walking down the hall and said, "Are we ready to get out of here?"

"Hell, yeah!" Eddie replied.

"One of my men will give you a ride to your house, Jack. He will also drop Liam and Claire off at their homes." Kim's dad said putting his hand on Kim's shoulder.

Everyone started to head out to the cars to load up, but I stood there for just a minute making sure that Kim was okay. She turned to her dad. "Could you give us just a minute, Dad?" She asked.

He looked at her and then me and nodded his head while he walked back into another room. "I will be right back." He said before closing the door.

I moved over closer to Kim and put my hand under her chin so that I could stare into her eyes. "I will see you tomorrow." I said with a smirk.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She replied which made it harder for me to find the strength to tell her goodbye.

"Are you going to try to cheer tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. I won't let them destroy what I have worked so hard for here. I want to have fun and the sooner I get started the better it will be." She told me.

"I will pick you up and take you to the game, if you want me to." I said and she smiled.

"I would love that." She replied and then she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I felt electricity run through me and I turned to face her pulling her closer to me. I felt her breath quicken and the slight shiver that moved through her. She looked up at me and her eyes hypnotized me. She put her hand on my cheek and I could see the look of wanting and need in her eyes just like I felt inside of me. I leaned down slowly and as I got closer to her, she smiled and then pushed up on her toes closing the last inch between us. I felt her lips on mine and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

Kim ran one of her hands through my hair and placed the other on my back. I held her tiny waist in my hands and kissed her like my life depended on it. With her body this close to me, I felt so many sensations that I had to control. Kim pulled back and looked up at me with a smile.

I would do anything to see that look on her face all of the time. "I will see you tomorrow around 2 if that works for you." She said.

I held her cheek in my hand and nodded my head. "I will be here to pick you up before then." I said with a smirk. "Will you be up for a ride on my bike?"

"Sounds perfect." She said and then leaned back into me throwing her arms around my neck. I kissed her quickly and her dad came walking out to join us. Luckily, he only saw us hugging each other.

"Alright, Kimberly. You need to get some sleep. We will see you tomorrow, Jack." He said to me.

"Yes you will. I will be here around 1:30 to pick Kim up for the game." I said.

"Kim, I can take you to the game." Her dad said quickly.

"Dad, Jack offered and I am looking forward to spending time with my friends to put all of this ugliness behind me." She said smiling at him and I knew he wouldn't be able to tell her no because I wouldn't have been able to.

"Fine. You do need to get some sleep though so let's go." He said.

I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a wink before I headed out with everyone else. It was a quick trip to drop Claire and Liam off and then go to my house. Most of the guys just stayed there for the night. I laid down and tried to sleep, but I couldn't get the thought of kissing Kim out of my mind. She is absolutely perfect and is going to completely change my life.

**KIM'S POV**

I got up early the next morning and put on some makeup to cover up as much of my bruises as possible. I slipped on a pair of comfy army green pants with a black cropped tank top. I pulled my camo off the shoulder cropped sweatshirt over the tank. Then I braided my hair quickly and tied up my black running shoes. I walked out of my quarters and ran right into my dad.

"Just where do you think you are going, young lady?" He asked.

"Dad, I just want to go for a run on the beach to clear my head some." I said.

"Kimmy, you know that Tommy is still out there and you are supposed to take it easy so you don't pull your stitches loose." He said.

I just looked at him with a sad face and he added. "Alright, but one of my men will run with you."

I jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Dad." I said.

"Just a minute and I will have one of them meet you here." He said as he walked off down the hallway.

A few minutes later the youngest member of my dad's team came over to me. "Your father wanted me to accompany you on your run." He said.

"Justin, right?" I said.

"Yes, miss." He replied.

"It's Kim. Sorry that you have to babysit." I said.

"It is not a problem. I needed to get my run in today anyway. This is actually helping me." Justin replied.

"Okay. Well, let's get going. I have a big day today." I told him as I started jogging toward the exit door.

We had been running for quite awhile and I had to smile because he was shocked at how fast I could run. "I have been running most of my life. My dad always made sure that I could do all of his workouts with him." I explained.

"That's great." He said trying to catch his breath after a mile or so.

As we started to get closer to the base, I saw a motorcycle but didn't see its rider anywhere. I jogged past some bushes and Jack jumped out in front of me. He made me jump, but then I relaxed when I saw him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here already?" I asked.

"I couldn't do much sleeping so I was up early and then I didn't want to wait to see you. Your dad had told me that I could see you as much as I wanted if we were at your house so I thought I would come on over." He replied.

I turned to Justin who didn't know what to do. "Thank you for the run, Justin. You can go on in now. I will finish up with Jack. We will be in in just a few minutes." I said.

He looked hesitant, but ran into the building anyway. I turned back to Jack and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you." I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and was touching my exposed skin which made me shiver. "I missed you, too. Kimmy, I have to say that you look really hot right now." He said with a devilish smirk.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said as I pushed up on my toes and pulled him to me with my hands on his neck.

I kissed him and fireworks went off instantly. Jack's hands were grasping my waist, but he was still being careful not to hurt my back. His hands were moving up and down my sides from the top of my pants to the end of my tank top. I wasn't used to the feelings that were surging through me, but I responded to them by kissing him more intensely than I ever have.

My heart was starting to race and I didn't want to take this farther than I was ready for right now so I pulled back and looked up at him. I knew that I still had lust in my eyes, but I had to control it.

Jack looked at me and relaxed his hands, but kept them on my sides. "Kimmy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push too much." He said looking worried.

"Jack, you didn't. I'm just not wanting to go too fast and my dad will probably be out here soon wondering where we are anyway." I said smiling.

I grabbed his hand and we walked into the base together. We had all day to spend together and get to know each other. I didn't want to rush any of it. When we walked in, my dad was waiting and looked like he was about to come out looking for us.

"Hi, Dad. I thought you had some meetings." I said.

"I do. I just wanted to make sure that you made it back from your run alright." He said trying to cover how upset he was that Jack was here.

"Dad, Jack and I are going to hang out and watch some TV before we head to the game." I told him.

"Oh, alright. I was going to take you to the game." He added.

"Jack had already offered me a ride and I told him that I would like that. You don't mind, do you?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He took a deep breath and then replied. "That will be fine. I will just see you there."

"Oh and then Jack is taking me out and I am going to work at Phil's for a few hours." I added in quickly.

He looked at me like he was having a really hard time with this. "Do you want me to pick you up after work?" He asked.

"I can bring her home. Are you still staying here or back at your house?" Jack asked my dad.

He looked at Jack and replied. "We will be here for a few more nights. Kimmy, I had some of my guys bring several of your things over so that you would have more clothes here. They put it all in your quarters."

I gave him a hug and then turned back to Jack. "Let's go watch some TV." I grabbed his hand and we walked down to the common room in our quarters. With Dad at his meetings, we would be able to be alone for awhile which was going to be nice and hard at the same time.

**JACK'S POV**

We went into the area that Kim and her dad were staying right now. It was pretty nice and had a small kitchen with a table and a couch and recliner in front of a TV. There were three doors that lead to their rooms and the bathroom. We sat down on the couch and Kim turned on the TV.

She grabbed some drinks for us from the fridge and then sat down facing me on the couch. I had no interest in the TV and kept my eyes on her the entire time.

She smiled at me. "Jack, tell me something about you." She said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know whatever you want to tell me. I just want to get to know you better." She said smiling so sweetly.

"Well, I have lived here my entire life and was raised to be the leader of the bike group in town. There really isn't much else to tell." I said.

She looked disappointed, but kept smiling at me. "Ok. Well, I have moved all over. I lost my mom and it has just been Dad and I for quite awhile. He has always been very protective of me and made sure to teach me how to take care of myself like he does all of the members of his team. I have been in seven schools since I started high school and I really hope that I get to finish here." She said to me.

I knew that she wanted more from me so I started talking and it was easier than I thought it would be. "My mom died when I was young and my dad raised me around motorcycles. He was the leader of our gang and he got mixed up in some bad stuff. He ended up in prison and that is how I ended up on my own. I have not had the best history and am definitely not a good boy like Liam, but I work hard at school and my reputation. I have to be tough because that is what everyone expects and if I am not then we will all fall apart." I tried to explain me to her.

She smiled and edged closer to me on the couch. "Jack…." She said as she touched my face with her hand. "Who said I wanted a good boy like Liam?" She smiled and leaned toward me to kiss me. Then she sat back and added, "You don't have to be tough around me. You can be whatever you want to because I am not going anywhere."

She meant what she was saying and I loved that about her. I moved closer to her and started kissing her again. I wrapped my arms around her and felt the intensity between us growing. She put her hands around my neck and I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth and I explored it completely. I couldn't control what I was feeling with her like I could with other girls.

I pushed myself forward and it caused her to lean back on the couch. I moved one of my hands to pick her legs up and move them to where she was now laying down on the couch and I was over her. I could feel her heart racing against my chest as I laid on top of her. She continued to kiss me and ran her hands through my hair. I placed my hands just above her waist where her skin was exposed. I tried to go slowly, but everything about being this close to her was urging me to push forward. I started to move my hand up her side and that is when Kim put her hand on my chest and pushed slightly.

She sat up under me and looked away from me. "Jack, I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said still looking at the floor.

I sat up beside her and caught my breath. "Kim, I'm the one that is sorry." I put my hand under her chin and turned her face to look at me. "I shouldn't have done that." I said.

She looked so upset. "Jack, it's just…it's just that I really am a…a good girl. I know that this isn't what you are used to. I like to party occasionally and I do some things that would be considered wild, but I worked really hard to make sure that I didn't cross certain lines that I wasn't ready for. I know this may change your mind about me. I know that you can have all of those other girls and they will just do things with you without thinking about, but I just can't yet! I understand if this changes things with us." She said trying to look away from my eyes, but I wouldn't let her.

I was floored by what she was saying, but not because I was hearing something shocking. I knew Kim was a good girl and that is part of what I love about her. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. I looked into her hazel eyes and just said the first things that came to me. "Kim, this doesn't change anything with us. I couldn't change my mind about you if I wanted to because you have me hooked. I can't get enough of you, but I will only take what you are comfortable giving." I said smiling at her. She bit her bottom lip and I couldn't believe how cute she was. "You are so much more than any girl I have ever met. You are one of a kind and I am not letting you go ever." I added and she finally smiled at me again.

"But, Jack, I know that you can get more from other girls." She said and I put my fingers on her lips.

"I don't want anything from anyone, but you so stop worrying about that." I replied.

"And what will going out on dates with a girl like me do for your reputation?" She asked.

"You really don't see yourself, do you? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen anywhere. Every guy at school wants to take you out so trust me when I say that you will not hurt my reputation at all. I may not be too good for yours." I answered.

"I haven't been here long enough to care about my reputation. I just want to have fun with my friends and do what normal teenagers do for once. It has been awhile. I tried to when I was here in California with Dylan, but that didn't end up so well. I think that this time things will be different." She replied.

I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It will definitely be different this time." I said with a smirk as she leaned forward to kiss me.

"I am going to get us sandwiches to eat. I will be right back. You can see if you find something you want to watch on the TV." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

I messed with the TV for a few minutes and found American Bandstand so I left it there since I know Kim likes music. She brought sandwiches back in the living room for us and we sat there eating and talking for several hours. Time flew when I was with her and I loved every minute of it.

She looked at the clock and jumped up quickly. "I have to grab my cheer stuff so that we can get going. I know that the girls wanted to practice some before the game." She said.

I followed her into her room and she grabbed a bag and put her uniform and some hair things in it. She put some more makeup on trying to hide the bruises on her face and then turned to me with a smile. "I'm ready." She said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

I loved having her hand in mine and I was actually excited to pull up to the school with her on my bike. She may not know how hot she is or what a great catch she is, but every single guy at school sure knew. I had a great date planned for us, too. This was going to be a perfect day because I was going to spend every minute of it with Kim.


	16. Chapter 16: Big Game and Big Date

**How will the game go? What about the date? Where is Tommy and will he really stay away?**

**I am doing alright. I am working hard to keep fighting and beat this. I love all of the support I feel from all of you. Thank you very much. **

**I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love writing and hearing what you all think so thank you for the reviews and for reading. As always love you all, Kickinitlover11, Kickfeaver, swagmasterlol, I ship Kick, UnbreakeableWarrior, autumn1999**

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 16: Game Day and Date Night**

**KIM'S POV**

We went out and got on Jack's bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off toward the school. When we got there, there were not very many people there yet and he just rode right out to field where all of the cheerleaders were gathering. He parked his bike off to the side of the bleachers and helped me off of it. I kissed him on the cheek and ran over to the girls.

"Kim! I was so worried about you." Julie said running up to hug me. She was careful with my back which told me that her sister had filled her in. "So, Jack, huh?" She added teasingly.

"Well, he is taking me out on a date after the game." I replied with a smile.

"I thought you were just wanting to spend time with friends and not having a boyfriend right now." She said teasing me more. I hit her lightly in the side and we both giggled together.

"Come on let's practice." I said and we walked over to all of the other girls who were thrilled to see me except for Donna and Macy.

Claire walked over to me and I hugged her. We were both smiling and then she saw the evil glare coming from Donna, but she didn't walk away from me. We all went out on the field and practiced our routines for today's game. I felt a little tension in my back, but the more I moved, the better it was. We were excited because we were doing some great cheers with tricks and I was sure that would get me through the pain. Since it was our homecoming game, we were dancing to a song, too.

"Let's go over the dance." Claire announced as one of the co-captains.

We all lined up and the music started playing over the speakers. We all started doing our dance routine and were having fun, but then Claire stopped us. "That is really good, but don't you think something is missing." She said looking at Donna.

"Of course, the sound system stinks and we can barely hear the music, but there is nothing we can do about that. Trust me if there was, I would be the first one to make sure it happened." Donna replied and then Claire's smile grew like she had trapped her in something.

"Perfect, I know what we can do." She ran off toward the locker rooms and came back with Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Louis. I knew what she was up to now and smiled with her.

"That's a great idea. They can play for us while we dance." I said.

"And you can sing." She added.

This infuriated Donna, but she knew that it would sound better so she had to let it go. Claire brought me a microphone and she and Julie stood at my side to back me up. I shook my head and looked up at Jack. The guys grabbed instruments from the band area and set up on the sidelines.

They started playing and we all sang and did our dance routine. The girls all clapped while I started the talking part. We were really having fun and it was working out well, even Donna looked like she couldn't complain for once.

People were starting to arrive and the guys went to get ready for the game. Jack had the rest of his guys sitting with him. I ran up to grab my bag and he gave me a quick kiss making sure that the guys around us were paying attention.

I pulled back and shook my head. "Really?" I said.

"What? I am just making sure that they all know you are taken." He said with a smirk.

"Taken, huh? I have to go change. I will see you later." I said running down to join the girls.

I made my way back to Jules and we ran off arm in arm. "Taken? Really, Kimmy?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know. I know I like kissing him, but I said I wasn't going to get into a serious relationship. I said I was just going to have fun and go out with my friends." I said smiling at her.

"I have never felt so confused in my life, but I really do like him a lot. I am a little scared because I am not one of those girls that is going to do the things he is used to. I'm scared I might get hurt again, but I am not going to let that stop me."

"Good because I think that you and Jack are really cute together." She said as we walked into the locker room to change.

"Thanks, Jules. Now let's go have some fun." I told her as we ran back to the field and got ready for the football players to run out.

We were cheering on the sidelines and when we saw the guys, we picked up a hug paper sign for them to run through. I was holding one side of it and Liam came up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Kim, I wanted to let you know something. I won't fight with Jack if you don't want me to, but I am not going anywhere. I am going to be here for you because he will break your heart and I will be here." He said so seriously.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't help what I felt. "Liam…" I started to say and he stopped me by putting his finger on my lips. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the other guys. I felt horrible. Julie came over to me and smiled at me taking my arm in hers.

"You knew someone was going to get hurt, Kimmy. He still cares about you and you can be friends just give him some time." She said.

I smiled at her and tried to focus on cheering for the team as they ran onto the field. I looked up into the bleachers and saw Jack. He looked a little upset which told me he had seen Liam, but he smiled at me and I smiled back with a small wave. The next thing I know there are two other guys a few rows in front of him waving back at me and whistling. I just shook my head and moved over with the other girls in front of the crowd while we cheered.

**JACK'S POV**

I was watching the girls cheer and getting pretty pissed off by all of the idiots that were hooting and hollering down at them, especially the two douches that thought Kim was waving at them. I had already watched as Liam kissed Kim and was ready to go punch him right then, but knew that she would get upset. She was changing me; but as long as I had her, I really didn't care.

They were doing a lot of cheers and the crowd was really enjoying it and the game. I saw her dad sitting a section over from me and knew that he would be keeping an eye on me and I didn't care about that either. We were winning the game and Kim did several flips while the crowd clapped. One of the douches in front of me started yelling at her.

"Do some more of that, Baby! I like watching you flip around in that outfit!" He yelled.

I got up and Brody grabbed my arm. "Man, just ignore him. He is an idiot." He told me.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him too much." I said with a smirk.

I walked down to sit beside him and Brody moved to his other side with Jerry sitting by his friend. I leaned over closer to him. "Listen up, douche. That's my girl that you are yelling at and I think that you better stop while you can." I said quietly and while glaring at him intimidatingly.

He gulped and nodded his head. "Good choice." I said standing up and walking back up to my seat. I leaned over to Brody as we walked and said, "See I told you I wasn't going to hurt him." I grinned and we all watched as the first half ended.

The girls went out onto the field and Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry, and Louis joined them with instruments to do their big dance number. Liam handed Kim a microphone and she smiled as they started playing the music to 'My Boyfriend's Back.'

Kim was surrounded by the girls as the music started and she started talking while they were all starting to clap and dance.

[Spoken: Kim while girls are clapping]  
He went away and you hung around  
And bothered me, every night  
And when I wouldn't go out with you  
You said things that weren't very nice

My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You see him comin' better cut out on the double  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You been spreading lies that I was untrue  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now cause he's comin' after you

(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

Kim was so good at this. She couldn't do all of the dance moves that the other girls could with the microphone in her hand, but she didn't let that stop her from dancing and moving her hips. She is amazing and just like I said, every guy around was noticing even ones from the other team.

"You are not going to be able to threaten every guy that pays attention to her. You know that, right?" Jerry said with a grin.

"I can always try." I said with a smirk and we both laughed.

(All)  
Hey, he knows that you been tryin'  
And he knows that you been lyin'

He's been gone for such a long time  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back and things'll be fine  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

They were all having fun and the crowd was loving it, too. I even saw her dad clapping his hands and possibly even smiling while he watched her. Liam walked over to her with his guitar while she was singing and she put her hand on his shoulder. He flexed his muscle when she said the line about being strong and she pointed to his arm. He smiled and I felt my blood boiling.

She moved over to Niall and danced with him for a minute while she continued to sing and I tried to remind myself that she just saw them as friends, but that didn't work real well. I looked back over at her dad and he was staring in my direction shrugging his shoulders. He was enjoying this.

(All)

Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!  
Now you're gonna get a beatin'!

What made you think he'd believe all your lies?  
(Girls - Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size  
(Girls - Wah-ooo)

(All)

Wait and see

My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation  
(Girls - Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation  
(Girls - Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)

When I looked back at the field, Kim was back to back with Harry. He was smiling from ear to ear and she was singing her little heart out. She moved back out to the center of the girls and put the microphone down while she just belted out the last lines and danced with the girls. She did a few flips and landed in the splits. Everyone cheered.

Yeah, my boyfriend's back  
(Girls - La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back  
(Girls - La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
I could see him comin'  
(Girls – La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
So you better get a runnin'  
(Girls - La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Alright now  
(Girls - La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Girls - La-day-la, my boyfriends's back)  
My boyfriend's back now  
(Girls - La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)

Know he's comin' after you  
(Girls - La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)  
Because he knows I've been true now...

The girls ran off the field with the football players for the rest of half time. I made my way down to the field to see Kim for a few minutes. When I got to the edge of the field, Kim came running over in my direction smiling.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her gently and made sure that all of these idiots were enjoying this show as much as I was.

"What did you think?" She said looking up at me with those intoxicating hazel eyes.

"I loved it." I said.

"Good. It was so much fun." She replied. "Thank you for not hurting those guys up there." She added looking up into the bleachers.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said with a smirk.

"Oh ok." She said sarcastically.

I shook my head and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. As she pulled back, she smiled at me. "Maybe, I am taken." She said and I felt my heart start to race. "Although, I don't know officially yet." She added with a smirk of her own.

I tapped her on the end of her nose and said, "You are pure trouble. Aren't you?"

She smiled and stared into my eyes. "No, not at all." She said. "I better get back to the girls. I will see you after the game." She started to walk over to the girls and then turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Where are we going after the game?" She asked.

I wrapped my arms around her. "It is a surprise. You will have to wait to find out." I said with a smirk.

She shook her head and gave me the puppy dog look. "Please." She said so sweetly.

"You are good, but you are going to have to wait." I said leaning toward her for one more quick kiss.

She pulled away quickly grinning. "Nope. You are good, but you are going to have to wait." She said smirking as she ran back over to the cheerleaders. She is so cute and is going to drive me crazy.

I walked back up and sat down with my guys. "So Jack, are you going to go to that stupid Homecoming dance now?" Bobby asked.

I laughed and replied quickly, "No, we don't ever go to those dances. We can have a party at my place though. Why would you ask me that?"

"Oh no reason." He said looking down at Kim. "I just figured that Kim would want to go."

Shit. I hadn't thought about that. This is going to be interesting. I will just have to see if she likes those dumb dances because I normally steer clear of that kind of stuff. I just looked at Bobby and said, "I guess I will have to invite her to my house."

Brody leaned over to me and said quietly. "Jack, you know that isn't going to work, right? Kim is definitely the type of girl who is going to want to go to school dances. I mean I guess you can always let her go with someone else." He was trying to get a reaction out of me and I just shook my head.

The game started back and the girls were cheering again. The second half went pretty quickly and our jock idiots actually won it. The cheerleaders all ran out onto the field with the rest of the players and were all celebrating with them. My eyes never left Kim, but I did notice a few of the players from the other team coming over to talk to her and a few of the other girls. How come I never had this problem with any of my other girls? I do not share well, especially with the way Kim makes me feel.

**KIM'S POV**

Julie, Claire, and I were talking to some of the players and cheerleaders from the visiting team and telling them where everyone loves to hang out here. Some of them were planning on sticking around for the evening and seeing us all at Phil's.

"That will be great. Phil's is fabulous!" I said.

"Kim and I work there so we will be there all night tonight." Julie added.

"Well, we will definitely come there then. Do they have good music to dance to on the jukebox?" The guy named Matt asked.

We both smiled and I replied. "Actually, Phil has a live band there. I sing and some of the guys here play."

He smiled at me and nodded his head. "Yeah. You guys were really good here so I can't wait to hear what else you can do." He said.

"Ok. Well, we have to go get changed. We will see you guys later." I said as I turned to head to the locker room with Jules beside me.

"Kim, does Jack always get so jealous?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said looking at her.

She pointed up to the stands and we were both looking at a really upset Jack. "Oh he will be fine. He just isn't used to a girl like me who doesn't fawn all over him and ignore everyone else. I like to have friends and be friendly to everyone. He will be alright." I said as we went in the locker room to change.

I had brought one of my favorite dresses to wear for my date with Jack. I pulled it out of my garment bag and some of the cheerleaders went on and on about it. It was a white strapless dress with pick roses all over it and a pink satin trim at the top of it. I put it on and twirled to see what the girls really thought. Then I slipped on my pink cropped cardigan over my arms leaving it unbuttoned with my mom's rose pendant necklace and pink heels. I quickly touched up my makeup covering my bruises better, braided my hair, and grabbed my pink quilted purse as I ran out of the room.

"I will see you girls later." I said as I left. My dad was waiting outside the door for me. I gave her my cheer stuff and gave him a quick hug. "I will see you later, Dad. I have work after my date with Jack." I said.

He looked so worried. "Kimmy, please be careful. I don't want this boy to hurt you." He said.

"Dad, please don't worry. Jack is not Dylan and we are going to be with everyone else most of the night. You have nothing to worry about." I said and I started to walk toward the field to find Jack. "Dad, I love you and will see you later."

"Alright, sweetheart." He said as I walked off.

I came around the end of the bleachers and saw Jack and his guys standing there. He looked in my direction and I swear that his jaw looked like it dropped open. He started to walk over to me smiling and then someone tapped me on the shoulder so I turned to see what they needed.

I turned to see some of the guys from the other team standing there with Matt. "Hey, guys. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, Matt was telling us about Phil's and we wanted to find out exactly where it was. A bunch of us are planning on coming tonight to hear you sing." The one said.

"Oh it is really simple…" I started and then felt someone snake his arm around my waist.

"Come on, guys. Phil's is right on the main drag. You can't miss it. You should really come up with a better reason to talk to a girl than asking for directions. We will see you later." Jack said and then he spun me around to face him and added. "Are you ready to go?"

I looked at him and couldn't get mad even though he had been rude to those poor guys. I looked over my shoulder at them and said. "Sorry, guys. I have to get going, but I will see you at Phil's later."

I turned back to look at Jack and shook my head. "What?" He said.

"You don't have to be jealous. They were nice guys and they just wanted directions." I said.

"Kim, come on. They just wanted to talk to you." He said pulling me closer to him.

"You are being silly. Not every guy that talks to me wants to date me or even kiss me." I said.

"Ok you might be right that they don't all want to date you, but I can tell you for sure that they all want to kiss you, especially when you wear outfits like this." He said looking me over. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

I felt the slight blush spread through my cheeks and shook my head lightly. "Thank you. Do I get to know where we are going yet?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Nope, you will see soon enough." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay then let's get going because I can't wait." I said turning to walk toward his bike pulling him with me.

**JACK'S POV**

Kim was being so cute about wanting to know where I was taking her. I climbed on my bike and she sat sideways again which makes me more nervous because she is the one doing it. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and I put one of my hands on hers to hold her to me and we took off.

I pulled up to the little Italian restaurant in town called Tony's and as we got off the bike, I saw Kim's eyes light up. She smiled at me with that perfect smile of hers and I put my arm out for her to take and opened the door as we walked into the restaurant.

"Jack, so glad to see you." Benito, the matrade, said to me as we came in. "And this must be the beautiful Miss Kim that we have heard so much about." He added taking Kim's hand in his and kissing it lightly. She smiled at him sweetly and I gave him a quick handshake.

"It is good to see you too, Benito. Watch it with my girl there." I said teasingly and we both laughed lightly.

I placed my hand lightly on Kim's back and we followed him to our table. I pulled the chair out for her and she smiled up at me. As I went over to my chair, Benito raised his eyebrows to me and said, "Questo e molto bella. C'e qualcosa di speciale qui?" (This one is very beautiful. Is there something special here?) He waited patiently for my response.

I looked over at Kim who was quietly looking at the menu he had given her and replied. "Si, questo e molto speciale. Lei e uno dei tipi." (Yes, this is very special. She is one of a kind.)

He patted me on the shoulder with a big smile on his face while he walked away. I looked over at Kim who was still reading the menu and smiling. I would love to know what is going on in that pretty little head of hers. This is when Vinny, a friend of mine who just graduated last year, came over to take our order.

"Ciao Jack. E pronto per ordinare?" (Hello, Jack. Are you ready to order?) Vinny asked smiling at Kim and I.

"Un altro minute per favore." (Another minute please.) I said thinking that Kim might need a few more minutes. I looked at her ready to tell her what I had said when she shocked me.

She looked up at Vinny and I with a smile and said, "Si, io sono pronto. Vorrei il parmigiano pasta. Grazie." (Yes, I am ready. I would like Pasta parmasian. Thank you.) She spoke perfect Italian which meant she understood everything that Benito and I had said earlier.

"Assolutamente sara in un po! Parli bella italiana." (Absolutely, it will be out in a little bit. You speak beautiful Italian.) Vinny replied to her with a smile of his own.

"Grazie." (Thank you.) She said.

"E tu Jack?" (And you, Jack?) He asked turning back to me with a smirk.

"Mi mettero la lasagna." (I will get the lasagna.) I said shaking my head in amazement at Kim.

Vinny walked to the kitchen to put in our orders and I looked over at her. "What?" She said innocently with a smirk.

"You know Italian?" I said more like a question than a statement.

"Yes. I am a navy brat remember. I have lived many places with my dad and he has always insisted that I learn as many languages as possible." She replied.

"Unbelievable." I said shaking my head again. "So that's why you were smiling when Benito and I were talking. You understood everything we were saying."

Her smile grew. "Yes, but I thought it was very sweet." She said.

"Well, I meant every word. You are definitely one of a kind and very special to me." I said leaning across the table to take her hand in mine and kissing it lightly.

This is when Vinny and some of the house band took the stage and started singing in Italian. Kim's eyes lit up as she listened to the music. I loved seeing her like this so I did something that I don't normally do.

"Kim, would you like to dance?" I asked.

She looked at me surprised. "No one else is dancing. Is it okay?" She asked.

I stood up and brought her with me. "I don't care if anyone else is dancing or not. I want to dance with you." I replied.

We went to an opening in between the tables and started dancing around the floor. Kim was having so much fun and other people quickly joined us. To be honest, I was having fun, too. Having Kim in my arms made everything feel like it was falling into place. I hadn't felt like this before and that was both exciting and nerve racking at the same time. We spun around on the floor a few more times until I saw Tony heading to our table with our dinner. I took Kim back to the table and pulled the chair out for her to sit down. Tony was smiling from ear to ear watching us.

"I wanted to bring these out myself and see the beauty that has stolen our Jackie's heart for myself." He said looking at Kim. "I am Tony and you are every bit as beautiful as they have said. I hope that you like your food."

She smiled up at him and had a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you very much. This looks wonderful." She said and then she looked at him questioningly. "So may I ask how he is your Jackie?" She added.

"Of course. We have known Jack and his family for a long time. He is like a son to me and we have tried to look out for him since his dad left." Tony said.

Vinny walked up behind him and added. "Plus he likes to come here on all of his dates so he can show them off to me, but I have to say I have not been jealous until I saw you." Vinny took Kim's hand and kissed it.

She had a look that I didn't like and I knew that it was because she was thinking about all of my other dates. "Kim, he is just joking. You are actually the first girl I have brought here. I wanted you to meet all of them since they are a lot like my family." I said quickly and then shot a glare at Vinny.

"Si. I was just teasing. I hope I didn't upset you." He said with a smile.

"Kim, ignore both of them. They are like brothers always trying to get the best on each other. I know that my wife will want to meet you when she gets here so we better let the two of you eat. Enjoy." Tony said as he turned around and pushed Vinny into the kitchen with him.

Kim giggled slightly watching them and then turned back to me. "This looks delicious." She said.

I nodded in agreement and then added. "Kim, you really are the first one I have ever brought here. I have never wanted to sit at a dinner alone like this with any other girls."

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Jack, I am fine. I knew that you have had a lot of girlfriends. I am just glad to be here with you now." She said so sincerely.

I squeezed her hand and said, "Actually, I have not had girlfriends. I never wanted that before. Being tied down was always too much for me. I have had dates, but none like this one."

"Oh." She replied and stared into my eyes so deeply that I felt sparks from across the table.

I let her hand go and we both ate our food. We continued to talk and get to know each other while we finished our meal. I was having such a great night with her that I didn't want it to end. I was about to see if she wanted to order desert when I saw Maria come running out from the kitchen.

**KIM'S POV**

She immediately ran over to Jack and gave him a hug. "Jackie, it has been way too long. You have to come around more often because you make me worry." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry. I have been a little busy lately." Jack told her.

She turned to me and practically picked me up in a hug. "You must be the reason that he has been so busy. I am Maria and it is so wonderful to finally meet someone who is important to our Jackie." She said sitting down beside me at the table.

"I'm Kim and it is very nice to meet you, too." I said.

"Well have you two had enough to eat because we need to get some weight on this girl, Jack. She is a boney little thing and light as a feather. I can get you some desert." She said quickly and I couldn't help but smile.

Jack looked at me and waited for me to decide. "That sounds wonderful, but I don't know if I can eat another thing." I said.

"I tell you what. I will bring you one of our samplers to share and then next time you will know what you like." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"She is wonderful." I said.

"Yeah, just a little too wonderful some times. I'm sorry if she squished you in that hug." He said with a smile.

"I may be a boney little thing, but I am tougher than I look." I replied with a smirk. I leaned forward and added. "I don't really want to get any weight on me, though." I laughed and Jack did, too.

"You are perfect just the way you are." He took my hand in his. "I actually like that I can wrap my hands all the way around that tiny waist of yours, but I think I would like it no matter what." He said with a smirk raising his eyebrows.

I smiled and Maria brought back our sampler. It looked wonderful and even though I was full, I tried each item. They were all delicious. Tony and Maria came out to see us as we finished eating. Jack gave them each a hug and then they hugged me, too.

"We hope to see you again soon, Kim." Maria said.

"I would love that." I replied.

"Jack, take care of this one. She really does seem like something special." Tony said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I will, Tony. We better get going." Jack said. "Kim has to work tonight and we still have somewhere else to go." I looked at him questioningly and smiled wondering where we were stopping next.

"Oh, alright. Where do you work, Kim?" Maria asked.

"I am a waitress at Phil's and I sing in the band there." I answered with a smile.

"Wow. When did Phil's finally get some good music?" Vinny asked.

"When Kim got there and convinced him to give it a try." Jack answered. "You should come by sometime and listen."

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe I will head that way here in just a little while." Vinny replied.

"Ok, we will see you there." I said. "It was very nice to meet all of you."

Jack put his hand on my back and we walked back out to his bike. I turned around to face him and smiled up at him. "That was really nice, but where are we going next?" I asked.

He shook his head with a smirk and tapped me on the nose as he spoke. "Nope. You will have to wait and see." He said.

"Fine." I said trying to pout and he laughed at me.

We climbed on his bike and I wrapped my arms around him holding on tightly. He put one of his hands protectively over mine and I felt the sparks grow within me. I loved it when he did that because it was so cute that he was worried I was going to fall off or something if he didn't. This was quickly becoming a wonderful evening and it wasn't over.


	17. Chapter 17: A Special Gift

**What does Jack have ready for the rest of their date? How will things go at Phil's with Liam and the other guys? **

**I love to hear from all of you and really appreciate your reviews and thoughts. I hope that you like this chapter and can't wait to hear from you. As always love you all, Guest, Kickinitlover11, Kickfeaver, swagmasterlol, bexs12345, UnbreakeableWarrior, autumn1999, KarateGirl77**

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 17: A Special Gift**

**KIM'S POV**

Jack was flying down the road and I was laying my head on his back. I just kept thinking 'what is next' on this amazing date that he has planned for us. As he started to slow down, I looked up to see that we were at the beach. He parked his bike and I slipped off of the seat. He took my hand and walked me out onto the sand. We walked down the beach awhile in silence and came up on a small beach shack.

There was a bench outside of it and Jack led me over to it and had me sit down. He went into the shack and came back with a rose and a guitar in his arms. He handed me the rose and sat down beside me on the bench.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

He leaned over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You are welcome." He said with a smile. Then he pulled his guitar into his lap and added. "I have something else for you, too." He started playing before I could say anything else.

I watched in amazement as Jack played. I didn't even know that he could and here he is playing for me. He started to sing and I melted.

You're mine and we belong together  
Yes, we belong together, for eternity

You're mine, your lips belong to me  
Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity

You're mine, my baby and you'll always be  
I swear by everything I own  
You'll always, always be mine

You're mine, and we belong together  
Yes, we belong together, for eternity

I sat there loving everything he was saying. When he finished, he sat down his guitar and leaned over to me pulling me closer to him.

"That was amazing, Jack. I loved it." I said smiling at him looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes and then I smirked and added. "But don't you think it is a bit presumptuous to say that I am yours when you haven't even asked me to be yours yet?" I said teasingly.

He smirked at my comment and then said, "Well, lucky for me that I have this then." He held a black jewelry box out to me and I opened it slowly.

I looked in the box and was shocked to find his high school class ring inside with a gold chain. I couldn't believe that he would do this. He took the box from my hands and pulled the chain out. He opened the clasp and then grabbed the ring and slid it onto the chain. He started to put it around my neck and smiled at me while he paused for just long enough to say. "Kim, will you go steady with me and wear my ring?"

I was in shock and nodded my head. "Yes. I would love to." I said softly as I leaned forward to kiss him while he hooked the chain around my neck.

As our lips met, I felt instant fireworks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me tightly in his arms. I was not trying to push him away, but was lingering in this kiss myself. I opened my mouth allowing him access and he deepened our kiss immediately.

I ran my fingers through his hair and Jack was starting to pepper my neck with kisses as he leaned forward lying me back against the bench. There were so many sensations running through my body that I didn't know what to do except continue to kiss him. I loved the feeling of my lips against his and I didn't want that feeling to end, but I couldn't let this get out of hand either.

**JACK'S POV**

I knew that I was pushing the limits, but I really liked kissing her and having her in my arms like this. I honestly wasn't sure how to make myself stop. I was lying partially on top of her and all of my instincts were screaming to keep going. I had both hands at her waist and started to allow one to move up to her chest.

As I brushed the side of her breast, I instantly felt Kim tense under me and moved my hand to her neck. I wanted her badly, but I didn't want to rush her in anyway and had promised her that I would take this at her pace. I loved kissing her though so I would just keep doing that until she was ready for more.

Laying on her like this was causing my body to react strongly and I wasn't sure that I would be able to continue to control everything I was feeling so I slowly started to sit up pulling her with me. I held her in my hands perfectly and she was not making it easy to cool things off as she played with my hair and started nibbling on my ear.

"Kim, you are making me crazy." I whispered into her neck as I kissed up and down it.

She stopped and looked at me. "What do you think you are doing to me?" She said with a smile before leaning forward and reconnecting our lips.

I continued kissing her until I realized that she was going to be late for work if we didn't stop. I pulled back slightly and she gripped my hair in her hands pulling me back to her which made me smile into our kiss. I leaned back just enough to speak. "We need to go or you will be late." I said.

This must have snapped her out of her trance because she looked at me and shook her head. "We better get going then." She said with a smile.

I stood up and took her hand in mine. I put my guitar back in my dad's shack and we walked back to my bike. Kim was so cute while she smoothed out her dress and hair on the way back to my bike and fiddled with the chain around her neck. We both got on and I fired the bike to life. We took off down the road and made it to Phil's just in time for her to run in and change.

As she started into the building, she turned back quickly and kissed me one last time before disappearing with Julie who was waiting for her. I knew yet again that I was never going to get enough of her. I had at least ten guys glaring at me when they saw her do that. I glared back at them and that is when the rest of my guys showed up. They all quickly turned their eyes elsewhere and I walked over to sit in my booth.

Donna and Macy quickly made their way over to me and I shook my head at them. "Go sit somewhere else." I said angrily.

"What? But Jackiepoo, you are the only one for me." Donna said.

"After what you did to help Dylan hurt Kim, you are lucky I am not hurting you." I said gruffly as they both looked upset and stormed off to another table.

The guys joined me and we all ordered some food from one of the other waitresses. They were all dressed up like sailors tonight. I couldn't wait to see Kim in her uniform. She always wears them so well.

**KIM'S POV**

Jules and I ran to the back room to change. We found our sailor outfits and changed quickly. Jules had a white skirt with black buttons on the front of it and stripes on the bottom. She had a black button up shirt and a scarf to put in her hair. She looked fabulous. I had another form fitting V neck top, but it was red this time and matched the shoes I had to wear. Luckily, I had a matching navy skirt and jacket to finish my look. I quickly pulled my hair back in a smooth ponytail and pulled out some makeup.

Jules acted like I was crazy, but I got her to wear my red lipstick with me. I also quickly painted both of our nails red to match. We looked in the mirror and I loved the overall look. I just wished that the top covered up my assets a little better. This is when Jules noticed the chain around my neck and squealed.

"I guess things went well with Jack." She said.

"Yes. It was the perfect date and I will tell you all about it later." I replied.

"Well, you have to tell me something." She said.

"He asked me to go steady and I said yes so he gave me this chain with his ring on it." I said quickly. "Now we have to get out there and sing."

I took her by the hand and we headed straight for the stage to have some fun. I am not going to pretend that it wasn't hard to see Liam, but he smiled at me so I knew we were going to be okay.

"So let's do 'He's so Fine,' 'Then he Kissed Me,' and 'He's a Rebel' before we have to take a break." I said and they all nodded and started playing. I looked out at the crowd and saw Jack smiling at me. I was so happy that I was going to really be able to have a lot of fun tonight. I leaned over to the girls as they started singing and we all danced together.

(Girls - Do-lang, do-lang, do-lang)  
(Girls - Do-lang, do-lang)

He's so fine  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
Wish he were mine  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
That handsome boy over there  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
The one with the wavy hair  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
I don't know how I'm gonna do it  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
But I'm gonna make him mine  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
He's the envy of all the girls  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
It's just a matter of time  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang)

I had pointed out to Jack when I said that handsome boy over there. It really was about him and he had the wavy hair and all. He just smiled and shook his head at me while I sang.

He's a soft [Spoken] guy  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
Also seems kinda shy  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
Makes me wonder if I  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
Should even give him a try  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
But then I know he can't shy  
(Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
He can't shy away forever  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
And I'm gonna make him mine  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
If it takes me forever  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang)

The girls and I were having a lot of fun as always and there were a ton of kids dancing. I noticed several of the kids from the other team out around the restaurant. Some of them were dancing and others were just watching us and listening from the booths. I was glad that they had all made it.

He's so fine  
(Girls - Oh yeah)  
Gotta be mine  
(Girls - Oh yeah)  
Sooner or later  
(Girls - Oh yeah)  
I hope it's not later  
(Girls - Oh yeah)  
We gotta get together  
(Girls - Oh yeah)  
The sooner the better  
(Girls - Oh yeah)  
I just can't wait, I just can't wait  
To be held in his arms

If I were a queen  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
And he asked me to leave my throne  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
I'll do anything that he asked  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
Anything to make him my own  
(Girls - Do-lang-do-lang-do-lang)  
For he's so fine  
(Girls - So fine) so fine  
(Girls - So fine) he's so fine  
(Girls - So fine) so fine  
(Girls - So fine) he's so fine

I even saw Vinny walk in with a few friends and waved at him. He smiled and waved back at me as he made his way over to sit by Jack and his guys.

(Girls - So fine) oh yeah  
(Girls - He's so fine) he's so fine  
(Girls - So fine) uh-huh  
(Girls - He's so fine)  
He's so fine...

As we finished the song, we all took a quick bow and I loved how much Jack seemed to be smiling. This was going to be a fun night for all of us. I just knew it. The guys started to play the next song and I took off singing and dancing with the girls. We were all moving our hips perfectly with the music.

(Kim)

Well he walked up to me  
And he asked me if I wanted to dance  
He looked kinda nice  
And so I said I might take a chance  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright

(All girls)  
And then he kissed me

I was standing back to back with Jules while we sang. I saw Donna trying to get Jack to dance with her and he actually looked like he got pretty mad and finally two of his guys walk her back to the booth she had been at. I have to admit that I kind of loved seeing that.

(Kim)

Each time I saw him  
I couldn't wait to see him again  
I wanted to let him know  
That he was more than a friend  
I didn't know just what to do  
So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too

(All girls)  
And then he kissed me

(All girls)

He kissed me in a way  
That I've never been kissed before  
He kissed me in a way  
That I wanna be kissed forever more

I saw Claire walk in the door and motioned for her to come and join us. She didn't even hesitate. She ran up to the stage and I helped her up. She started dancing and singing with us perfectly. This is what I wanted…to be able to just have fun with all of my friends. I am so glad that we moved here.

(Kim)

I knew that he was mine  
So I gave him all the love that I had  
And one day he took me home  
To meet his mom and his dad  
Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side  
I felt so happy I almost cried

(All girls)  
And then he kissed me

[Instrumental Interlude]

We were dancing all over the stage and the guys in the band were even getting into it more with us. I was so glad because I was worried that it was going to be awkward because of Jack and I, but it seemed to be going over alright for now.

(Kim)

Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me  
And then he kissed me  
And then he kissed me

We took our bows again and then stood up as the guys moved into the next music effortlessly. I started singing knowing this song was about Jack, too.

**JACK'S POV**

"She actually is pretty good." Vinny said looking up on the stage at Kim.

"You sound surprised." I said.

"A little." He replied. "I thought you were just praising her so that you could get closer to her. I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were. She is amazing." I added.

"Man, you have it bad." He said hitting me in the side.

"Yeah, he does." Brody agreed.

"Man, I think they are right, yo." Jerry added.

"Watch it. I am still me and I can still hurt all of you if I want to." I said glaring at them and then started laughing.

They all joined in and the girls started singing again so we all turned our attention back to the stage. I love watching her perform. What I could live without is all of these other douches ogling her while she does it.

(Kim)

See the way he (All Girls)walks down the street  
Watch the way he (All Girls)shuffles his feet  
My, he holds his head up high  
When he goes walking by, he's my guy

I really liked that she was singing these songs about me. She is so freaking cute without even trying, not to mention how hot she is. She literally looks good in whatever she has to put on. At this point, she must have been getting warm dancing on the stage because she slipped her jacket off and holy hell….I love and hate these tops that she wears here. I heard several hoots and hollers and was ready to go pound some guys when I looked back at my table and realized some of them were the ones doing it.

I shook my head at them and said, "I will hurt you all if I have to."

They all started laughing again and I turned back to watch my girlfriend.

When he holds my (All girls)hand, I'm so proud  
'Cause he's not just (All girls)one of the crowd  
My baby's always the one to try the things they've never done  
And just because of that, they say

(All girls)

He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good  
He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should  
But just because he doesn't do what everybody else does  
That's no reason why I can't give him all my love

He's always good to me, always treats me tenderly  
'Cause he's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no, to me

Niall came up between all of the girls playing his sax. Kim was dancing with him and having so much fun. I am so glad that we got her back safe so that she could enjoy a night like this. I am going to make sure that she gets as many nights like this as possible.

(Kim)

If they don't like him that way  
They won't like me after today  
I'll be standing right by his side when they say

(All girls)

He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good  
He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should  
Just because he doesn't do what everybody else does  
That's no reason why we can't share a love

He's always good to me, good to him, I try to be  
'Cause he's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no, to me

Oh, he's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no

He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no  
He's not a rebel, oh, no, no, no

As they finished the song, they took another bow and then the girls jumped off of the stage to wait on some tables. Kim came over to see if we needed anything and I quickly pulled her into my arms and up against me. She smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You know how dangerous it is for you to wear that outfit the way you do, right?" I asked her with a smirk letting my eyes scan over her exposed cleavage.

"Dangerous?" She said. "Really? Please tell me how this is dangerous." She asked letting her hands slide down her sides accentuating her perfect curves.

I pulled her tighter to me and kissed her neck a few time. "It is dangerous for a lot of reasons. One is that I may not be able to control myself and two is that it is dangerous for every other guy in here to be looking at you the way that they are." I said with a smirk on my face.

She kissed me quickly on the lips and shook her head as she wiggled out of my grasp. "No it is not because you aren't going to fight with anyone here, remember?" She said looking at me over her shoulder as she walked away smiling.

Oh, this girl is going to be the death of me. Liam and the guys started playing a song and I looked up at him because I knew the song he was singing. I looked over to the side of the dance floor and saw the girls starting to dance and then I saw a few of the guys from the game tonight starting to approach them. I crossed the floor and reached for Kim just as one of them was getting ready to tap her on the shoulder.

"Let's dance, gorgeous." I said pulling her out on the floor with me.

She smiled and we danced while the guys sang.

My tears are fallin' 'cause you've taken her away  
And though it really hurts me so, there's something that I've got to say

Take good care of my baby  
Please don't ever make her blue  
Just tell her that you love her  
Make sure that your thinking of her  
In everything you say and do

Take good care of my baby  
Now don't you ever make her cry  
Just let your love surround her  
Paint rainbow all around her  
Don't let her see a cloudy sky

Once upon a time  
That little girl was mine  
If I'd been true, I know she'd never be with you

The fact that Liam thought she was ever his was truly laughable and I hope he knew that I was never letting her go so he couldn't ever have another chance. I pulled her to me and danced all over the floor with her. I was not only enjoying having her in my arms, but also the fact that a good third of the room was wishing they were me.

So, Take good care of my baby  
Be just as kind as you can be  
And if you should discover  
That you don't really love her  
Just send my baby back home to me

Well, Take good care of my baby  
Be just as kind as you can be  
And if you should discover  
That you don't really love her  
Just send my baby back home to me

Ah, take good care of my baby  
Well, take good care of my baby  
Just, take good care of my baby  
Oh, take good care of my baby

As the song finished, I spun her around and then pulled her back to me kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled at me. "Do you think that you made it clear enough to all of them that I am taken now?" She asked teasingly.

"You really are something else." I said to her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't. You are going to act like you weren't just making sure that all of these guys who I was with." She said smirking at me.

Damn, she is good. "That wasn't all that I was doing." I said smirking back at her. "You sure are cute when you smart off." I added teasingly.

"Well, thank you boyfriend. I have to take care of a few more tables. I will see you in a few minutes." She said as she pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss me before she ran back off to wait tables.

I watched her as she grabbed a tray of food and delivered it to a table. She is my girlfriend..I have a girlfriend. I thought I would be worried if something like this ever happened, but I wasn't I was genuinely thrilled and I wasn't going to let anything mess this up.

**KIM'S POV**

I delivered all of my food and ran up to Phil who gave me the milkshake I had requested. I took a few sips while leaning up against the counter. I started to walk off when I heard the door beside me open and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I wasn't sure who it was, but I knew things had been going too well and it just couldn't last. I turned my head to see who had come to mess up my perfect day and sure enough…I was right!


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise All Around

**Will their evening be ruined? How will the night end? What will happen with Kim's dad and Jack?**

**Thank you all for the reviews and letting me know that you are still reading and what you think. I am glad that you are liking this story. I wasn't sure how it would go over being in the 50's, but it is a lot of fun to write. Fun is definitely what I need right now. As always love you all, Kickinitlover11, starships13, Kickfeaver, karatekid27, swagmasterlol, bexs12345, UnbreakeableWarrior, autumn1999, KarateGirl77, imjusttesting123, and Shorty216**

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 18: Surprise All Around  
**

**KIM'S POV**

I looked over my shoulder and smiled shaking my head. "Hi, Dad." I said.

He almost looked like he felt bad for checking on me so I thought I would give him a break. "Are you going to come in and eat something?" I asked still smiling at him.

"No, that's alright. It looks pretty busy tonight. I just wanted to make sure that you made it to work alright." He said still looking a little worried.

"Really it is okay if you and your guys want to come in and eat. I have a booth right over there." I added pointing toward an empty booth, which was right by Jack's booth.

His eyes lit up slightly and he said, "Actually, my guys haven't eaten yet and they are probably getting pretty hungry so I guess we could come in for a little while." He smiled at me and disappeared back through the kitchen.

I laughed to myself and took another drink of my milkshake before I grabbed several menus and headed out to meet my dad and his men who were coming in the front door this time. I watched closely as he passed Jack's table and he couldn't help but glare at him. I shook my head in disapproval making sure that he saw me, but he tried to pretend like he hadn't. Sometimes my dad can act like such a kid. I handed out their menus as they all sat down smiling at them all. Then I gave my dad his and glared at him like he had Jack and he finally caved.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He said. "I will try harder."

I smiled and nodded my head in satisfaction which caused the chain around my neck to swing back and forth slightly. My dad noticed it and his eyes were as big as saucers. "What is that, Kimberly?" He asked sternly.

My dad is a bit of a traditionalist and insisted on proper protocol being followed with everything, but especially when it came to me and dating. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this with him, but I had to answer his question.

"Dad, it is Jack's class ring. He gave it to me tonight and the chain that it is on. Isn't that nice?" I said smiling sweetly.

"Kimberly, what does it mean?" He asked more seriously while he was turning slightly red waiting for my answer.

"He asked me to go steady with him. I said yes, but I knew that he needed to speak to you and he was going to do that tomorrow. We weren't expecting to see you tonight." I said looking at him with a sweet face.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "He is supposed to talk to me before he asks you something like that. This is unacceptable, Kimberly, and you know it." He said sternly and that was about all I could take.

"Dad, you know that I hate being called Kimberly and you have exceeded your allotted number of times to do it even if you are upset. Secondly, you said that you would give Jack a chance and that is not what this is. You know that he was raised differently than me so you need to cut him some slack. I am trying here so I need you to. I really like him and I want you to like him, too. I invited you in here tonight even though I knew you just wanted to spy on me because I love you and I was going to let it slide. However, if you keep attacking everything that has made this evening special for me then I will have no problem asking you to leave." I said as I turned to walk away. I looked back and added. "I will send another waitress over to take your order."

**DANNY'S POV**

I watched as my little spitfire of a daughter walked away quickly with her ponytail swooshing behind her. I swear she should have been born with red hair to fit her temper at times. As I watched her, I was taken back in time for a minute to another blonde that used to stand up to me in the same way.

_I sat there on the bleachers watching as the cheerleaders practiced their routines and the idiot jocks threw around the football. My guys joined me and handed me a smoke. We all were enjoying watching as they continually failed to catch the passes thrown by the quarterback. We were all laughing and carrying on so much that we didn't notice the little blonde cheerleader that was heading our way. _

_As she stood directly in front of me, she had a look on her face of pure disappointment. I looked at her in disbelief. _

"_You really shouldn't laugh at them because I doubt that any of you could do any better." She said with a straight face. _

_No one talks to me like this. Doesn't this little chic realize who I am? I rule this school and no one stands up to me. I stood up and towered over her, but she never moved. She didn't even flinch. She just stood her ground and waited for me to speak. _

"_Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to go back to cheer practice and I will forget that this ever happened." I said staring down at her. _

"_Please. You don't scare me. I am just stating the facts that until you have tried to do what they are doing, you have no right to laugh. If you are just going to be mean, you should find somewhere else to go because you are not wanted here." She said so matter of factly that I had to be impressed. _

"_You can't ask me to leave. Go on and practice we were enjoying watching." I said with a smirk. _

_She took a step closer to me and I felt the heat from her body overwhelming my senses. "I have no problem asking you to leave." She said as she turned quickly and I watched her ponytail swoosh as she walked away._

I was snapped out of my memory as Julie came over to take our order. I quickly ordered my food, but couldn't stop thinking how much Kim was like her mother, even down to not being called by her full name. Her mom's name was Sandra Dee, but she insisted that everyone call her Sandy. She would get so mad when people would call her something other than that. Kim has the same temper about that issue. She makes me crazy, but I love her so much and I have to keep her safe. I won't fail her like I did…Oh, Sandy, I wish you were here. This would be so much easier with you here.

**JACK'S POV**

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to see Kim's dad glaring in my direction. I had seen him come in and witnessed the argument between Kim and him which I knew had something to do with me. I tried to give him a slight smile to maybe lighten him up a bit, but it didn't work. His glare deepened and I started to feel a little angry myself. What had I done to make him so angry?

As I felt my anger starting to boil and stood up to go over to talk to him, I had two arms wrap perfectly around my shoulders. I knew that it was Kim by the warmth that instantly spread through me. I turned around to face her and put my hands on her waist with a smile.

"Hey, gorgeous." I said with a smirk.

"Where were you going?" She asked.

I looked into her eyes and knew that she had caught me. I smiled at her and ran one of my hands through my hair. She smiled and said, "Jack, I handled my dad. Please don't worry about it."

"Fine, but what did I do to earn a glare from him now?" I asked.

"He was glaring at you?" She said shocked and then peaked around me to glare at him. Then she started to pull away and go to talk to him again.

I tightened my hands on her waist holding her in place. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I said with a laugh. "Take a deep breath

She looked up at me and smiled. "He said that he would give you a chance. I'm sorry that he is so ridiculous." She said.

"Kim, I don't really care too much that he is glaring, but I could see that it upset you so what happened?" I asked.

She looked down for a minute and then back up at me. "It is silly really. He is just upset that you didn't ask him before approaching me about going steady. He is so overprotective and old fashioned about these things. He will get over it." Kim said trying to shake it off as nothing, but I could tell that there was still something about it that bothered her.

I put my hand under her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "It actually does bother you, too. Doesn't it?" I asked.

"No. I just…Huh..." She said and then she put her hand on my cheek. "I really don't care. It's just that he is all I have and I want you two to find a way to get along. Sorry, but it's the truth."

She is so cute all the time. I don't know how I am going to be able to handle this long term, but I am going to enjoy making it last. She is just absolutely impossible to say no to when she looks at me like this. It almost makes me feel for her dad.

I smile at her as I lean forward and kiss her lightly on the lips. "I will talk to him for you." I said.

Her smile grew and the shine that was in her eyes blew me away. She jumped up on her tiptoes and kissed me before she ran off up to the stage. Brody came up beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Man, you know that she is going to be your undoing, right?" He said.

I looked over at him with a glare and he smiled. "Please. I can have it all. The perfect girl and still handle anything else that comes our way." I said.

He shook his head at me. "Jack, I didn't mean anything bad about it. I have never seen you this happy. I like Kim enough that I was pretty upset when you fell for her, but she belongs with you and I know that. Just be careful because we still have issues to deal with around here and we need a strong leader to be able to do that." He said and then we both looked up as Kim started to sing.

**KIM'S POV**

"Let's sing something fun. I want to dance." I said to the guys and they all smiled at me as they started to play. I motioned for the girls to join me as soon as I heard them playing the twist. We were going to have a lot of fun dancing to this one.

(Kim)

Well, shake it up, baby, now, (All - shake it up, baby)  
A twist and shout. (All - twist and shout)  
A c'mon baby, now, (All - come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out now (All - work it on out)

The girls and I were twisting and Liam came up by us to twist with us as he started singing. We were having a blast and the crowd was, too.

(Liam)

Well, work it on out, honey. (All - work it on out)  
Yeah you know you look so good. (All - you look so fine)  
Yeah you know you got me goin' (All - now you got me goin')  
Just like I knew you would. (All- just like I knew you would)

I moved over by Louis while he continued to play the keyboard and started to sing. I was twisting and singing right beside him and he was twisting his hips while he sand.

(Louis)

Well, shake it up, baby, now, (All - shake it up, baby)  
A twist and shout. (All - twist and shout)  
A c'mon, baby, now, (All - come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out now. (All - work it on out)

(Kim)

Well twist-a little boy, (All girls - twist-a, little boy)  
You know you twist so fine. (All - you twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer (All - come and twist a little closer)  
Come on and show me that youre mine. (All - show me you're mine)

I made my way back over to the girls and Liam and continued singing. We were dancing and having so much fun that I was forgetting about my dad and his issues right now. I put my back up to Claire's and we were both twisting together. All of us girls bent forward slightly and shimmied and shook our shoulders while we sang the 'ahs.' We got a few 'hoots' and 'hollers' while we did it, but it was all in good fun. I did notice both my dad and Jack staring around looking to see who had been shouting.

(All)

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh

Niall ran in between us and jumped off the stage while he sang. He put his hand out to me and I jumped down and started dancing around the dance floor with him. He spun me around several times and then just held my hand while we both twisted to the music.

(Niall)

Well, shake it up, baby, now, (All - shake it up, baby)  
A twist and shout. (All - come on an twist and shout)  
C'mon, baby, now, (All- come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out now (All - come on an work it on out)

(Kim)

Well twist -ar little boy, (All guys - twist-a little girl)  
You know you twist so fine. (All - know you twist so fine)  
Come on and twist a little closer, (All - come on and twist a little closer)  
Come on and let me show mw that you're mine. (All - show me your mine)

We made our way back up on stage and I faced Niall as I leaned forward and he leaned back to do our shimmy and shake back and forth during the 'ahs.' We were both having so much fun that I saw Claire and Julie start to do it, too.

(All)

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhh

(Harry)

Well, shake it up baby now (All - shake it up baby),  
Well, shake it up baby now (All - gonna twist and shout),  
Well, shake it shake it baby now (All - shake it up baby),  
A work it on -out now (All - work it on out)

Harry joined all of us with his guitar in hand and leaned his back up against mine while he sang. He did a great job and has really come a long way since he joined us here. Liam and I finished the song up while the entire place was jumping.

(Kim and Liam)

Shake it shake it baby (All - shake it up baby)  
Shake it shake it baby (All - twist and shout)  
Shake it shake it woah (All - shake it up baby)  
ohhh ohh ohh ohhh (All - twist and shout)  
ohhh ohh ohh ohhh

We had all had so much fun with that song that I told the guys to keep it going and they started playing the next song and I took off singing again.

**DANNY'S POV**

I couldn't help but notice that Jack and I both took notice when there were some inappropriate hoots from some of the guys in the crowd while my Kimmy was dancing with her friends in the last song. I guess it is at least impressive that he is protective of her in that way. I will have to keep a closer eye on him and see if this is all real or not.

I watched Kim dance around on the stage with her friends. She really is happy here to be able to joining in on things like a regular kid her age and I love that for her, but I have to keep her safe.

Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this Mama said  
(Girls - Mama said, mama said)  
Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this my Mama said  
(Girls - Mama said, mama said)

I went walking the other day,  
Everything was going fine,  
I met a little boy named Billy Joe  
And then I almost lost my mind

She was so good at this. I love watching her like this. She has the most beautiful voice and I am not bias at all. I am glad that she has made some good girl friends here, too. She has needed that for a long time.

Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this Mama said  
(Girls - Mama said, mama said)  
Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this my Mama said

My eyes are wide open  
But all that I can see is,  
chapel bells are callin for everyone but-a me  
but I don't worry cause  
Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this Mama said  
(Girls - Mama said, mama said)

They were all so wrapped up in the song and dancing that they didn't notice the boys from the other school making their way toward the stage pointing at them and talking. I stood up and went over to the bar to get a refill and so that I could hear them better.

They were talking about my Kimmy and her cheerleader friends. It seemed innocent enough because they were actually just wanting to dance with them. I went back to sit down and that is when I saw that Jack was paying close attention to them, too.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "They are just wanting to try to dance with the girls. It is nothing to get upset about."

He stared at me surprised and then nodded his head. He looked back at Kim and then headed over to me which surprised me some. He looked me in the eyes as he started talking. "Mr. Crawford, I wanted to talk to you about me asking Kim to go steady with me. I really didn't mean to upset you, but she is really important to me and I know it means a lot to her for us to get along. I would like to go steady with her and I haven't ever really done that before so I didn't know that I needed to talk to you first. I hope that you can look past that because I really do like your daughter and don't plan on losing her." He said seriously.

If he had just stopped, but he had to add in his little bit of a tough guy statement because he is not losing her. I shook it off and saw Kim smiling in our direction. "I can overlook it this time, but you need to ask me about things from now on." I said sternly.

"Great." He said as he started to go back to his friends, which is when two of the boys from the other school jumped up on the stage to dance with the girls.

Kim being Kim danced with the one some and so did her friend Julie. I could see the anger boiling up in Jack and grabbed his shoulder lightly. He looked back at me and I knew that boy up there was in trouble.

"Brave guy to do that if he knew that Kim was with you." I said with a light laugh.

He looked at me and couldn't help, but laugh too. "He does know and you are right that he must be brave or really stupid." Jack said.

"You know that she will kill you if you cause a scene. It is better to just let her deal with it. Trust me when I say that she can handle it." I explained.

"I know. You are right, but it goes against everything in me to let her handle this stuff." He replied.

"I know, but trust me that you need to figure it out. She is so much like her mother and you don't want to get on her bad side." I added with another small laugh.

Jack actually smiled at my comment and nodded his head as he walked back to his friends and I sat down.

Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this my Mama said  
And then she said someone will look at me  
like I'm looking at you one day,  
then I might find  
I don't want it any old way,  
so I don't worry cause

Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this Mama said  
(Girls - Mama said, mama said)  
Mama said there'll be days like this,  
There'll be days like this my Mama said

Mama said, mama said  
Hey! Don't you worry,  
Mama said mama said  
Hey! Don't you worry now.  
Mama said mama said,  
Hey! Hey!

I watched as my daughter expertly finished singing the song while dancing some with the guy and even getting him to leave the stage. His friend joined him and they looked pleased with themselves until the one noticed Jack glaring at them. I had to laugh again because this brought back so much to me that I hadn't thought about in years.

I watched as Liam gave his guitar over to Harry and got ready to sing a song. The music started playing.

When I see my baby  
What do I see  
Poetry  
Poetry in motion

The other girls jumped off the stage and he grabbed Kim's hand and spun her back to him. She looked a little shocked and then I saw Jack's face. This was definitely not going over as easily as the other guys.

This was personal and when I saw two of Jack's guys stand up at his side, I knew this was going to get ugly. I looked up and saw the look in Kim's eyes that she was trying to get Jack to calm down, but then she looked at me for what I could only interpret as help.

**JACK'S POV**

That was the last straw for me. This jock has continually stepped over every boundary that he has had in front of him. I knew that Kim was begging me not to do anything, but I couldn't let this slide anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see her dad. Shit!

Poetry in motion  
Walkin' by my side  
Her lovely locomotion  
Keeps my eyes open wide

Poetry in motion  
See her gentle sway  
A wave out on the ocean  
Could never move that way

I stood there with his hand on my shoulder and stared at him. He looked at me and then we both looked up at Kim dancing with Liam even though she was not happy with him.

"He is already screwed. You know that, right?" He said to me.

I looked at him and knew I had a disgusted look on my face. "You're right. He is pretty much dead." I replied.

"I don't mean with you. I mean with her. Look at her. She is doing what she has to to keep up appearances, but she is ticked." He explained and I looked back up at her and could see what he was talking about.

I love every movement  
And there's nothing I would change  
She doesn't need improvement  
She's much too nice to rearrange

Poetry in motion  
Dancing close to me  
A flower of devotion  
A swaying gracefully

I watched as Liam kept his hands firmly on her waist and was feeling more anger grow up in me. I hate this jock and eventually he is going to pay for all of this. Kim wasn't her normal bubbly self while they were dancing…she was mad…really mad.

Her dad leaned over closer to me and said, "I didn't realize how pushy he was. He will never work for my girl."

Hearing him say this actually did make me smile. I looked over at him and added. "He really is a douche."

He looked at me and I wasn't sure what to expect.

Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whooooooooa

Poetry in motion  
See her gentle sway  
A wave out on the ocean  
Could never move that way

When he finally said something, he laughed first. "I would have said the same thing back in my day. You have my permission to go steady with Kim. There is one thing though. You really need to find a way to deal with the jock without killing him because she is mad at him now and you don't want her mad at you." He said seriously.

I love every movement  
There's nothing I would change  
She doesn't need improvement  
She's much too nice to rearrange

Poetry in motion  
All that I adore  
No number-nine love potion  
Could make me love her more

I nodded at him and then made my way toward the stage to quietly get Kim off of it. I felt like I had her dad's approval and knew how happy she would be about that. I just wasn't exactly sure how I had done it, but was just glad that it happened.

Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

As Liam finished singing, I glared at him and reached up and grabbed Kim by the waist to pull her down off the stage. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I had one of my guys play a song on the jukebox since I knew they would be taking a break and danced with Kim in my arms as I sang quietly in her ear with the song 'Put your Head on my Shoulder.'

She smiled at me and laid her head on my shoulder as we danced slowly and closely together on the dance floor. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I am in love with this girl. This is a first!


	19. Chapter 19: Dinner?

**What is Jack going to do to Liam or will Kim be able to handle it? Will Danny and Jack really be able to get along? What is the real story with Kim's mom?**

**I meant to post this yesterday, but couldn't get on the site for quite a while for some reason so here it is. Sorry for the wait. **

**I love hearing from all of you. I am glad that so many people are giving this story a chance even though it is a bit different for Kickin it. Keep the reviews coming. As always love you all, Lauren, cottoncandy, LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU, Kickinitlover11, Kickfeaver, karatekid27, swagmasterlol, UnbreakeableWarrior, autumn1999, and KarateGirl77**

**And Lauren, Your song is coming in the two chapters if you can wait that long. I love Grease and was planning on using a lot of the songs from it. I hope things are going better for you. **

**Remember to check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool. You will see any outfits that I talk about in the chapters there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters in it. I do not own any of the clothing mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 19: Dinner?**

**KIM'S POV**

I knew that Jack was upset with Liam and honestly, I was too. I didn't want them to fight though. Liam was just going to have to learn boundaries…fast! I loved being in Jack's arms and dancing with him around the floor. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"So it looked like you and my dad were getting along a little better." I said questioningly.

He smiled at me and nodded his head. "Yes, I spoke to your dad and we are good. After that move Liam just did, it turns out that your dad can see my side of things a little better." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I am glad that you two found something to agree on, I guess." I said looking up at him. "I will deal with Liam. Trust me."

He kissed me lightly on the cheek and I felt the blush spread through my face. "You are so gorgeous and I can't wait to see how you deal with him." He said.

"Thank you. I do love complements and he will stop." I said with a giggle as the song ended. "I probably better check on my tables and then I do have a few more songs to sing. I will see you soon." I added as I skipped over to the counter.

I checked on all of my tables quickly and talked to some of the kids from the other school while I got their orders for them. Everyone was having a good time and I didn't want the night to end, but of course it would soon.

I ran up to the stage with Jules and made Claire join us again to sing a few more songs before closing.

"We are going to play you another slow one so hold the one that you love in your arms." I said as the guys started playing. I was doing pretty good to ignore Liam, but he didn't even seem to notice. The girls and I started singing and I looked out at Jack for inspiration.

(All)

Johnny Angel ..  
Johnny Angel ..  
Johnny Angel ..  
Johnny Angel ..  
You're an angel to me

(Kim)  
Johnny Angel  
How I love him  
He's got something that I can't resist  
But he doesn't even know that I exist

Liam moved up by me while I sang and I just kept singing and didn't really look at him. I walked over to Louis on the keyboard while he played and lightly laid my hand on his shoulder.

(Kim)  
Johnny Angel  
How I want him  
How I tingle when he passes by  
Every time he says hello  
My heart begins to fly

Girls - I'm in heaven

(Kim)  
I get carried away  
I dream of him and me

(All)  
And how it's gonna be  
Girls - Other fellas

(Kim)  
Call me out for a date  
But I just sit and wait, I'd rather concentrate

I joined the girls and we swayed lightly back and forth while we finished the song. I love watching all of the couples dancing in front of us. I saw several of the kids from the other school and they were all having a great time. I am loving the idea of being here for a while and continuing to get to know more and more people.

(Kim)  
On Johnny Angel  
'Cause I love him  
And I pray that someday he'll love me  
And together we will see how lovely heaven will be

Girls - I'm in heaven

(Kim)  
I get carried away  
I dream of him and me

(All)  
And how it's gonna be  
Girls - Other fellas

(Kim)  
Call me out for a date  
But I just sit and wait, I'd rather concentrate

I looked back out to Jack and he smiled at me. This is when I saw Donna go over behind him and try to wrap her arms around his neck. I smiled to myself as I watched Jack remove her arms and push her back into her booth. She glared up at me and I just waved sweetly and continued singing.

(Kim)  
On Johnny Angel  
'Cause I love him  
And I pray that someday he'll love me  
And together we will see how lovely heaven will be

(All)  
Johnny Angel ..  
Johnny Angel ..  
Johnny Angel ..  
Johnny Angel ..  
You're an angel to me*(x2)

We finished the song and took a quick bow before the boys started the next song.

"We wanted to sing a few songs for the men and women serving in our armed forces since Phil has the ladies dressed up for that tonight." Liam said stepping up to the microphone.

They started playing and Julie ran to check on her tables again real quick. I took Liam's guitar from him while he tried to smile at me and I continued to not acknowledge him. I started playing the guitar while he sang and I sang backup with the other guys.

They give us a room  
with a view of the beautiful Rhine  
They give us a room  
with a view of the beautiful Rhine  
Gimme a muddy old creek  
in Texas any old time

I've got those hup, two, three, four  
occupation G.I. Blues  
From my G.I. hair to the heels of my G.I. shoes  
And if I don't go stateside soon  
I'm gonna blow my fuse

Liam was doing a good job and some of the men with Dad actually decided to dance. It was great to see them having a good time. I wish that my dad would find someone to dance with, too.

We get hasenpfeffer  
and black pumpernickel for chow  
We get hasenpfeffer  
and black pumpernickel for chow  
I'd blow my next month's pay  
for a slice of Texas cow

We'd like to be heroes,  
but all we do here is march  
We'd like to be heroes,  
but all we do here is march  
And they don't give the Purple Heart  
for a fallen arch

I've got those hup, two, three, four  
occupation G.I. Blues  
From my G.I. hair to the heels of my G.I. shoes  
And if I don't go stateside soon  
I'm gonna blow my fuse

I was playing the guitar and Harry was standing next to me while we shared a microphone to sing. We were all having fun, but I was still mad at Liam and was trying to decide the best way to deal with him.

The frauleins are pretty as flowers  
But we can't make a pass  
The frauleins are pretty as flowers  
But we can't make a pass  
Cause they're all wearin' signs saying:  
"Keepen sie off the grass"

I've got those hup, two, three, four  
occupation G.I. Blues  
From my G.I. hair to the heels of my G.I. shoes  
And if I don't go stateside soon  
I'm gonna blow my fuse

We finished the song and I saw my dad and Jack talking again. I have to admit that I really love seeing them get along. It really makes me feel like this is going to work out.

**JACK'S POV**

"Is there anything that she can't do?" I asked Kim's dad watching her play the guitar.

"Honestly, I didn't even know that she could do most of the things that she can. She is a very special young lady. I have pretty much taught her anything that I could and the rest she has picked up from all of the people that she has met everywhere that we have moved." He replied.

They started playing their last song and Niall was playing a trumpet. The girls were down on the dance floor beside him while he played and I watched as they started tap dancing and singing.

(All)

He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way

He had a boogie style that no one else could play

He was the top man at his craft

But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft

He's in the army now a-blowin', reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam

It really brought him down because he couldn't jam

The captain seemed to understand

Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band

And now the company jumps when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

They were really good at it. I have to admit that I was just as mesmerized as the rest of the place.

(All)

A-toot a-toot, a-toot-diddelyada-toot,

He blows it eight-to-the-bar in, boogie rhythm

He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar is playin' with him

He makes the company jump when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

(Kim)

He was some boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

And when he plays the boogie woogie bugle he was busy as a "bzzz" bee

And when he plays he makes the company jump eight-to-the-bar

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

Kim danced by Niall for a minute and then one of the officers came over and grabbed her hand to dance. It was the young guy from this morning, Justin, I think. I watched as he swung her around the floor quickly and then picked her up and kicked her legs to both of his sides and then in between his legs before he put her back on her feet.

They were swing dancing together and most of the crowd was just watching and clapping for them. She kept singing the entire time. I might of felt a moment of jealousy, but I quickly let it go because I know without a doubt that Kim's heart belongs to me. Now I am not stupid and I will keep an eye on this guy because he is around her a lot, but I am not going to lose her.

(All to the end)

Toot toot toot-diddelyada Toot-diddelyada, toot-toot, He  
blows it eight-to-the-bar He  
can't blow a note if the bass and guitar isn't with 'I'm Ha-ha-hand  
the company jumps when he plays reveille He's  
the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B (Instrumental)

He puts the boys to sleep with boogie every night

And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright

They clap their hands and stamp their feet

Because they know how he plays when someone gives him a beat

He really breaks it up when he plays reveille

He's boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

Dat-da da-do-do da-dup Dat-da  
da-do-do da-dup Dat-da  
da-do-do da-dup Dat-da  
da-do-do da-dup Ha-ha-hand  
the company jumps when he plays reveille

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

"She really is unbelievable sometimes. Isn't she?" Her dad said and I nodded. He started to walk in the direction of the stage as she finished the song. I realized in that moment how much he was right and that I was going to have to work harder to make sure that I don't lose her, but she is worth it.

**KIM'S POV**

My dad walked up to me and had a smile on his face as I finished dancing with Justin. "I told Jack that it is alright with me if the two of you go steady, but he will have to follow all of my rules, young lady." He said trying to act tough.

I hugged him and smiled up at him. "We will follow all of your rules, Dad. I promise." I agreed.

"Good. Let's start with dinner at the base tomorrow night." He said.

I was slightly shocked, but nodded my head. "I will let Jack know." I replied. "I will see you at the base soon."

"I can wait for you and give you a ride." He said.

"Dad, Jack is giving me a ride home…well, to the base. I will see you there." I said giving him the look that told him not to argue with me.

"Fine, but be careful." He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and headed out with his men.

**DANNY'S POV**

I was walking out of the building as Liam came over to tell me goodbye with a grin on his face. "Goodbye, sir. It was great to see you again." He said.

"You, too. You boys did a wonderful job out there on the field today. I enjoyed your show here, too." I said and his smile grew so I continued. "That is…until you practically forced my daughter to dance with you while you sang to here. Not a smart move, son."

He looked shocked. "I didn't mean to upset you in any way, sir. I was just putting on a show and needed her to dance with me." He scrambled to find the words.

"Oh, I didn't like it, but I wasn't talking about it not being a smart move with me. I was talking about how you just gave Jack a huge lead with my daughter. You see, she has a bit of a temper like her mom and she doesn't like being pushed around. You can see it in her eyes. You are going to have a hard time getting back on her good side now." I explained with a slight laugh as I walked out the door.

I made it to my car and saw Liam rushing over to Kim to try to fix whatever he could. I had to laugh again. I may not be sure about Jack yet, but I knew that Liam was in big trouble.

**LIAM'S POV**

"Kim, may I talk to you for a minute?" I asked tapping her on the shoulder and when she spun around that is when I saw the look in her eyes that I knew her dad was talking about.

"Yes, Liam." She said coldly.

"I am really sorry about forcing you to stay up on the stage and dance with me. I thought that it would be better if you were up there with me and I didn't think you would stay on your own. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me? It won't happen again." I said rambling now to try to fix this with her. I couldn't bare the thought of her staying mad at me like this.

She looked up at me and I felt like I could melt with one look in those beautiful hazel eyes. "Liam, I like you a lot. You are a great guy most of the time and I want to continue being your friend, but if you try anything like that again…" She moved closer to me and glared into my eyes. I was quite impressed considering she is about a foot and a half shorter than me. "I will hurt you!" She said smiling mischievously at me.

I half smiled back and nodded my head. "I promise that it won't happen again." I told her trying to keep a serious look on my face, but it was hard because she is so cute when she is trying to be tough.

"Liam, I will give you one more chance, but that's all I can do. I don't want you and Jack to fight, but he and I are going steady now and you need to respect that." She said and then she looked at me before continuing. "I know what you are thinking. I may be smaller than you, but I have taken down guys twice your size when I really wanted to. Don't screw this up!"

As I looked down at her, I realized how important she had become to me in the short time I have known her. I didn't want to screw this up and I was going to make sure to find a way to not do that, even if it meant getting along with Jack and just being her friend for now.

"I won't, Kim. I promise." I said as I put my hand lightly on her arm.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jack staring at me. "Is everything alright over here?" He asked looking over at Kim. I really hate this guy.

**JACK'S POV**

I moved over to Kim and she smiled at me. Liam and I exchanged glares quickly both making sure that Kim didn't see us. I lightly put my hand on her back and her smile grew. She looked back up at Liam and smiled at him, too.

"Ok, I believe you, but keep your promise." She said to Liam and then she turned to face me. "I have to go get changed. I will be back out in a minute and then we can go." She said as she quickly walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, I looked Liam straight in the eyes and made sure that he knew I was not backing down. "Liam, I know that you settled this with Kim, but you need to stay away from my girl. I am not going to fight you right now because I know that she would not like it, but I am not going to sit back and watch you manhandle her ever again. So keep the promise that you made to her or I won't be so understanding the next time." I said as I walked away from him and went to wait for Kim.

I knew Kim wouldn't be thrilled by me dealing with Liam, but she has to understand that I can't just let these jocks continue to walk all over me and get away with it. I wait outside the room she is changing in and she comes back out in the pink strapless dress that she had on earlier. She hadn't slipped her sweater on yet and I quickly pulled her into my arms trailing kisses along her shoulder.

I felt her shiver in my arms and I love that I have that effect on her. Kim wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me with my arms around her waist. "Are you ready to take me home?" She asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" I replied as moved my lips up her neck.

"I know that you aren't, but that my dad is expecting me to be at the base soon so we will have to continue this tomorrow." She answered.

I leaned back and looked her in the eyes. "Tomorrow, really?" I asked.

"Yes. You are going to love it. My dad would like you to come to the base to eat dinner with us. I thought that if you didn't have plans, you could just come over right after school and we could do homework together." She said with a smile.

Yikes. Dinner with her dad at the base, this might not be the best idea and there is not anyway I will be able to continue what I am doing right now. I look at her gorgeous eyes and know there is no way I can say no to her. I nod my head. "Dinner? That sounds great." I said.

"Perfect. We better get going." She replies with a glow in her eyes.

I hold her sweater out for her to slip her arms in and wrap my arms around her one more time before we head out. I kiss her on the cheek and she has that perfect blush fill her features. As we walk out of the building, Kim puts her hand in mine and we intertwine our fingers. I pull our hands up to my lips and kiss her hand gently. She smiles at me again and we get on my bike so that I can take her back to the base.

I pull up and she climbs off the bike. I walk up to her and she wraps her arms around my neck. "I will see you tomorrow." She said as she pushes up on her tiptoes and kisses me on the lips.

"I can pick you up, if you want." I offered.

Her face lit up. "That would be great. I will see you in the morning." She said with that amazing smile of hers.

"Bye, Kim." I said as I leaned down to kiss her one more time before I leave.

When our lips touched, I pulled her to me tighter knowing that I didn't want this to end any time soon, but that it would have to. I held her for as long as I could and she even opened her mouth slightly so that our tongues could get tangled up some. I was enjoying every moment of this and I leaned back to look at her.

"Kim, I want to tell you something." I said seriously.

"Okay." She said waiting for me to go on.

"I am falling in love with you. I have never said that to any girl before and I wanted you to know that." I said and before I could say anything else she was on her tiptoes and smashing her lips back into mine.

She pulled back and smiled. "I love you, too Jack." She said and I kissed her once more before I let her go inside.

As she walked away, I thought about all of the things that have changed for me in such a short time. I am in love with Kim and she loves me. I am coming to dinner with her dad tomorrow and I feel okay about it. She definitely has me hooked and I am actually okay with it. I can do this. I can be the leader of my guys and keep people in line at school and still have a girlfriend. I will make this work…for Kim…and for me.


End file.
